


Beautiful Baby Blue-Jay

by ArdenLemonade



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Child Abuse, Divorce, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mental Abuse, Rape, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse, child endangerment, marital rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenLemonade/pseuds/ArdenLemonade
Summary: What does a wealthy heiress and a single mother have in common? A lack of love and an impending dread of drowning in the cruel sick joke they call their lives. Since both employer and employee are missing the same thing it's only sensible that they can provide for each other exactly what they are lacking.





	1. Chapter 1

Death was something she could never understand. Be it instant or slow, she couldn't decide which was worse. Being the one who died or the one who got left behind, knowing that someone you loved is going to die and just waiting for the reaper's visit or a surpising demise without warning.

"Clarkson?" She looked up into the face of lawyer who showed false concern through his features.

"Are you paying attention?" Clarkson nodded albeit she wasn't. She didn't care about the will or what riches her parents left behind she would rather have them back then anything they're pockets had to offer. Her older brother Chadwick however was completely immersed, anxiously waiting at the edge of his seat waiting to hear if he was their parents' heir to the textile empire they had built from generations of hard work.

"She doesn't need to pay attention the poor girl is obviously grieving so let her grieve and read the damn will." Clarkson flinched at the voice of her father's close friend Luther Gunnery the owner of the vast and very succeful delivery company that partnered with Blakeshire Textile Designs. Gunnery's voice when angry was harsh as he was a very fierce man. Despite the weight gain from his age he still had a thick head of yellow blonde hair and dark almost black eyes.

The lawyer contiued on clearing his throat. "Well where was I ah…. here 'It is with great pride that I pronounce my daughter Clarkson as the heir to the Blakeshire industry as she has shown me she is the most capabl-"

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Chadwick stood thunderously throwing his chair back his strong chisled face was beet red and his long black hair that went down his back was frizzed. He was absolutely perfect, strong, attractive, tall, and smart he would seem the perfect canidate to be the heir even Luther was surprised but there was only one problem..he didn't care about the hard work his family put into their industry only what the industry had to offer him.

"Please sit down Mr. Blakeshire." The lawyer requested softly.

"No! If you expect me to sit here and believe that our father left evrything to that little weak lab rat then you are not only stupid but inept!" He bellowed out.

Clarkson haunched her shoulders in fear of her main tormentor. Her only protection from him was their parents and now they were gone.

"Chadwick they left you a very well and healthy share and spot on the board as well as one of their estates." The lawyer placated.

"No this can't be right that rat must have changed it somehow this….this isn't how it's supposed to be." His voice cracked as if he was about to cry as he ran his fingers through his locks pacing.

"Shut up boy!" Luther barked and before Chadwick could open his mouth he silenced himself sending deathly glares every now and then in Clarkson's direction.

"Is there anything else?" Luther asked sitting back and stroking his large double chin.

"Yes appearently Mr. Blakeshire wanted you Mr. Gunnery to be Clarkson's soul gaurdian and guide." Luther smiled eyeing Clarkson eerily she didn't notice since her head was down.

"Well since that is all we shall take our leave thank you sir for your time." Luther stood up along with Clarkson who tried to head for the door but was butted in the side sharply by her brother's shoulder who stalked out of the small conference room.

Luther put a soft hand on Clarkson's shoulder and walked with her down the hallway. "Clarkson do not mind Chadwick he's just jealous is all but it is a great relief that the company is in your hands." Clarkson looked down at her small hands in response. She loved her father's work and the idea that her ancestors' blood pulsed through BTD, soon she would have to contribute her own sweat and blood into the company and it terrified her. She could only hope it would be good enough.

"In Chadwick's rule the company would have sunk that is why your father always brought you with him to all functions and it is up to you to bring us into a golden age that we once went through when we first got on the map." A Gulp went down Clarkson's throat as they walked into a sitting area where Chadwick was holding Katrina's hand. She looked absolutely distraught and when she looked up from under her pretty black hair nothing but hate shown in her eyes.

"Katrina has Chadwick filled you in on the slight turn of events?" Luther asked adjusting his cufflinks.

"Yes, he has." Her voice qauked as if she was about to cry. Clarkson just kept her gaze at floor feeling Katrina and Chad's piercing gazes at the top of her skull.

"Clarkson a word with you please." Luther looked to Katrina and Chad. They got the signal and stood up going to the other side of the grey lobby.

"Clarkson with this company comes many stresses that kept your father up at night, as hard of man that Andrew was it was still a daunting task which is why I am going to help you."

Clarkson finally looked up and nodded. "And with this inharitence I am going to make sure you have the best rule as any Blakeshire." Luther wrapped an arm around Clarkson's petite shoulders. "You'll have it all, fame, luxury.." He went on but Clarkson didn't really care about the wealth just the work, she had a prestigious life when her parents were alive but what the man said next made her eyes widened.

"My daughter…" He whispered in her ear.

A gasp passed her lips. "But sir I..I.. Don't understand." A dark chuckle rumble in Luther's chest.

"You will be marrying Katrina by the end of the month I have everything prepared."

"Sir Katrina doesn't really like me all that much." Clarkson's voice was like a soft whisper, not very strong not very intimidating. Her williowy persona made not only everyone around her question her parents' choice but also made the young girl doubt herself. She liked Katrina, hell who didn't she was beautiful and powerful, Clarkson's more adventurous side was starting to like the idea of the new arrangement but her apprehension was stronger.

"She'll grow to love you eventually. Your both so very young and have time." That still didn't reassure the new heiress.

"Now you stay here and I shall go have a chat with my daughter.." As he walked off Luther turned back and added with a chuckle. "Ah..eh hehe I mean your future wife." That brought a little smile to Clarkson's lips, at least this meant she wouldn't be so lonely.

* * *

"I don't think I can do it Chad, what if father makes me!" Katrina paced in front of Chad who was just as worried. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't marry that gross, weak, disgusting girl who had the equally disgusting anatomy that didn't belong there between her legs. Katrina bet it would be stuby and dark purple, veiny….oozing its juices all over her. Her train of thought caused a rancid bile to gurgle up her throat, Katrina ran to a nearby bush and vomited while Chad rubbed her back comforting her.

When she emptied out her stomach's contents her father came outside. She dreaded every step he took knowing he was about to bring the terrible news of her newly updated fate.

"Chadwick go inside." He ordered as soon as he reached them. Chad hesitated but obliged when he recieved a sharp glance from Luther. He feared the man who would beat him silly in his younger years.

"Father I can't marry her. Please don't make me-" Katrina began to beg to was silenced by a large raised hand.

"You will do whatever I tell you to. If I want you to kiss the bottom of my shoe you will. If I tell you to go join a circus in Brazil you will.…" His voice darkened making one who didn't know him believe that it was the devil himself talking. "If I say you will marry Clarkson and bed her every night for the rest of your sniveling life…you will." A sharp finger jabbed Katrina's chest almost pushing her back.

Her lips quivered as tears fell down from her pretty grey eyes. "Why are you doing this to me father? Why?" She sobbed quietly but Luther was not effected by the salty water works.

"Stop thinking of yourself and think about the good of my company!"

Katrina gaped at her father. "Is that what this is all about?! You prioritize the company over me?"

Luther chuckled a harty laugh. "Don't pretend you don't know what this is about and yes I do prioritize the company over you. It is our life without it you are nothing."

In one final attempt Katrina tried to rationalize. "But-but Chad still has a large share in the company I can still marry him. We agreed that I could marry him." She loved Chad ever since they were children she dreamed of them being together and now that dream was shattered all because that little abomination was the favorite brat of her parents.

"We agreed that you would marry the heir, I just thought it would be Chadwick..we all did." Luther put his finger under her chin.

"Katrina I need you now more than ever. Clarkson is a weak sapling and we can easily control her. I am going to need both you and Chad to break her mind. Create an everlasting chain on her soul that will ruin her. I don't care what you do with Chad as long as you produce an heir with Clarkson." Sighing Katrina gave in, as she followed her father back inside and saw Clarkson's stupid face giving a doofy grin she made a promise to herself to crumble the heiress up into dust so Clarkson would shutter with the very thought of her.

* * *

"COME ON BABY HURRY UP!" Hans yelled out from his orange sports car.

"Coming!" Elsa sounded back from her window. "And don't call me baby!" She added as an after thought.

The blonde hurriedly rushed to put on her white flats but Elsa noticed that she only had one shoe and began frantically searching for the other when her older brother walked in looking to cause trouble as always.

"Soooo where's Hands-on taking you tonight?" He asked leaning up against the doorframe.

" _Hans_  is taking me out to dinner." Elsa replied breathily looking under her bed. When she glanced up she noticed that her brother had her other flat dangling on his finger.

"Jack!" She whined but before she got up from the floor he waved a finger at her.

"Ah ah ah ah." Jack teased. "You do realize as soon as you come for me I will sprint thus forcing you to chase me all over the house delaying your boy toy even more."

Sighing Elsa caved coming around and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Okay what do you want?"

Jack smiled triumphantly. "Say it."

Elsa grimaced shaking her head. "Oh god no."

A honk tore into Elsa's room. "I hate how impatient Hands-on is he's got real issues, but anyways say it."

"Jack your ego is dangerously big I don't want to pump it anymore or else it'll pop." Elsa feigned concern standing up trying to inch closer to her brother.

"Na uh say it." He took a step back.

"Fine." She scolded. "JackFrostisthegreatesthockeyplayerwhoeverwasorwillbe." Making it less painful to say she made it all into one word that was barely incomprehensible.

"Okay alright but for a month you have to say good moring Jack Frost the greatest hockey player who ever was or will be." Hans began honking over and over again.

"Okay fine! Now give me my shoe!" Snatching it away Elsa put it on and grabbed her clutch. She checked herself in the mirror one more time straightening out her white frilled skirt and blue jean vest.

Running downstairs she bumped into a large mass almost sending her to the ground but she was caught by the arm. "We can't have a pretty little lady like you falling to her demise now can we?"

Elsa smiled up at her father's handsom face. "Thanks Papa." Between his light brown hair and mustache and her mother's dark brown hair it was evident that she and her brother got their lighter hair colors from their grandparents. Regaining balance she tried to dash for the door but was stopped by her mother. "Okay let me get a picture!" She rushed in from the kitchen.

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. "Idunna is this really necessary I mean it is her sixth date with the boy."

"Oh shut up Agnarr and move out of the shot. Speaking of which why doesn't he come in and say hi whenever he comes over?" Idunna asked adjusting the camera.

Elsa shrugged. "He's usually in a hurry." Her mother managed to capture a beautiful shot of her daughter in the perfect lighting.

"You know ma there is a camera in your phone." Informed Jack as he stood half way down the stairs.

"I don't know how to use it you would have to show me Jackson." His mother chimed.

"Nevermind." He immediately answered rushing back up stairs.

"Okay be safe and remember you have to be home by ten." Her father reminded as he watched his daughter leave out the front door. Both children were their parents' pride and joy. Jack was marvelous in school, had a scholarship and would definitely become a famous athlete in hockey. Elsa was just a smart wanting to become a pediatrician. The two siblings future was brighter than the sun.

As Elsa made it to the car she hesitated expecting Hans to open her door like in their first two dates but he never left his seat. Sighing Elsa got in and put on her seat belt while Hans lit a cigarette.

Waving her hand in front of her Elsa frowned. "Hans please don't smoke in front of me you know how much I hate it." she pleaded.

Sucking his teeth he scowled. "For Christ sakes I'll roll down the window." Once on the road Elsa spoke but kept her head closest to the window. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"We're meeting a couple of my buddies at this restaurant downtown." That was odd.

"Are they bringing their girlfriends?" Hans shook his head no. Elsa's spirit sunk alittle as this sounded like more of a hangout sesh and she was just a tag along.

Resting her head on a closed fist she nearly dozed off when they finally arrived. Elsa looked out the window and took note that they were at least two hours away from home. Why had he brought her out so far?

Before she could ask Hans was already out the car lighting another cigarette. Elsa got out as well and went to his side.

He gave her a charming smile then fixed his red dress button up shirt that matched his jeans and designer sneakers.

"Oh yeah!" Hans chimed in recollection snapping his fingers, he reached into the trunk of his car and brought out his letter jacket, his most prized possession besides Elsa. He smirked at the thought. It was only natural that the captain of the football team dated the prettiest girl in school. His eyes raked over his girlfriend's form. Damn he loved her body. Elsa feeling his stare however had a completely different gaze, one that held affection. She truly did care for him.

He wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. Elsa was about to refuse due to her loving the brisk air but to her it was a sweet gesture and she would take what she could get.

Walking into the restaurant that turned out to be a steakhouse Hans hollard out to a table causing Elsa to jump.

She looked to see a table of two rowdy members of the team waving them over.

When the couple made their way over they gave a rough housing bro hug to Hans who shoved at them playfully.

"Hey Hans what are you doing with this lovely sack of skins hanging on your arm eh?!" An obnoxious brunette jutted. Elsa's mouth gaped open until she shook her shock away from the crudeness and was about to rebuttal but recieved a sharp grip from Hans on her elbow leading her to her seat next to him.

"Super glad you brought your lady friend Hans we need a pretty face in our group or else we'll look like losers." The more quieted boy replied lightly. Elsa didn't mind his comment so much.

"Hans told you guys I was coming?" Elsa questioned. Hans let out a cough which made Elsa put a soft hand on his back instinctively without turning away from the raven haired boy.

"A yeah he did he thought it would be nice for his best buds to get to know his girl." The brunette tapped the other. "Oh while we were waiting on you guys Lyle was making it real sweet on the cute waitress over there." Lyle blushed.

Hans laughed finally chiming in. "Oh I guess she doesn't go for your particular charm huh Terrence?"

"Nah she just can't handle the D." The three boys erupted into hysterical laughter. From then on the only time Elsa's voice was heard was when she ordered her French onion soup and Iced Tea.

The football goers ordered large streaks that looked like each was a whole cow thrown on the grill. Elsa tuned them out not caring for the talk of football outrages and all the quote "Pussy" Terrence and Lyle have been getting. It wasn't until she heard Hans speak up that doubt filled her mind.

"Yeah I remember those days and miss em." Hans chuckled.

"Ah Yeah you know what you need? A Man Party." Lyle said around a full mouth. Elsa's eyebrows creased that didn't sound like something a guy who had a girlfriend should be interested in.

"Oh yeah and what will be happening at this particular party?" Hans asked scratching his sideburns. Elsa huffed crossing her arms.

"Well Hansoff we are in the presence of a lady." Lyle gestured his hand to Elsa while speaking in a posh voice.

Rolling her eyes Elsa got up from the table a very clear sign that dinner was over.

Hans followed after her leaving his card for his friends to pay with.

He found her outside. "Hey baby." He cooed hugging her from behind. "What's wrong?" He kissed her neck.

"I..it's just your friends still act and talk around you like you're single and you're not…and then you encouraging them isn't helping."

Hans sighed nodding. "You're right I'm sorry. I just…sometime it's tough for me because I really care about those idiots. They've been with me since grade school and I'm afraid that if I don't appeal to them then…I'll lose them." Elsa turned around in his arms. She had never heard him sound so vulnerable. Her face softens in understanding.

"Hansoff..why didn't you tell me?" Cupping his cheek Hans leaned in.

"I guess I kinda suck at expressing my feelings." He admitted then brought her lips to his. "I care about you more than anything."

Elsa chuckled. "More than football?"

"More than football." He confirmed.

"More than money?"

"More than money."

"More than your mom's cooking?"

"Hey now.." Jesting he draws out a laugh from the blonde who hugged him tightly.

"Hey lovebirds!" Terrence barked ruining the moment.

"I'm giving them a ride home so come on let's hurry so we can beat your curfew." Walking hand in hand they start for the car before Hans stopped in his tracks.

"Oh wait Elsa I have to talk to you about something important for a sec comeon." Hans glanced over his shoulder at his two friends and nodded which went unnoticed by Elsa who allowed him to tug her around the building to only be attacked by his lips which roughly devoured hers.

She rubbed her hands through his damp hair. "Is this the important thing you had to tell me?" Elsa asked breathlessly breaking away only to have him kiss along her jaw.

"Mmhmm." He hummed not breaking contact from her soft skin.

She used his hair to pull him away to look into her eyes. "Tell me more." She husked in a raspy voice making the boy groan at how sexy his girlfriend was.

After about a ten minutes of tongue punching he brought her back to car both very flustered. Elsa's cheeks remained red against the cold air of the night breeze.

"Alright let's go my mom is texting." Complained Lyle.

"Awe is she asking me for a round two from last night?" Terrence sassed earning a punch in the arm from his friend.

Once everyone was seated Hans started the car the only problem being that it wouldn't start. He tried again but to no avail. Elsa looked to him worriedly.

"Does it need a jump?" she asked.

"Don't know let me check." Hans got out and opened the hood then returned.

"Well I can't fix it. So for right now we are stuck." He ran his hands over his sideburns a habit he always succumbed to when nervous. "No shop is opened this late." He mumbled.

Elsa stayed quiet thinking. "Oh I can ask my parents to come pick us up." Fishing for her phone she was stopped by Hans' hand.

"Elsa what about Terrence and Lyle I don't think your parents would be to happy about this inconvenience."

"There's a hotel across in the other parking lot." Lyle said.

"A hotel but I don't have any money, and what will I tell them?" Elsa stressed but Hans rubbed his arm.

"We will tell them the truth baby but in the morning for now let's head to the hotel okay?" He ran his thumb along her arm until she nodded.

The group crossed parking lots to the hotel. "I'll check in you can get some tea from that station over there." Hans instructed Elsa once they were in the lobby.

Sitting down she waited about nine minutes when the three boys came back over.

"So got some good news and some bad news." Hans said kneeling down.

"Good news is I booked two rooms for the night and got a hold of a mechanic bad news he doesn't open till morning and I could only afford two rooms and there's four of u-" before he could finish Lyle butted in nervously.

"Me and Terrence could share a room and you could bunk with Elsa." Terrence nodded.

Elsa opened her mouth thinking the arrangement to be inappropriate but Terrence spoke up hurriedly. "Yeah and hotel policy only two person per room." Elsa frowned they were acting weird.

"Okay I guess that works." Hans nodded and the group went into the elevator taking it to the second floor.

"Goodnight guys." Hans shook their arms. Terrence pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "Make it happin Cap'n." Elsa could barely hear but shook it off.

The room was nice. Normal and comfortable.

"I could sleep on the couch." Elsa offered but Hans shook his head.

"No this bed is big enough for the both of us. Here." He took off his dress top and pulled off his under shirt handing it to Elsa.

"It should fit you like a dress." Taking the under shirt she entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror. For some reason her insides churned angrily. Why did she feel so nervous? It was only Hans and he would never hurt her.

Exiting the bathroom Elsa squeaked noticing Hans stripped down to his boxer shorts. Sitting on the edge of the bed. Elsa folded her clothes placing them on the chair and moving to the opposite side of the bed getting under the blanket.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Hans said grabbing the remote sitting up against the head board.

"Okay." Elsa said but jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her to his side.

Her heart pounded with anxiety her parents would definitely not approve. She tried to distance herself but Hans held her tighter and kissed her head while flipping through the channels.

"Oh my gosh rememeber this movie!" He excitedly shook her lightly.

Elsa giggled. "I thought you hated this movie. Too much singing if I remember correctly. "

"That was when I was younger. You know a kid….last week." Elsa laughed behind her hand finally relaxing her nerves taking a backseat.

The musical lasted for two hours, during that time Hans turned out the light and managed to get his hand on her thigh without her squirming away.

He turned his head to her planting a light kiss on her bow lips. He loved kissing her.

Soon the soft kisses got deeper more needy and demanding. Elsa felt weight pushing her down her back.

"Hans what are you doing?" She whispered putting two halting hands on his chest.

"Shh baby just let me love you." He whispered. Elsa slowly moved her hands and Hans took the invitation to move atop her. Kissing and suckling on her skin. She returned his affections with soft kisses of her own that unbeknownst drove him insane with want. He was glad the comforter hid his raging erection.

Elsa closed her eyes enjoying the soft attention. It wasn't until he moved the blanket down and used his hand move her inner thigh apart from its twin that Elsa bolted up panic stricken. "Hans no!"

He pulled away sighing. "Elsa I…I want to so badly and only because it's your first time. This is the perfect opportunity." It sounded terribly rehearsed.

Elsa shook her head. "I…I'm not ready I don't think we're ready for this. There will be other times."

"Elsa. Please let's just get it out the way, the pain, blood everything then I can show you how much I love you all time." He inched closer to her. Every time those words passed his lips a little bit of resistance broke away. He took notice of this.

"Please it won't hurt so bad." He started to move her onto her back again but she shook her head a second time.

"We don't have protection."

"It's okay I'll pull out and besides you're less likely to get pregnant your first time anyways." He said trying to sound confident. .

She looked to him with fearful eyes. She really did care about him deeply it overflowed her heart, maybe this was a way to let the waterfalls of love inside of her overflow.

She gave a slight nod not trusting her voice. Hans all to eagerly positioned them.

Elsa waited for him to ease himself inside of her with extreme perturbation but ease wasn't the right way to describe the way Hans entered her, more like shove.

Elsa let out a cry and tried to get away but was held down and kissed to muffle her sobs. It burned and her lower stomach cramped and turned.

Before she adjusted he began moving while her breaths hurried with a lip tremble. "Hans.. St-stop." she whimpered out.

"Shh hush Baby." He said through gritted teeth.

It seemed to last forever while Elsa waited for that hopeful moment for him to remove himself from her body but the moment never came. As everything became a blur he let out a strangled grunt. A few seconds later Elsa felt a warm sensation spreading through her as though he had just urintated inside her.

"Ah!" Elsa groaned out at the odd feeling. Her crotch burned as though someone poured hot sauce all over it.

Finally after a heavy breath Hans pulled out and rolled over. Elsa hands instantly flew between her legs as she curled into a ball. A hand rubbed her back.

"I love you baby." She heard him whisper then kiss her head turning over.

When Elsa recovered she found it painful to walk to bathroom but she felt as if she really needed to pee.

After relieving herself she turned on the shower. Keeping the water cold she jumped in not even removing her shirt and found herself unable to stand. Sliding to floor the teen's tears mixed in with the shower water as she watched trickles of blood go down the drain.

Not knowing how long the water had been on Elsa turned the water off but stayed put.

She felt terrible. She may have been young but she knew that when you were with the right person you were not supposed to feel this way. To feel pain both between your legs and in the chest, to want to hurry up and get away from your partner and to fear returning to them.

Elsa couldn't go back so she stayed in the shower curled up.

It wasn't even morning yet and she already regretted it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat dripped down Clarkson's brow which she quickly wipped away. Waiting at the end of the aisle was nerve wrecking but she had to admit she was kind of excited to start her new life with Katrina. Luther had convinced her that they would be good for each other.

Many people sat in chapel, new faces, ones she never met or crossed paths with. She didn't even know her bridesmaids which had a mixture of groomsmen as well. Everyone seemed to know everyone else and it made Clarkson feel like a stranger at her own wedding but that was okay she had Katrina.

Shaking away the thoughts she shook her head and plastered the best grin she could muster. The bride was due any second now. Clarkson along with the rest of the wedding party stared at the entrance waiting for the entrance of the bride but she wasn't there.

A thick silence filled the chapel even the band stopped playing. Out of anxiety the heiress began playing with the cufflinks on her white sleeves when finally the double doors opened to reveal a smiling Katrina, but her grin didn't seem to reach her eyes. The sight of her drew out a gasp from Clarkson. Her cream colored dress matched her future wife's suit that had to be tailored to fit her since it was fitted for Chad. It seemed everything in the wedding had to have minor changes due to turn of events. The bride didn't want anything to prolong the process so she made sure her bridal party was already at the pulpit.

Clarkson held out her hand for her wife to be, Katrina however hesitated but with a loud cough from her father made the girl snatch Clarkson's hand a bit too tight.

"Can we skip all of the extra tid bits and get to the I Do's?" Katrina interrupted. The pastor chuckled and leaned over to Clarkson whispering loudly. "You got an eager one on your hands huh?" Winking he pulled away. The comment made the girl beam standing up straighter. Katrina simply grimaced. Just what she needed…encouragement.

"Do you Katrina Gunnery take-"

"I do." She answered in a monotone.

The pastor squared out his shoulders and looked to Clarkson. "Alright then and do you Clarkson Maria Blakeshire ta-"

"She does." Katrina answered again, the pastor let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"Well uh I'm sorry Katrina but Ms. Blakeshire has to be the one to answer." Katrina glared with every emotion she felt towards Clarkson who read her message loud and clear.

"I-i do."

"You may now kiss the bride or uh Brides." The pastor stumbled.

Clarkson took a breath and stepped forward. She had no idea what to do or how to approach her new wife. Katrina took matters in her own hands and roughly grabbed Clarkson bringing her lips to her inwardly cringing. Keeping it closed mouth she felt the girl smile against her lips subconsciously she let out a tiny whimper which Clarkson mistook for a moan.

Finally pulling away Clarkson raised a hand to cup her cheek but Katrina began walking back down the aisle with the wedding party so Clarkson followed behind. Passing some of guest she overheard mumbles about how unconventional the wedding was or how surprised they were that Mr. Gunnery would waste such a fine girl like Katrina on a gay marriage. Clarkson had an urge to explain herself to them but refrained if most of the guest felt this way then she couldn't imagine how they would feel if they knew she was different.

The only one she knew here was Luther since Katrina seemed uninterested and Chadwick was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Luther." The large man turned around at the sound of the wispy voice.

"Oh Hello Clarkson." He greeted back. "How are you feeling? Any different?" Clarkson scratched the back of her neck giggling a little.

"Ah no not yet but umm I guess because everything is going by so fast." It was true everything was going by at whippet speed.

"Well that's just how Katrina wanted. That girl has a problem with patience." Luther knew the true reason his daughter was rushing the wedding, if her intended was Chad she would want to go slow and savor the moment but now she had no moment to savor only dread filled her and regret.

"Oh okay I guess I'll see you at the reception then." Clarkson waved and trailed after her bride to the limo waiting for them outside. She was last after eight people to get in.

During the ride to the reception party she tried to include herself in on the buzz of conversation but Katrina and her friends were having none of it from her. So she sat quietly sipping on her sparkling water tuning them out as they did to her.

Once they arrived darkness had taken over the city which lit as if the night sky was on the ground.

During the reception Katrina avoided Clarkson as if she had leprosy, but of course Clarkson followed along trying gain her wife's attention but to no triumph.

It didn't help that her friends surrounded her walking in formation like a pack of flamingos or a flock…whatever they were called. Clarkson finally gave up when she came back with refreshments for both her and Katrina to only spot the bride doing the couples' dance with her friend Brandon.

Taking a seat on the back table Clarkson felt with each heart beat a little prayer being said that Katrina would return to her and maybe just maybe fall a little bit in love her. Now that her parents were gone the cold and detached woman was her last hope to not be overtaken with loneliness and sorrow.

Then an idea struck Clarkson a shot of hope that whispered to her to not give up just yet. Getting up she ran outside the hall and got a taxi to the resort she and Katrina would be staying at. Once she arrived Clarkson ordered the best Champagne and freshest of roses, and petals, the manager of the hotel was all too happy to be serving a Blakeshire and provide for the girl a nicely heated tub with the sweetest smelling candles.

Clarkson sat in a chair, not wanting to mess up the love nest she prepared for her wife, and waited. And waited. Her patience was put to the test. She found herself blowing out some of the candles so they wouldn't run out.

Finally she heard the soft thump of two feet and rushed frantically to relight the candles and stood in the middle of room straightening out her clothing. When Katrina opened the door she held a white box and her heels.

She looked around the room with a stoic face then to Clarkson. Without a word she went into the bathroom to the closet setting down her belongings except the white box that she took with her to the bed. Emerging Katrina had put on a simple red slip. Clarkson found herself studying the curves of her wife in the silk, she loved the contrast between the red and Katrina's raven hair.

Slowly she approached and knelt down in front of the older woman placing a gentle hand on her knee.

Groaning Katrina finally spoke in an irritable voice. "What do you want Clarkson?"

"I never got to say my vows to you." The sweet response made Katrina rub her temples as of she was getting a migrain.

"Okay fine make it quick." Nodding Clarkson took a deep breath reaching for Katrina's hand which she pulled away.

"Um well Katrina I must admit you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and to some that would seem to be the only thing that matters but to me that just isn't true. I want to prove to you that I care about you and since I don't love you yet I'm gonna wait until that happens to consummate our marriage. So it's special." Katrina's eyes dilated with what looked like worry.

"No Clarkson." What? Clarkson tilted her head confused by the response that was unexpected. She had thought her wife would agree with the decision.

Then as if she became possessed Katrina gave a levacious smirk grabbing Clarkson's arms pulling her to sit on the bed next to her.

"No Clarkson. We don't have to wait." Clarkson gasped as she felt Katrina's hand rubbing up and down her thigh going higher and higher. Gently pushing her onto the bed straddling her. Clarkson's chest rose up considerbly with each breath.

"Love will come eventually…" Katrina fiddled with her shirt picking the buttons loose. "But waiting won't do us any good." Cautiously Clarkson's hands inched up Katrina's smooth thigh using her thumbs to gently caress the soft skin under her slip. Katrina could sense the words she was feeding Clarkson was doing a number on the girl.

Gulping she felt her chest was now finally free. Katrina boldly began fondling her small breats through her bra.

"Oh…that's nice." She whimpered. Katrina smirked when she felt the crotch of Clarkson's pants come to life so she set to removing them.

Left in nothing but her shorts Katrina began trying to move Clarkson up to the head board. "Here come up a little bit." Katrina mumbled.

"Oh-okay." Clarkson stuttered obliging.

Taking a breath Katrina put her lips onto Clarkson's only difference was that now she moved her lips making the young girl close her eyes in bliss.

She began rubbing Katrina's shoulders only for the woman to pin them above her head.

"Keep them here." She instructed pulling away causing Clarkson to whimper at the loss. Clarkson turned over to see Katrina pull….handcuffs from the white box that sat on the nightstand.

"What are those for?" She asked innocently. Katrina just smiled.

"I have a particular preference." The obscene tone she used allowed Clarkson to catch on.

"Oh um I..uh Okay I guess." She moved to become more comfortable and allowed Katrina to cuff her to the headboard.

Once secure she pulled Clarkson's shorts down slowly as if she was afraid of what was lurking underneath. Clarkson too was nervous at what her wife would think of the unorthodox member.

Katrina however was surprised when she finally saw it. It was plain looking nothing special. Same complexion as Clarkson and a mere five inches. She could see the pink glands poking out from the skin which covered them. Her balls were the same, pink and just sitting there.

Sighing in relief Katrina realized how easy this would be so she began.

Clarkson moaned as she felt a firm hand wrap around her and stroke without mercy. She bucked her hips up at certain tugs and groaned at others.

Keeping her hand on Clarkson Katrina reached over into the white box while Clarkson remained in oblivious pleasure. It didn't take much to get her to the edge.

She looked down through squinted eyes at the very last moment before her release to see Katrina holding a syringe pointed at her head.

Before she could ask what happening she felt what seemed like a needle inserted into her meatus.

She let out a pained groan and curled her toes and legs at the umcomftorble sensation of something being in the slit of her head.

Katrina busied herself sucking up all of Clarkson's sperm. Pulling it out Clarkson flinched while Katrina put what she was after in a bag. Getting up she fumbled around in the white box while Clarkson recovered.

"What…what was that? What are you doing?" she asked her voice was groggy and her questions were ignored while Katrina reached over and unlocked her cuffs.

Clarkson reached down and rubbed her stinging head. Once packed up Katrina closed the white box and turned towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Stopping she turned around and spoke the words she knew would hurt the girl in unspeakable measures but she needed to make the nature of their relationship known now from the beginning.

"I don't love you Clarkson. No one does and no one ever will. Not me, not your brother who I'm going to go make love with right now, hell my father only tolerates you and the baby that is in this box…" She lifted up the white box in her hand. "Will not even look at you without digust. You are pathetic and alone and will remain pathetic and alone for the rest of your godforsaken life so accept it."

Once she was half way through the door she popped in one last time. "Oh yeah also don't forget that you belong to me now and I will do with you as I wish and you will remain with me because you have nothing left…but me."

Closing the door Clarkson expected tears but they all had left her during her parents funeral. She was glad that they were used on the ones who mattered and not herself.

An uncontrollable sorrow filled her as she wandered to the balcony. She looked up into the sky and something inside her knew that her parents were up there somewhere and she longed to go up and find them.

Being on the top floor of the resort she looked at the concrete that lay far below and it seemed the only way up was down.

Slowly she stepped over the railing standing on the edge. "I'm coming Mama. I'm coming papa." She whispered counting down in her head to when she would let go. It seemed so easy. They were her home and it only made sense to follow it and all she had to do was stop holding on to the railing, all she had to do was let go, stop trying.

But as she looked to her demise she couldn't see a future, fear froze her body making her grip on the railing vice like then suddenly she felt a surgence and threw herself back over the rails to the safety of the balcony.

With each breath disgust arose with her. She claimed to miss her parents and love them but why couldn't she suffer through death to meet them? Why did she have to be a coward, a pathetic coward? She was a shallow shell without soul that had nothing to live for in this life yet she couldn't know the sweet release of death surrendering to her mindset dry sobs wracked through Clarkson's chest causing it to burn.

She felt herself give in to Katrina's will at least pleasing the woman was something she could do with the rest of her life.

* * *

"Hey guys." Elsa greeted coming through the door finally home from her after school job. She was exhausted but knew rest would not be something she could get.

"She cried the whole time you were gone. Your poor father had to go to the library to finish his column." Her mother barked roughly picking the baby up from the couch.

Elsa sighed taking her daughter. Ever since she told her parents that she was pregnant, ever since she gave birth their demeanor towards her changed from proud to shamed parents.

"Is that true Anna hmm?" She coed bouncing the ginger baby who ceased her fussing when she was finally in the arms of her warm soft mother.

"Elsa we have to do something about this girl we just don't have enough to help you, raise Jack, and run a household. Call her father and ask if he can send a little extra." Her mother ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't believe the mistake her daughter made getting pregnant at sixteen. She never expected it not from her perfect girl Elsa.

"Okay I'll call him." Elsa mumbled.

"Another thing your report card came in the mail today and it was disappointing all C' s." Elsa understood why her grades had dropped. Between Anna demanding being locked tight under her and working and being up all night with Anna walking her around the neighborhood to soothe her because she was no longer allowed to do it in the house when her father exploded one night telling her to get out.

"Here." Idunna handed her a paper. As soon as she read the heading she threw it into the waste bin shaking her head. "No."

Getting frustrated her mother snapped. "Elsa we don't have the money to care for her! You had so many chances to get rid of that problem but you refused. I took you to the clinic you agree to getting an abortion then last minute change your mind. Now you have a chance to give her a better life and yet you refuse. Trying to ruin everyone's futures with your own stupid mistake do you realize how selfish that is!"

Tears fell onto Anna's cheeks yet they were not hers. She looked up to see her mommy's pretty blue eyes look like crystal puddles.

"I can't get rid of her. I just…I can't." Elsa sobbed quietly. Holding Anna tightly.

"Then you are more selfish than I thought." By now her mother was yelling. "I spent my whole life giving up so much so you can have a good life and you throw it in my face!"

"Mother I know that and I am sorry and I'll work my whole life to repay you if I have to but I still can't ignore the fact that I have a daughter now and I intend on raising her the best I can." Elsa tried to take a step towards her mother but she stepped back.

Idunna heard the heavy footsteps of boots. She turned to see Jack's sad face.

"Hey I already told you guys to not yell in front of little banana. If you want to scream your lungs out then go outside." He said rushing to his niece taking her from Elsa who wrapped her arms around herself.

"Look if money is such a problem I have my savings." Before he could finish Idunna interjected.

"No!" She cupped his face. "Elsa has already chosen her dark path and she isn't dragging you down and make you a failure as well." That was it. The very last stabbing at her heart.

She saw in her mother's eyes how she now fell out of love with her child. Taking Anna Elsa trudged upstairs.

Jack lifted his arms throwing his mother off of him casting her a gaze of disbelief and disdain then followed Elsa upstairs.

He found her crying craddling Anna. He lurked in the doorway.

"Maybe you would be better off without me….I just don't understand how an act so foolish could create something so precious and beautiful.…it would be so much easier if I hadn't fallen in love with you before you were even born but I did…and I can't stop it."

Jack felt hurt for his sister. He joined her on the bed while she layed Anna down on a pillow.

"I think she's awesome." He said putting a finger on her stomach causing Elsa to chuckle. Anna beamed at her uncle kicking her little legs. "You're not getting rid of her are you? Cause I'll take her."

Elsa shook her head. "No I can't. I'm keeping her and raising her the best I can. I just….I can't do that here."

Jack nodded. "I'll come too."

"No you stay here and have that bright future mom and dad want for you."

"You're lucky." The statement made Elsa give him a questioning look.

"Lucky?"

"Yep. You see mom and dad paved my path in life but you..you get to make your own path and you better make it a good one cause you got a little passenger now." Elsa looked down at Anna and she knew what she had to do.

"Jack can you give me a ride to a couple places?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." He got up and grabbed Anna. He loved holding her and the way she smelt.

They first drove to the bank where Elsa took out half her savings. Next was the court house where she got a consensus paper that would free her from her parent's gaurdianship of her. And finally the store where they got more formula and diapers.

Elsa presented the papers to her parents who hesitated but then signed thinking that as soon as their daughter got a taste of the real world she would come crying back to them for shelter and adoption forms.

Elsa and Jack spent that week searching for an affordable appartments.

They found a lovely colonial made of brick with a creme interior and carpets with dark wooded floors and two bedrooms. When Elsa saw it she saw a home she could make for her and her daughter.

The down payment was more than the rent plus utilites so Jack snuck a few hundred out of his account and helped Elsa pay for it. Their parents wouldn't notice and if they did it was too late anyways. While their parents were working he helped Elsa get moved in and settled. Before he pulled off he stayed for lunch.

"Thank you Jack for everything if things become to much there you can always come to me." Elsa said hugging him tightly.

"Yeah I'll freeload anyways here and then so don't be surpised to come home and find me in the fridge." He replied kissing Anna's cheek.

"I don't know how mom and dad will react to coming home and seeing ya gone." He said from the window of his car.

"Please don't tell them where I am. I'm…I'm not ready." Elsa said atop the wooden steps.

"Can do sissy. See ya around. Bye Banana uncle will bring you lots of gifts that'll make mommy jealous!"

Elsa waved as he pulled off taking her baby inside. She looked around the lovely yet humble home that was now hers. It was rent with option to buy so she hoped one day she would be able to make it officially belong to her.

She sat in the couch with the baby tugging at her blonde locks."Well Anna our future may not be bright but at least it'll have love." Anna moved forward in her mommy's arms and began sucking her nose. Her wet soggy version of a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarkson held her head tightly tapping her loafers on the aluminium floor. The sound of the door opening to the small private waiting room made her look up to the nurse approaching with a clipboard.

Fear clung to her mind that Katrina like she promised on their wedding wouldn't let her near her child. During the pregnancy she hadn't seen her wife since the woman decided to stay at her father's estate instead of Clarkson's family home.

The young girl had no idea whether Katrina stayed away because of the hate she felt towards her or the fact that the Blackshire Estate was generally a normal sized home. She remembered how her father built it himself keeping the cream cottage elegant yet familiar with a lovey garden full of the most beautiful of flowers and a fountain, she loved it there as child but when her childhood ended at their deaths so did the home's beauty. The halls now covered in dust, the furniture blanketed with white sheets, her mother's piano out of tune, and the once secret garden was now a dry waste.

"Mrs. Blakeshire your wife would like to see you." The news shocked Clarkson, Katrina and Chad Especially told her to stay away.

Eager to see her baby Clarkson stumbled out of her chair earning a smile from the nurse. Before they entered the room the nurse turned to Clarkson with a sad look plastered on her face.

"There have been some complications with the baby." Oh god. What was she saying? Clarkson's mind began assuming the worse and the nurse seemed to sense this so she quickly rectified the panic she created.

"No you miss understand Mrs. Blakeshire um you'll understand more when you go in." Entering the room the first thing Clarkson heard was crying. She looked to see Katrina laying in bed held by Chad who was trying to console her.

But there was another cry the sound drew her to a bassinett. The color of the blankets brought a rare smile to her face. Pink. Carefully as if she was unwrapping the most precious of crystal snowflake that would melt away with touch a joyous gasps made her bite her trembling bottom lip.

She was so beautiful. Clarkson's mind searched for adjectives but none could come close to describing how beloved the little one was. Bravely Clarkson picked the infant up craddling her. This little darling was the most amazing peace Clarkson ever had. Her saviour. The one thing to keep her on the earth. The funny thing was she was an exact clone of Clarkson who giggled when her little gem opened her eyes that matched her own.

At that moment the only one who existed was this little- "You!" The accustory exclamation cruelly stole Clarkson's attention to Katrina who was pointing at her with anger and hatred like a violent storm that set out to destroy her and the newborn.

"You did this! She was supposed to be my child! Chad's child! But instead she's an abomination just like you! The very idea of having something inside me even close to being you disgust me!" Abomination? The term didn't even deserve to be remotely associated with the little gift.

"She was supposed to be our son we thought she was a boy until the test." Chad explained solemnly. "I don't want her. I can't. When I look at her I see you. She is you." Katrina desperately shook her head tears over spilling.

Clarkson looked back down at the baby and held her closer then turned her back as if shielding the newborn away from her mother's scornful gaze.

Exiting the room a nurse came around the corner speaking with the woman who looked to be the doctor. Once they saw Clarkson sad features were painted on their faces.

"We uh have been discussing Mrs. Blakeshire's reaction to the baby and we understand some people in this world don't agree with your child's condition so we have one option as of right now which is adoption." A horrible pain settled itself at the thought of losing her baby.

Clarkson took a step back tearing up. A broken "No.." was all she could manage to get out of her choked up throat.

As if calming a horse ready to flee the doctor held up her hands. "It is a collective descion. So if you wish to keep the baby-"

"I do and I am.. I'll raise her and my guardian would want to keep the baby too I'll have him call you." Nodding the doctor put a soft hand on her shoulder before entering the room to speak with Katrina.

Clarkson sat down rocking while trying to think of name for girl. The nurse sat next to her lightly.

"She's looks just like you. I mean just like you same eyes and everything." He said smiling. Clarkson grinned as well licking her lips and nodding.

"Yeah she does." She responded quietly. "I love her." The declaration made Clarkson's heartbeat tripple but despite the pain she couldn't escape this nor did she want to. Not ever.

"You know she's been crying her head off since she was born and this is actually the first time I haven't heard the poor dear fuss." The nurse informed. Clarkson looked up. "Really?"

The nurse nodded. "This may be an odd question but I must ask, have you been lactating?" Gulping Clarkson nodded. She was planning on going to her clinic about the matter since she thought she wouldn't need the milk anyways.

"Well maybe you could…" The face made by nurse helped the young mother to catch on. "She hasn't been responding to the formula very well but we have been trying. Mrs. Blakeshire tried once before she knew the baby was a girl but then that stopped."

Sniffling Clarkson chuckled a little. "I don't know how." She admitted bashfully.

Standing the nurse helped her up. "I can get you into a small infirmary room for privacy." Following the nurse he led her to a small comfortable room with cute cartoons on walls and a rocking arm chair that had two pillows. The nurse gave Clarkson a small parent's step-by step on how to breastfeed.

"Here you go ma'am I'll alert the doctor and Mr. Gunnery when he arrvives of your location." The nurse closed the door finally allowing the mother to be alone with her daughter.

"Well now little one let's take a looksy." She mused looking at the instructions with one hand sitting in the chair. Catching on Clarkson removed the sleeve on her blue sweater and used the pillows for support.

She assisted the infant with finding her nipple and began to suckle as if she would never get a chance to again, this made her mother weep lightly.

"I love so much. I'll give you everything you'll ever wish for and more. I promise to be everything you'll need." Because she deserved it for just existing. "I'll never reject you…not ever." She began softly rubbing her thumb over the babe's hair. This girl was her cure, her reason for anything and she would spend the rest of her days making sure she knew that.

"Hey we have to give you a name don't we? Yeah we do, let's see." Clarkson raked her mind for any names that did this little cherub justice.

She was her second chance. She was-  _"I don't want her. I can't. When I look at her I see you. She is you."_  The memory was engrained in Clarkson's mind.

"I got it!"

* * *

**Six Years Later**

"Psst Mommy…Mommy." Elsa's squinted lightly before turning on her side. She felt a tiny body clamber over hers sitting atop beginning to push her. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Anna….go back to sleep." Her daughter dramtically threw herself over her mother. "I can't sleep I'm too nervous for today." Groaning Elsa looked over at the clock to see it read five-fifteen A.m.

"Anna could you please be nervous in your bed snowflake?" The blonde pleaded while trying to get comfortable.

"But moooooom what if I mess up or can't make any friends or fall down or what if the schools is attacked by snowmen or a meteorite-"Before the girl could come up with another catastrophe Elsa put a finger on her lips silencing her.

"Anna your starting elementary school I'm not sending you into battle." Elsa deadpanned. She eventually opened her eyes to see her little ginger's hair looked like a little lion's mane decorated with a small pout on her tiny bow lips.

Seeing that she was really worried Elsa sat up with a tired yawn. "Anna honey…"Anna looked up into her mommy's eyes the ones she looked into everyday and were always there for her through fun times and scary ones. She always found comfort in the blue orbs.

Suddenly Elsa scooped her up and began tickling her vigorously while pinning her to the bed, Anna screamed with laughter at her mother's assault. "You are the most…" She started not ceasing her attack. "...Prettiest, most fantastic, smart, funny, brave and…" For the big finally she lifted Anna's night gown and blew a long rasberry. "Amazing little snowflake in the whole wide world."

Finally calm she bounced into Elsa's arms. "Even in a blizzard!?"

Giggling Elsa answered with snuggling her face into Anna's round cheeks. "The biggest blizzard mother nature could muster." She assured.

"Mommy I think I'm still a tinsy winsy bit nervey." Anna displayed with showing the amount between her tiny fingers.

"Mmm well." Elsa began laying them down under the covers. "In a horde of a thousand balloons you are the balloonist."

Giggling Anna's eyes began to droop while she snuggled into Elsa's chest. Kissing her head Elsa settled down to get some sleep.

It felt like she had closed her eyes for merely ten minutes before the rustling on the floor awoke her. Sitting up with a deep breath, the sun was up now, she looked to see Anna stuffing her little red and pink backpack with random papers.

When she turned to clock it read seven-fifty. The time caused the mother to go into a panic.

"Shit!" She cursed running into her bathroom. "That's a naughty word!" Anna scolded not turning from her task.

"I know I know! But you'll be late if we don't make it to the bus and I'll be late to my job interview." Elsa rushed knowing she would have to cash in the shower for when she got home. She managed to get Anna and herself dressed while brushing her teeth and hair at the same time. She may have used the toothbrush for her hair but still it was something.

"Okay Anna shove this down your throat quickly." She handed the girl a struddle which she happily ate.

Finally out the door Elsa sped walked to bus stop earning a whine from Anna who tired out from the pace, not wanting to miss it Elsa picked up the small girl and carried her as fast as she could to the bus stop.

Luckily the driver who was used to mornings like this from the mother waited.

"Thank you so much." Elsa panted reaching in her purse for change to pay.

"No problem Queenie just grab a seat." He cackled excusing her from pay.

"Thank you Vlad. Say thank you Anna." She instructed her daughter.

"Thank you!" Anna yelled a little too loud. "No problem princess." Vlad replied.

During the ride Elsa braided Anna's hair in pigtails and her own in a French bun. "Bye Vlad!" They both said exiting the bus.

"Hey Queenie should I just wait for ya since your coming back instead of waiting for the next one?"

Elsa smiled looking back at his two passengers who were sleeping in their seats. The same two everyday.

"Are you sure?" She asked unsure.

"Eh might as well. It'll be fun to steal Luke's pick up." Elsa shook her head. Luke and Vlad had been going at it for as long as she knew them stealing pick ups and stops from each other.

It was only a short walk to Crocus District Elementary to Anna's relief.

Elsa walked Anna to the office. Her teachers would have probably wanted to meet with her but she just couldn't risk being late. Kneeling down she hugged Anna tightly. "Okay behave if your teachers ask tell them mommy had an emergency okay?"

"Mmhmm" Anna nodded giving her a thumbs up. "I love you."

"I love you too my snowflake." Standing Elsa headed for the door. "Remember you're my one and only."

Anna giggled and ran through the office to the classrooms.

Elsa sighed once on the bus, she wish she could be there for her daughter more on her first day but this job was their saving grace, since she had to quite the Secretary position she had because the hours were not bendable to Anna's schedule.

It payed well but she couldn't leave her little girl waiting at school until five close to six.

Getting off of the bus she looked on her phone and followed the directions to the upper part of town near the heart of Ardall city.

She walked into a courtyard where a gate was located along with a security guard. Looking past the iron decorative bars that had a intricate design of B on the front of it was a vast estate that looked like it could have been a city itself. She immediately felt intimidated by how high end her employers seemed to be. She had heard of the Blakshires and the gossip that surrounded the family but never really paid close attention to them since she had her own life to handle.

Approaching the guard he gave her a once over that made her skin crawl but she choose to ingore it. "I'm here for a job interview with Mrs. Blakeshire, about the erm maid position." She fished out her approved application and handed it to him. Looking it over he handed it to her opening the gate.

"Have a nice looong walk sweetcheeks." He leered. Elsa walked as fast as her legs would carry her through the gate away from him. There was a very luxurous looking drive path that was side by side with yards that had the greenest grass Elsa had ever seen.

The drive path seemed to never end on the estate until Elsa finally made it to a grand staircase that looked to be made of expensive stone. Two Horse statues stood at the end of the railings.

Taking a deep breath Elsa climbed up to the ridiculously large brass and glass door. Two plants lay at each side they looked like trees. Was everything here triple normal size?

Elsa rung the door and waited. A young and very handsom man answered. He had slick back brown hair, dark mysterious eyes, and a light stuble. Thrown off guard Elsa opened her mouth twice before she was able to answer his raised eyebrow.

"Erm um I'm here for the maid positio-" Before she could finish he moved aside.

"Come in." Taken back by the abrupt behaviour Elsa took a slow step into the grande foyer. Some would consider the wooden interior luxurious but to Elsa it was gaudy and cluttered. Fancy things just placed here and there to show off the wealth of the place.

"I'll lead you to Madame's private rooms." The stoic butler said giving Elsa a don't touch anything look.

She observed carefully the vases in the large dark wood hallway that could easily buy her a car.

"Right through here." He instructed opening double doors that led to a prestigious living room then leaving.

Elsa waited and began to look around at the expensive pieces of art and trinkets then turned her attention to the taxidermy of the room. Between bears, wolves, elk, reindeer, all natural creatures of Arendelle. The center piece was a large polar bear Elsa could tell was the prize skin. She walked closely to it and could see it had a very painful death in its eyes.

"Well what the hell do you mean it's put off for tomorrow? I didn't make any plans because I thought it was tonight.….Well fix it!" Elsa turned to see a gorgeous woman walk in with a cell phone. She looked Elsa up and down with a bored look.

"I'm guessing you're the new help." She said directing her gaze at Elsa's clothing causing the blonde to look down at herself. It was only when she compared her outfit to this woman's that she saw the differences between her wrinkled blue blouse and the nicest skirt she had was rags compared to the name brand black and white dress and golden jewelry that adorened her wrists, fingers, neck and ears.

"Yes I'm here for-"

"Turner will prep you then you can get to work." The woman interrupted. "Katrina Blakeshire." She said into the air.

"Umm Elsa Lovedsien." Elsa held out her hand for a minute only for it to be ignored.

"I have credentials-" Elsa began digging in her bag.

"Ha! Credentials Elsa you're here to clean my toilettes and cook for me not be my personal assistant. Get into the kitchen and geared up for work." Katrina started lighting a cigarette.

"Um my….interview?" Elsa squeaked wincing at the look she recieved.

"Believe me I would love to waste my time interviewing my maid but I'm afraid I have better things to do than go over what type of cleaning chemicals you'll be using. Now shoo." She waved her hand dismissing her but she boldly remained.

"Ugh what!?"

"I have a daughter who needs me to pick her up at three and I'd have to bring her here but she won't be in the way of anything." Elsa quickly explained hoping this wouldn't be a deal breaker.

Katrina gave her a look of unbelievable irritation as if the answer was obvious. "I don't give a fuck just don't turn the place into a goddamn daycare now again shoo." Taking a breath Elsa exited the room and hallway to find she hadn't the slightest idea where the kitchen was.

She began exploring but was taken to room after room that proved to not be the kitchen she was about ready to give up until she made it to a room that was different from the rest. In a place where it seemed simple wouldn't exist here was this room that was warm and welcoming yet reclusive and humble. There was a small fire place and arm chair. Books took up most of the walls and a soft rug was the center. The decorations were pictures of a baby and child and pictures that were drawn by a kid with little arts and crafts that took up the desk.

Before Elsa could get a closer look deep growls startled her to a oblivion, she screamed and turned to see a liver colored and black and brown Doberman bearing teeth at her, she backed up into the bookshelf.

"Hey you two idiots knock it off!" A feathery voice sounded from around the corner. The dogs immediately backed off.

A young woman turned the corner. Elsa's eyes quickly devoured her. She had ear length chocolate brown hair that looked incredibly soft. One bouncy part curled over her violet eyes which threw Elsa off a bit. They were the same color as light purple violet flower petals. Her wispy round face was soft and she seemed to not have a angry bone in her body. She was a little shorter than Elsa and approached pursing her small lips while hugging herself. She was in black dress pants and an over sized blue sweater with a white dress shirt underneath.

"Umm who are you?" Her voice matched her lithe body perfectly and was very light and soft. Elsa broke her stare and cleared her throat.

"I'm Elsa Lovedsien…the new maid." There was no sign of ridicule in the woman's eyes just recognition.

"Oh uhh well I'm Clarkson Blakeshire." Elsa gasped at being in the presence of the heiress. Clarkson didn't make many public apprarances unlike Katrina unless she had to.

"I had no idea. I was looking for the kitchen." Elsa chuckled out nervously.

Clarkson nodded smiling softly. "Well I hate to tell you this but this is my study not the kitchen." Elsa nodded then moved to the door avoiding the large dog panting while laying on the carpet. They both had expensive leather collars.

"I could show you the way if you like?" How sweet. Elsa gushed at the simple gesture seeing that this Blakeshire was more accomadating than the other.

"Yes please." Elsa answered while Clarkson led the way out of her office.

"So you applied and everything huh." Clarkson began probably hoping to start conversation.

"Yes I had to quite my job because the hours didn't agree with my daughter's schedule." Clarkson made an affirmative noise that sounded on the borderline of pleased.

They took turns down different hallways and through doors that Elsa mentally mapped out.

"Well here it is the kitchen." Clarkson introduced with mock grandeur. Elsa giggled and took a look around the huge brown kitchen. Every surface was reflective and shined to perfection. Polished daily.

"Bulda?" The heiress called looking into the pantry.

"Ah yes Clarkson right here honey." A whimsical voice answered it belonged to a short heavy cheerful looking woman in a black and white maid's garment.

"Bulda this is the replacement maid Elsa Lovedsien." Clarkson introduced then Bulda gave a warm smile on her rosey cheeks while wiping her hands on her apron.

"Lovely to meet you deary." Instead of a hand shake Elsa recieved a tight hug which she happily returned.

"Well I'll leave you two to get acquainted." With that Clarkson took her leave.

"It's very nice to meet you as well ." Elsa said politely.

"Well Madame told me we were to expect a new maid so I prepared everything here is your uniform you are expected to wear it everyday.." She placed a traditional maid's outfit on the dark brown granite countertop. "And here is the map of the premises and a manuel." Elsa took the items.

"If you have any questions just ask me or my son he's usually here after school working in the gardens." Elsa nodded and found a powder room she could change in. She looked at herself in the mirror and chuckled. She resembled one of the maid's from the movies. It came up to her knees which was okay as long as her ass wasn't showing when she bent down.

She began to read over the manuel and decided to explore the premises. After thirty minuets of walking her exploration led her into a very plain room. The walls were light pastel blue with dark wooden floors.

There was a white bookshelf that had exploration map books along with plane mechanics. A spinning globe, a simple desk that had a pencil and pen holder, well organized, and a laptop.

 _Aaha_! Toys neatly stacked on a cabinet. God the room seamed sterile and shouldn't belong to a child. A tiny bed was neatly made with a white bed sheet and two pillows. What caught Elsa's attention was a elevated tank that had a small pond and a lot of leaves. Finally spotting a cute little yellow and blue frog. Elsa smiled at the creature just relaxing on a leaf.

"That's Wippy." Gasping the blonde turned around to who she thought was Clarkson but wasn't since Clarkson wasn't the size of a toddler.

A Clarkson clone stood in the doorway. The only explanation was that this was Clarkson's child.

"Clarkson Maria Blakeshire Junior." She introduced approaching with her tiny little hand outstretched Elsa carefully took it and shook.

"Elsa Lovedsien." Appearently Clarkson Junior had the same sense of style as her mother with a stripped blue sweater and orange pants and white socks with black buckle shoes. The only difference was her hair was short, black with large swept bangs and her violet eyes were more intensely colored and darker.

Elsa found the little girl absoulety lissome and adoring. She wanted to gush over her but knew better to not pinch her chubby cheeks that went with her age.… _wait how old was she_?

"How old are Clarkson Junior?" She asked.

"Five and everyone calls me C.J." She informed.

"I have a daughter who's six she loves to play." Elsa said it seemed keep the young girl interested.

"So do you go to kindergarten?" C.J shook her head.

"No but I have lessons that are from eight to one."

"And then what do you do?" Elsa bent over. C.J gave her a strange look as if she wasn't used to someone taking so much interest in herself.

"I usually play with my dogs, Athena and Apollo." Elsa narrowed her eyes playfully.

"So it was your pooches who tried to eat me earlier huh." She poked C.J's stomach earning a surprised expression from the girl. She loved kids.

"Yes they can be a bit agitated at strangers."

"I must admit C.J I am very impressed at your exquisite vocabulary." Elsa quipped in a cheerful voice.

"I read a lot." She responded shrugging.

"So can you let me in on any secrets about this place?" Elsa asked smiling.

"My Mama prefers cranberry juice over coffee and anything else if, she wants alcohol it would be amazing for her if you managed to get cranberry anything in it since she loves cranberries. And I don't like egg yolk."

Elsa nodded. "Well thank you so much C.J according to this manuel it is time for your lunch so would you like to come with me to make it? We can get to know each other." Straightening Elsa heard C.J gasp then nod shyly.

Elsa held out her hand which the girl looked at oddly as if she didn't know what to do with it. Then slowly she took Elsa's hand and the left the room.

* * *

C.J liked this lady which was odd because before all of the young maids never paid any attention to her and well Katrina…. she shuddered at the thought.

Elsa started heading down the wrong hallway so C.J tugged at her. "No the kitchen is this way." Didn't this woman have a map.

"Oh." After a few minuets Elsa began heading in the wrong direction again for C.J to correct her. She did this a couple of times before C.J caught on to the game of basically leading the blind. She giggled which surprised her. She thought only mama could make her giggle this way.

When they entered the kitchen Elsa started digging in the fridge. "So what do you want for breakfast.. I mean lunch sorry." C.J chuckled climbing up to sit at the bar counter. Suddenly she was lifted into the seat. "Here you go Little Birdy." Elsa coed assisting her into the chair. That was odd no one had ever helped her up before nor called her little birdy. No one except mama asked her what she wanted ever either.

"So what is on the menu?" Taking advantage of the rare moment Clarkson smiled. "Mozzarella sticks and chicken fingers!" The request made Elsa smile with her teeth brightly. She was so pretty.

"Mozzarella sticks and chicken fingers coming right up!" She set to cooking when the scent drew in Clarkson who snuck up behind C.J and kissed her head.

"Something smells da-lish." Clarkson piped up. "Yeah I choose the menu!" C.J excitedly replied hugging her hands.

"Will you have lunch with us?" C.J pleaded looking up at her mama with eyes she knew the woman could never resist.

"Of course my darling." Their exchange made Elsa smile wistfully while she cooked. When the food was done she made their plates and poured both a tall beaker of cranberry juice.

She noticed the way Clarkson's eyes lit up at the beverage. The mother however frowned when she noticed Elsa had failed to make her own plate.

"Elsa aren't you eating with us?" She asked making the blonde sputter.

"Well uh I thought….okay." Elsa set a plate for herself and sat at the bar counter with the mother and daughter.

Clarkson's willowly manner and gentle nature made Elsa think of the pretty bluejays that nested in the two blossom trees in her back yard. How mysterious and crisp their feathers were, how they were so gentle and protective of their baby birds, but mostly what reminded her of them was Clarkson's limber voice which sounded a lot like their song.

She was delicate, both mother and child were and Elsa would handle these precious birds with her most tenderness of care.


	4. Chapter 4

So far Elsa had learned that Bulda's son went to the same school as Anna in the third grade so she offered to bring him from now on with Anna to the estate and Bulda gladly accepted while also giving Elsa permission to use her small car to make the commute to the school.

"Um I'm here to pick up my daughter Anna and the son of a co-worker by the name of Kristoff Bjorgman." Elsa informed the front desk woman named Lisa.

The brunette gave a lovely smile and began looking through some papers. Elsa decided to add. "Mrs. Bjorgman called earlier while I was on my way."

"Ah yes here it is on a sticky note. Also Anna's homeroom teacher Mr. Bettle was wondering when you two could meet since you missed the parent introduction this morning." Elsa sighed running her hands through her now messed up bangs.

"I must admit that's going to be a bit tough since I just started a new job." Lisa nodded understanding, she folded her arms and leaned on the desk. "I could tell him to postpone if that would help."

"Oh that would be wonderful." Elsa exasperated chuckling lightly. Lisa nodded licking her lips. "Yeah of course and Anna should be getting out right…about no-"

"MOMMY!" Elsa grinned turning to her little redhead. Her green button up shirt and jean shorts were a little dirty.

"Snowflake!" Elsa bent down and scooped up the excited girl and kissed her cheek. "How was your first day?"

"You'll never guess who goes here to." Anna started. Elsa lifted her eyebrows in question. "Eugene and Jane from camp!"

"Whoa no way?" Elsa mocked being absoulety surprised. Anna nodded.

"I just sent word to Kristoff's last class to send him down to the office." Lisa informed on the phone.

Anna tilted her head as Elsa put her down.

"Who's Kristoff?" Elsa smoothed her hair down.

"He's the son of my co-worker."

"Oh." Anna simply replied then her mouth slowly created an O face. "You got the job?!" She bounced tugging on Elsa's blouse sleeve.

"Mmhm."

A little boy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes came through the door with a happy gait. Anna walked up to him folding her hands. "Are you Christopher?" She asked politely.

"It's Kristoff." He deadpanned.

"Oh goodie! We're going to take you with us." Kristoff nodded putting both hands around his backpack straps.

"Okay you two let's go we have to hurry." Elsa ushered the children out of the office and into the parking lot.

"I have a lot of papers for you to sign mommy." Anna's tiny voice sounded from the back as she fished through her bag.

"Yeah they always give you a lot of stuff the first week." Kristoff leaned against the door looking out the window. "I'm joining basketball." He told Elsa who looked in the rearview.

"Wow when does basketball start?"

"This October. So I'm going to practice."

"Practice makes good." Anna chimed in kicking her legs back and forth.

Kristoff looked at her through lidded eyes. "You mean perfect." He corrected.

The ride was filled with kids talking and giggling while Elsa focused on the road. She concluded Kristoff was a grounded, blunt, and intelligent kid.

When they pulled into the estate Anna's eyes lit up. "Wow is- I didn't know you worked in a castle Mommy." Elsa chuckled.

"Yeah cool huh."

"I wonder what princess lives here." Anna mused smashing her face into the window.

"A very nice princess lives here. She's smart, sweet, and very cute…." Elsa's face saddened at how stoic the little girl was when they met. She could tell there was something there that shouldn't have been, a seriousness that a child should not have. "And lonely." She added under her breath.

Getting out the car Elsa knew she would have to tighten the reigns on her little red race horse. "Anna now listen here I want you to sit quietly and do not move. You are not allow to run, scream, wiggle, jump, climb, and especially and I can't stress this enough. Do. Not. Touch. Anything. Ever. I don't even care if it's a pillow do not touch. Understand?" Anna visibly was disappointed that she wouldn't be allowed to explore the castle.

"It's okay Miss Lovedsien Anna can come help me in the gardens." Kristoff spoke up putting a hand on Anna's shoulder. Her eyes lit up and she bounced in excitement.

"Yeah I can help!" Elsa thought about it for a minute.

"Alright.."

"YESS!" Anna cheered.

"But you must listen to Kristoff and stay with him if I find out you miss behave you'll be sentenced to a chair." The threat made Anna nod her head vigorously.

"We'll take the back way Miss Lovedsien." Kristoff said leading Anna around the front. Elsa waved then went inside.

When her mother was out of sight Anna finally looked around at the gigantic property. It was like a dream but scary. She expected to see a dragon soon.

"Come on Anna." She was drawn out of her daze by Kristoff who was putting a key into a large black gate door.

Anna gasped and ran after him. "What's through this door?" Anna asked eagerly waiting. Kristoff looked down at her with a smug look.

"My gardens." Anna frowned. "But I thought these belonged to the queen and king."

"Yeah well I'm the keeper of these gardens. I keep them alive so they're mine. I know everything there is to know about growing stuff. I'll teach ya then maybe you can start working here." Opening the door they found themselves in a stone hallway with vines along the walls.

Anna touched the cold wet walls as they walked down. "Is this a secret garden?" Her young voice was laced with wonder.

"No just a regular garden but it has secrets. Wanna see them?"

"Yes!" Her voice echoed through the tunnel.

"Okay try to keep up!" With that Kristoff took off with a sprint. Anna moved her short legs to try an catch up but the boy kept the lead.

"Wait for me Christopher!" She yelled then heard a faint. "It's Kristoff!"

When she made it through the tunnel the boy was nowhere to be seen. Anna looked around the thick folliage and bright flowers of assorted colors. Everything was neatly kept. Clipped bushes were in the shape of animals and other figures. Anna looked closer. They almost seemed alive and it frightened her a little so she moved on.

Continuing down the stone walkway a small maze made out of roses caught her attention. She began to walk slowly towards the bushes and tried to touch a flower but recieved a thorn instead.

"Ouch!" She quickly brought her bleeding finger tip to her mouth.

"Careful. I like to keep them natural." She turned to see Kristoff standing next to a frumpy but cute looking brown creature.

"This is Sven. I found him here, must of snuck in or something." He petted Sven's head who lulled a tongue out panting. Anna chuckled. "What is Sven exactly?" She inched cautiously closer reaching out. He ran forward startling her with a lick to the hand.

"He's a baby reindeer and needs me to take care of him so you can't tell anyone he's here." Kristoff's voice became stern letting the girl know he meant business.

"I won't." Anna said but the blonde shook his head.

"That's not enough you have to pink swear. Have you seen the Madam's personal lounge? I'm pretty sure that's Sven's pa mounted on the wall in there." Anna shoved her pinky at the boy with determination. "Pinky swear." Kristoff hooked his pinky around hers.

"Wanna see something cool?" Anna nodded following Kristoff to the back of the gardens where a shed was located.

"Wait here." He instructed Anna obeyed and watched him struggle with the door with the help of Sven.

Behind the door laid a old red wagon that looked like it was being worked on.

"Ta da!" He excitedly introduced Sven did a tiny bow for effect.

Anna tilted her head. "Well?" She asked expecting more.

"It's a sled." Kristoff said as if it was the most obvious thing to ever exist.

"It's an old wagon that someone is trying to save." Anna sassed crossing her arms.

Kristoff's hands fell dejectedly to his sides while Sven's ears flopped.

"You're cold." He whined making Anna giggle. She turned to the house to see a small girl in the window looking down at them. She gasped. That must be the princess. "Who's that?" Anna pointed to the window.

When Kristoff followed her point the girl ducked.

"That's C.J but she's not allowed to play." Anna frowned still looking at the window.

"Howcome?" Kristoff made his fingers look like claws stomping closer to Anna.

"Because one of her mothers is an evil witch." He replied in a sinister voice.

Anna smushed her cheeks with worry. "Than we have to save her!"

"No." Kristoff replied simply.

"Fine I'll save her then." Anna determinedly marched up to the wall that C.J's window was under and began climbing, her mother's warning long forgotten.

Kristoff followed and looked on with a lazy look. "You're going to kill yourself."

"Stop distracting me." Anna hissed struggling with her wobbly limbs.

"I have a map you can just sneek through the house." Anna looked down angrily from her perch. "Why didn't you say so!?"

"Kristoff shrugged. "You didn't ask." Sven bit hold of a folded paper in his brown hoodie pocket.

Anna tried to climb down but failed falling into a bush earning two bruises along her upper arm and a cut knee. She jumped out of the bush sputtering.

She took the paper and opened it. It was a map!

"I'll try to come back later." She started for the glass slidding doors. Making it into the house she realized she would have to not only avoid the evil witch but also someone much more dangerous-

"So I was thinking maybe it would be a whole lot easier to just cover our own sections of the house while cleaning."

"Mommy!" Anna whispered out harshly ducking under a table pulling the cloth over herself.

"I actually think that is a great idea Elsa. Oh I do hope my boy is being courtious with Anna he tends to be a little aloof sometimes." Elsa smiled putting a hand on Bulda's shoulder.

"My Anna can handle herself she's a tough little snowflake." The two women exited the room completely emerged in their conversation.

Anna got from under the table and looked to the map to see where her mother was headed and took note to avoid that part of the house.

"Don't worry princess C.J I'm coming." She followed the map while ducking corners and diving under furniture if she heard a voice or footsteps. This house was scary at times but she found it exciting. As if she was a knight to the rescue. Kristoff was her squire and Sven the steed.

Finally she made it to a the hallway at the end of it was wooden door Anna was about to rush in but stopped in her tracks. There before her was two dragons, a red one and a black one, keeping guard of the princess' room in slumber.

Sweat dripped down her forehead as she tip-toed between their paws as quietly as she could. One of them stretched out on the floor while Anna snuck away.

* * *

Apollo opened his eyes his to spot a little girl trying to sneak into his master's room. She seemed to be no real threat so the Doberman closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Having made it passed the dragons Anna finally opened the door but the room didn't look like one that would belong to a princess.

She began looking around and noticed a tank. Getting closer a voice made her jump.

"That's Wippy." Turning around she saw the girl from the window only she was wearing large thick black glasses.

"Oh It's you!" She cheered. "It's me." C.J responded calmly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked putting her hands behind her back.

"I'm here to save you from the evil witch." Anna gave the most noble bow she could muster.

C.J raised an eyebrow. After a couple of seconds of blinking slowly she responded. "…What?"

"The evil witch queen who reigns here keeping you captive." Anna explained straightening.

"My mother?" C.J folded her arms with an unamused look.

"Yuparoni."

Shaking her head the younger girl put her hand on her forhead shaking it lightly. "Katrina is not a magical evil witch….she's a narcissist." Anna had no idea what that meant but it still sounded evil.

"You see this?" She pulled up her sleeve displaying her bruise. "I got that trying to rescue you. So come on outside and play."

C.J shook her head. "I'm not allowed to play in the gardens just in here." She gestured to the room around them.

"Well then let's play then." Anna wiggled walking to the bed. There was a few books scattered.

"It's not play time, it's quiet time." C.J complained following after the tiring girl.

Anna picked one up and sat on the bed flipping through the pages. It was about planes. Turning to the front cover she read the page.

"Clarkson. Huh like Clark Kent."

"Who?" C.J asked moving closer fixing her glasses.

"A superhero." _That was it_. "Get out." C.J scolded. She didn't have time for this and this red headache was going to get her in trouble.

Anna sadly got off of the bed and casted one last glance to the books and noticed they were all about flying and planes.

"He actually is just like you, Clark Kent that is, he can fly."

That caught C.J's attention. "He can?" She asked curiously.

Anna nodded and waited while the girl was thinking with her lips pursed and she scratched the back of her neck.

C.J patted the bed and then looked under it pulling out her beige aviator helmet with goggles her mama got for her birthday.

"Don't say anything about this.." She pointed to the helmet on her head. "To anyone. Promise?"

Anna nodded smiling sitting across from her. "Promise."

"So tell me more about Clark Kent and how he flys." C.J opened to her favorite page in her plane book.

So Anna set to telling her all about Superman and his secret identity.

"So he's kinda like you. You're secret identity is your glasses but you're really a flyer girl when you put on that hat." Anna stood up on the bed using her arms as wings. C.J stood up and copied the action hesitantly. It felt good.

"It's an aviator helmet and I'm a aviator…or I wanna be."

Anna smirked. "Then let's fly  _Clark Kent_." She began making plane noises and jumped off of the bed zooming away.

C.J excitedly followed and ran around the room. For the first time in her life she felt as if she were really flying.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aahchoo!" A tear wipped down Elsa's cheek along with a little bit a mucus from her nose Which she sniffled up and wiped on her sleeve. It wasn't until she heard a "Bless you." then her head came up from the dusty large novels she was cleaning to catch Clarkson stepping into her study with a very calm smile. She was so tranquil Elsa couldn't help but feel a peace in her presence.

"Uh yes thank you." She stuttered going back to work of cleaning the book covers. It wasn't in the manuel but she took it upon herself to do such.

"So Elsa..you Don't mind if I call you Elsa do you?" Clarkson came over and grabbed a rag picking up a book. Delicately she began cleaning the golden rims.

Elsa got distracted by the gentle and careful touch of her hands. She felt her eyelids become hooded and her shoulders relax at the sight of the heiress' work. It was as if she was in a trance by the fluid movements of the brunette's fingers.

Clarkson took notice but didn't mind and just continued. It wasn't until the woman sniffled that Elsa came to with a deep blush returning to her own work.

"Shouldn't I be the one to do this?" She gestured to the books. Clarkson chuckled, her brown perfect coiffed bang flopping over her forehead. Elsa wanted so badly to touch her hair, to play in it but she shoved the childish thoughts back down inside her mind.

"I used to clean these because the maid's were not allowed to touch them." Clarkson's eyebrows furrowed at the memory of one of the maid's breaking the spine of a priceless antique, she was fired after that. Elsa's eyes widended at the mistake she made. Overstepping the boundaries of the estate. Fear clung to her at losing the one job that was her last hope. She was about to open her mouth to apologize but was stopped by Clarkson.

"But you seem to know what you are doing. You treat them with respect despite how fragile they are. You're tender touch is what they need in order to be maintained." Clarkson looked up making eye contact. Violet meeting azure. Elsa usually found it difficult to keep eye contact with people, there was always a challenge, always a want or desire but in Clarkson's eyes there was none of that, just who she was shone in them and the young mother found herself not wanting to look away. She liked what she saw in Clarkson, the sincerity there so pure yet was injured. This Blujay had a broken wing that unfortunately hadn't been tended to becoming lame.

"You seem compasionate and aware of the…worn and broken art pieces you are handling. Watch." Elsa looked down to see the book she was tending to looked a lot better. A little torn here and there. The spine no longer so dusty and slit, Clarkson took one end between her fingers and opened the book while Elsa did so to the other side carefully opening it up to the middle.

She gasped at the beautiful script and artwork surrounding the pages in beautiful color combinations. It all looked handmade by someone kind and patient who cared about their work.

"These books suffered from…rough handling and inconsiderate…." Clarkson swallowed thickly. Her iris swirled with layers, layers that were baked on with years. "Well these books.." Her finger trailed along the spine. "Haven't seen a lot of love."

Elsa sighed and put a cautiously shakey hand on Clarkson's back making the woman flinch. This was all the evidence Elsa needed to make a vague conclusion at the life she and C.J led. "I think you're right. That I have just the right touch to not only maintain but also repair these…beautiful pieces."

Clarkson nodded. "Well let's hope they're very important to me." They continued to clean on until Clarkson realized Elsa never answered her.

"So….is it okay to call you Elsa?" Elsa looked at her with a small grin. Her apprehension was somehow endearing. Clarkson didn't belong here in the city full of corruption she belonged somewhere as good and wholesome as she was.

"Yes it is."

Clarkson nodded smiling then her expression quickly changed to one of doubt. Her head turned so quickly her neck snapped. "You-you well!" She calmed herself from the outburst of sputtering from excitement feeling embarrassed but Elsa didn't mind. "Uh You can call me Clarkson…if you would like." She said her words carefully then glanced at the blonde.

"What are your hours here?"

"Eight to nine." It was then Elsa noticed Clarkson was shaking a little. "But I leave at two-forty nineish in the afternoon to pick up my daughter Anna."

"How old is Anna?"

"She's six." The answer made Clarkson gush.

"Awe I bet she's a cutie." Elsa laughed. Thinking of her little ginger lion.

"Well that's one way to describe her."

"C.J is five. You-you're actually the first person she's gotten so friendly with."

Elsa hummed then began putting the books away gently. The admition made her feel good about herself. The fact that C.J had taken to her.

"I should probably go pick out C.J's Pajamas hehe. Plus Chad is here so." Elsa watched Clarkson walk but her eyes remained on the blonde so when she turned around she banged her head right into the glass of the study door.

"Ouch!" She cried gripping her head. Rubbing the spot her face turned so red it was as if all of her blood flooded into her cheeks. "Erm i-i uh the…" She looked so morbidly humiliated as she forced out a weak laugh that Elsa held in her own pressing her lips together.

"Be careful of the uh glass here it's eh… really clean….." Leaving she poked her head through awkwardly. "It'll kill ya." When she was gone Elsa began snickering uncontrollably.

This explained why the poor little bluejay barely left her nest. Elsa thought. She was a little ball of klutzy, inelegant, sweetness.

* * *

C.J chased after Anna making pretend she was plane when the redhead stopped in front of Wippy's tank. It looked like a jungle in there. Anna imagined herself shrinking down and exploring the thick environment.

"What's in there?" Anna asked pointing. C.J. adjusted her hat stopping as well.

"I told you already that's Wippy." Anna pressed her finger to glass.

"Can I touch him?" The question made Clarkson wince a little. She looked very doubtful as she scuffed her shoe against the floor.

"Katrina says I can only take him out on Thursdays at four-eleven for fifteen minutes." Katrina was extremely strict when it came to rules that applied to C.J. No running. She wasn't allowed to speak unless she was spoken to. Not allowed outside without permission. And her room always had to be kept spotless. She especially wasn't allowed in her mother's lounge. C.J made certain to not disobey since the last time she did she got punished setting into motion the yelling, the screaming, her mama running away with her and them being forced back here. It was then that C.J wished for wings. Wings so she could fly away with her mama to beautiful places. Her mama was always taking her punches and C.J wanted to rescue her for a change.

"Please..." Anna folded her hands and jutted out her lip. C.J felt her resolve slowly breaking away the longer she looked into the turquoise gems that were Anna's eyes.  _Why was this girl so transfixing?_  It boggled her.

Sighing she got her stool from the corner and opened Wippy's tank reaching in to pick him up. What was she doing? Rules that she didn't break ever were now being completly disregarded all for this red headache.

But she had so much fun, something she only got when she and her mama snuck away and delved themselves into their own little world. Anna had something that C.J craved the the ability that when there was no joy or fun Anna made her own and shared it.

As C.J craddled Wippy she noticed the way Anna's eyes lit up. A look she wanted strangely to draw out from the girl more.

"Hi Wippy. Can I pet you Wippy?" Anna's hand was shaking but she was giggling when she touched him lightly.

"He feels like….skin."

C.J smiled. "He has skin so that makes sense." Anna didn't quite get her sarcasm so she just nodded unbeknownst to her C.J was watching her smiling.

Her stare was broken by the sound of her uncle's loud voice, he sounded close. Fear gripped her small heart as she looked around her room that was messy from her and Anna's playing. Her lips trembled and she let out whimpers that made Anna frown.

"What's wrong?" Anna put a hand on C.J's shoulder. She looked like she was on the break of a meltdown.

"My uncle's coming…you have to go now…and wash your hands, Wippy is toxic." She put Wippy on the counter and ushered Anna to the door.

"If you go now you can turn the corner before he gets in here." Anna protested. She didn't want to go after all the trouble she went through to get here.

"Wait…what's wrong?"

"I'm in trouble that's what's wrong now go!" C.J pleaded. The last thing she wanted was for Chad to discover Anna and tell Katrina. Elsa could suffer for it.

"When can I see you again?" Before she left she had to know.

C.J desperately thought of an answer. "If you managed to sneak up here again I'll let you in and then we can play okay?" Anna nodded then bowed down. C.J wouldn't admit the gesture made her feel special.

"Thank you for the fun and letting my touch your frog Clark Kent." She ran out and vanished probably to the gardens. She was lucky.

C.J hurriedly ran to her bed and stuffed her helmet under, in a desperate attempt to clean up her uncle walked in looking around her room. His face did not looked pleased.

She stood up and put her hands behind her back keeping her head down to scared to look up into his eyes. He played the role of physcal disciplinarian for Katrina. C.J found that her mother's word hurt more than Chadwick's hands or boots.

"Your mother sent me up here to get you for dinner since the new maid is nowhere to be found...but it seems that.." He saw Wippy out of his tank sitting on the counter. That was a big no no.

"That we'll be delayed. What happend in here?" His voice dropped an octave with the question. C.J gathered what was left of her nerves and answered.

"I…I was playing." Her voice was shivering as she eyed the large metal buckle of his belt. She wished the ground would swallow her up.

"Katrina will not like this Clarkson, she most of all will not like it if I don't punish you." As he spoke he began taking off his belt. He looked like he didn't really want to but he would never go against Katrina nor did he wish to. "Pants down." The command made the girl flinch as she unbuttoned her pants. "Turn around." She did breathing erratically. Her legs wobbled begging her to go running into her mama's arms but she couldn't drag her into this. She had taken to many beatings for C.J's sake, she just couldn't no matter how much she wanted to.

The sound of the belt whipping through the air was as loud as the strike was hard sending C.J forward. She clutched to her bed for support and used the blanket as a tissue to wipe her now wet cheeks. She had to take this for her mama. _No running, no screaming._

She cried but kept in mind to keep it down so Katrina wouldn't hear putting her in a deeper hole when particular strike made her scream which she muffled.

Eventually she numbed out. Her mind drifted to the ones she was keeping out of trouble by not being a coward. Elsa, her mama..Anna.

Anna. She was a nice thought to have during a situation like this. So distracting in the most plesant of ways.

* * *

Clarkson ran a hand over her face in thought of Elsa. She really liked the woman. She was as beautiful as she was kind. She especially loved how well she treated C.J.

She noticed Athena and Apollo scratching at C.J's door which was unusual since C.J would have let them in by now.

"Hey what's wrong you two?" She asked pushing the dogs back slipping into the door.

"Now clean up. I don't want to see you downstairs for the whole night. You can go to bed without food in ya stomach to remind-" Clarkson quickly interjected running past her brother's large form.  _This couldn't be happening again. Not again_.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She said picking C.J up in her arms. She was shaking and very warm. She was also clenching up making odd wheezing noises.

"Ow." C.J complained when her rear pressed against her mama's arm.

Clarkson knelt down with her and pulled her pants down revealing angry welts form her buttocks. She gasped gripping her daughter tightly. She turned to Chad darkly all fear of her brother abandoned.

"I told you not to touch my child again Chadwick." She warned in an errily calm voice. C.J just clung to her mother who never shouted. One of the traits she loved the most was mama never shouted unlike Katrina.

"Clarkson I don't give a fuck what you say. It doesn't matter. What does matter is what Katrina tells me to do and she said to make sure this room is kept clean or else." He stepped closer. The visible comparison to his body to Clarkson clearly stated who was the one to back down. He was nothing more than her wife's gooney blinded by their sick love.

Instead the sister laid her child on the bed soothing her and cleaning her face. "Get out Chad." Her voice cracked with pain for her baby. Chad snickered at how weak she was and waltzed out putting his belt on.

Clarkson could here the dogs growling at him but he slipped past them cursing.

"I'm so sorry C.J." Clarkson began to cry sniffling. C.J sat up and hugged her mama just wanting to be held. "I'm so so sorry. I…I'm sorry I can't protect you like I should. You deserve so much more than what I can give."

C.J answered the only way she knew how. "You love me." That was so much in C.J's eyes when she was constantly told by Katrina that something like her wasn't meant to be loved. Clarkson smiled past her tears. "Yes yes I do more than anything. You're my everything."

"I love you too." C.J whispered snuggling into her mother's chest growing tired from crying. Clarkson kissed her head and laid her down going to the closet picking out a nightgown so it would not irritate her daughter's welts.

C.J laid on her side when Clarkson handed her the only stuffed animal she had. It was a stuffed rat that looked more like a fox. C.J hugged it breathing deeply.

Clarkson opened the door allowing Apollo and Athena to rush in trying to clamber over C.J's now sleeping form.

"Nonononono!" Clarkson grabbed them by the collars pulling the large dogs off calming them. "Shush. Keep an eye on her." Clarkson instructed while they lay on the floor.

She looked back from around the door and knew C.J was in safe hands…paws.

Clarkson went straight to Katrina's lounge but she wasn't in there. It wasn't until she heard voices in the third living room. Following the noise she found Elsa serving champagne to Katrina and Chad.

Katrina was in the middle of laughing reclining in a chair. Her smile disappeared as soon her eyes fell on her wife with aged hate.

"What do you want?" She droned taking a sip.

Elsa saw Clarkson shiver inwardly then close her eyes and take a deep breath as if she was building up nerve.

"I told you to not touch my child especially when she didn't do anything wrong." Her voice shook. Katrina rolled her eyes putting her glass down.

"Clarkson what are you doing?" She asked in a condescending tone then glanced at Elsa.

"Oh I get it you.. want to show off in front of the new maid right?" Standing she took steps towards Clarkson. Elsa felt extremely uncomfortable being present during such confrontation.

"No. This isn't about that this is about C.J getting hit for no reason." Elsa's breath hitched at the thought of one as little as C.J getting punished. She was the most polite and well behaved child Elsa had ever met.

"Oh there was a reason." Chad added. "Her room was a mess and Wippy was out of his cage." Clarkson was a bit surprised by this but that still was no excuse.

"That's not a reason! C.J alwasy keeps her room spotless, I mean she's five years old for Christ's sake!" Elsa jumped when the back of Katrina's hand struck Clarkson's cheek sending her head around.

"I don't like this. Both you and that….that child upstairs are forgetting your places. The only way for a person like her with that… thing to be accepted into the world is for her to have discipline and know that the world can never love her for what she is."

Elsa was perplexed, what did Katrina mean by thing? C.J was a perfect little bird.

"I love her…" Clarkson pleaded her hand raising to the bruise forming on her cheek.

Katrina snickered. "You loved me didn't you and it meant nothing. I already told you Clarkson both you and your child need to understand that you are unlovable."

When she turned around she heard one last protest that made Chad stand up.

"I'll leave…I'll take her and leave."

"Remember the last time you tried? You almost had Clarkson Junior taken away from you with for part time custody. You have power Clarkson but not the slightest idea of how to use it. You played number cards, I played aces. Who almost won the trial when you tried to run away with your child?"

"You did." Clarkson answered defeated.

"Exactly." She put a hand on Clarkson's cheek making her flinch.

She turned to Elsa next who was clutching her small rag she was using to wipe off the table as if it was a safety line.

"Your turn." Katrina pointed to her swaggering over.

"If you touch me.." Elsa began to threaten but Katrina just threw her head back and laughed.

"I wouldn't touch you I'm not stupid but I do need to lay down the law. If you leak anything that happens in this house I don't care what it is. You will not only be fired but I will make sure you never work in Arendelle ever again." She began stepping closer. "I know your case, single mom obviously at the end of her rope because she's a maid. You made a mistake eight.. seven years ago, got knocked up…" Elsa lowered her head in shame. "You need this job and you get to keep if you keep your mouth shut or I will not only ruin your future but any relative that you may have…. Your daughter's just takes a few phone calls.."

That caught Elsa's attention as she took a shakey breath. Not Anna. Not her baby. "So with that said recap! Clarkson.." She turned to her wife walking over smacking her once again hard enough to send her to the ground. Using the bud of her heel she jabbed it into Clarkson's side making her cry out. "Remember your place mkay babe?"

She turned to Elsa her hair whipping behind her. "Elsa.." Katrina brought her finger to her lips in a hushing motion playfully. "Shhhh."

Elsa looked down at Clarkson and mouthed. "I'm sorry." Then nodded her head at Katrina who smiled. She wanted to go straight to the police but her parental instinct subdued such want.

"You go back to your little cave and stay there no dinner for you or C.J"

"You!" Elsa winced. "Go clean something."

Clarkson quickly got up and practiacally ran to her study. Elsa went into the kitchen and began cooking eggs with large pieces of toast. She felt like she had been holding her breath the whole time and was finally able to breath. She had no idea how powerful Katrina was but based on the news and other media the woman and her father had their fingers in a lot of pies. Pies that could get them what they wanted at the flash of a check.

"Hey I don't think we were introduced." He leaned against the counter but Elsa did her best to ignore him.

"You should stay away from me or we'll both be skinned." She warned making him frown.

"You misunderstand I'm…not interested I already have a family. I just like to suck up to anyone who knows how to cook. Can I have some?" Elsa sighed. She really did not want to make him any but the idea that he asked and the fact that she wouldn't have to worry about him slapping her ass she walked by changed her mind.

"Thanks." He said taking his plate of eggs throwing the bread into the sink. Elsa headed for Clarkson's room when Anna came running in a complete mess with a bright smile, she looked exhausted which Elsa thanked Kristoff for. No waking up late at night to have conversations about dreams she had.

"Mommy! Kristoff taught me how to take up a plant without hurting it and put it somewhere else, and that when you pick a flower you kill it so from now on I'm not picking flowers no more." Elsa nodded at her babble smiling.

"I'm going to take princess C.J up her dinner."

Anna trailed after her mother. "She's not just a princess mommy she's Clark Kent and a avi-." The abrupt stop made Elsa look down at Anna.

"What?" Anna shook her head remrembering her promise. "Nothing just silliness." Elsa snickered.

"Okay Anna." When they got to Clarkson's room Elsa told Anna to be quiet.

She opened the door alerting Apollo and Athena who growled lightly before relaxing when they realized who it was.

Anna gasped pointing. "It's the dragons."She whispered worriedly.

"It's okay Anna they're job is to protect Princess Clark Kent." Elsa whispered back comforting Anna.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Elsa gently shook C.J awake. Her eyes were puffy and red and she had the sniffles. When she tried to get up a whimper escaped her lips. She reached for glasses on the night stand putting them on.

"Shh it's okay Little Birdy I got you." She moved to pick C.J up into her arms, the girl was too tired to protest. "Look who I brought." Elsa sung out.

"Hey Clark Kent..are you not feeling well?" Anna cooed rubbing her hair. C.J smiled a little wiping her nose on her sleeve. When Elsa placed her down she whimpered again.

"May I look?" Elsa asked. C.J nodded turning over. Anna just sat in the bed while her mother stood C.J up and lifted her dress, pulling down her white underwear. Elsa's eyes expanded when she noticed what would have been on a boy. She understood now what fueled Katrina's animosity and what she meant by Thing.

Not wanting to make a fuss she treated C.J as she would Anna who didn't even notice the appendage.

After examining the welts Elsa left the room and went into a bathroom looking through the drawers and cabinets until she found a cream that wasn't really meant for welts but it would help.

Returning she showed C.J the bottle who nodded giving her silent permission to apply the cream. When she was finished she picked the baby bird up and craddled her, it was then that her stomach growled making Elsa laugh lightly.

"Speaking of which here you go Little Birdy look at what I have for you." C.J closed her eyes for a moment not wanting it to end as Elsa fed her. She so badly didn't want to trust Elsa or Anna to protect herself but they both didn't make it easy to resist. Her sense of self preservation didn't seem as important as the comfort and fun they provided, and she just met them how was she supposed to survive the week let alone the month without turning into mush for the both of them. Between Anna being so…so…Anna, and Elsa having a voice like silk, a feather yet firm touch, being everything C.J craved when she wasn't with mama C.J just couldn't take it.

What really broke her was when Elsa started to sing.

"Now the night has begun,

and the shepherd sun has herded his white flocks from the sky.

The stars have come out play,

beautiful baby blue jay

But when rain clouds roll in

and thunder on the nigh

nothing will harm you…

It will be just you and..I"

Elsa looked down to see that Anna's song had put both girls asleep. Elsa took off C.J's glasses placing them back on the counter. She fixed them up in the bed and Anna always wanting to cuddled put her arm around C.J.

"What?" She playfull asked Apollo who tilted his head. The maid got up and went to the door. "Watch them." She instructed closing it.

Next she headed for Clarkson's study with a tray of eggs and toast with a tall beaker of cranberry juice and an ice pack. Clarkson was at her desk typing on her computer in the dark. She looked tired but drilled away at her work.

Elsa walked in quietly and turned on a small lamp earning the heiress' attention. She had on glasses that were as big as her face. Elsa loved it. They matched C.J's.

She looked up confused. It was quiet. she didn't know what to say. Her glasses fell down the bridge of her nose making her push them back up without thinking.

"Katrina said no dinner." Elsa grinned at how Clarkson sounded like a child placing the tray on the desk.

"What is she going to do? Fire me?" Elsa jested. Clarkson hesitantly began eating the food.

"You eat like you don't make a habit of it." Elsa commented. Clarkson began to feel a little subconscious slowing down.

"I don't really have time to. Between work, and C.J there's not a enough hours." Clarkson sighed eating while trying to type at the same time. Running the company to perfection drained her senseless with staying up at odd hours to accommodate foreign board members and just pulling everything through.

"Well that's going to change." The statement was bold but Clarkson said nothing. Elsa reached into her apron pocket and pulled out the cream she used on C.J.

"She just had dinner and will need this every five hours. I put it on a couple of minuets ago so time it from then." She then reached for the ice pack and moved closer to Clarkson who held deathly still and pressed it to her cheek. It was if she wasn't even breathing.

Clarkson closed her computer around Elsa's body while she was tending to her. "You didn't have to do that. You don't have to do this."

Elsa waved it off not wanting to make a big deal. "I'm your maid. I do maid things, so don't even think of thanking me." she kept herself from looking into Clarkson's iris fearing she wouldn't be able to look away, her willpower seemed to diminish with the thought. So she kept her eyes focused on the angry bruise.

Clarkson smirked at her false apathy. "Well last time I checked tending to C.J's welts weren't in the job description neither is playing nurse."

Elsa began picking at the lace of her skirt mumbling. "Well it's in my…moral description." She cringed at how corny it sounded. Like something a lame 90s hero would say.

Clarkson remained silent for a few seconds before groaning. "Awe man Elsa…that was horrible." They both started laughing. Elsa straightned up and put the ice pack on the tray with the empty dishes.

"Hey I'm not good at…clever banter. I always seem to think of awesome things to say after the situation though." She mused. Clarkson's giggles were the sweetest things. Her laugh seemed to have the trait of reminding someone of the wonders that were so simple and over looked yet so amazing. She could easily be someone's will to life.

"Yeah I suck at talking too." After calming Elsa looked to the clock she had to leave soon.

"I have to get going if I want to make the bus."

Clarkson stood up not wanting to be out of her presence yet. "I can drive you…if you want." Elsa was about to reject but remembered Anna was asleep and wouldn't want to be woken up to walk to the bus stop.

"Thank you Clarkson. I just have to go get changed and get Anna."

"I'll come.." Clarkson followed but then scratched the back of her neck. "Not to the changing part but to get Anna thing…" She buried her hands in her face at how stupid she sounded. Elsa put a hand on her arm. She flinched a little but not as bad as earlier.

* * *

"C.J psst." C.J groaned turning over. "C.J. wake up wake up wake up!" C.J opened her eyes to see Anna on top of her with a flashlight.

"Anna what is it?…." C.J sat up rubbing her eyes glaring at the redhead. "Why are you still in my house?" She asked agitated.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Are you always so grumpy?" C.J didn't answer she just kept scowling at being woken up.

"What do you want!?" She threw her arms up angrily. Anna had a book of maps under her armpit and she put it between her and C.J who examined it.

"Follow me." She instructed heading under the blanket. C.J wanted to complain but knew she would get nothing but mouth from Anna so she complied climbing under the blanket that was lit by the flashlight.

"There." Anna said pointing to the map. C.J saw that her finger was on Peru. She shrugged. "What about it?"

"You have to take me there when you become an official aviator." Anna left no room for discussion or debate. C.J was actually thrilled by the vision of her in a plane with Anna as her co-pilot.

"When I grow up I wanna be a traveler that goes to different places and tastes stuff and do stuff but I need you to take me to my first destination which is Peru then we'll go to other places." C.J nodded her head smiling.

"You-! You can be my first passenger!" She bounced excitedly. Here Anna was making her do things she normally wouldn't do like shouting and wiggling.

"I'll be your only passenger…" Anna huffed possessivly. "We'll travel the world together." Anna ran her finger over all of the places they could fly to then she ripped out the map from the book. C.J didn't care though they would need it for navigation.

"You'll be my aviator…" Anna started.

"And you'll be my passenger.." C.J finished. She offered her hand to shake to Anna but she ignored it and tackled C.J with a hug instead.

* * *

When Clarkson and Elsa made it to the C.J's room they heard ggiggling from outside the door. Both parents looked at each other in question, opening the door revealed two tiny lumps under the blankets illuminated by a light.

Elsa pulled the blanket off surprising the girls. Anna stood up and jumped into her mother's arms. "Mommy Clark Kent's butt feels better!"

"Does it?!" Elsa replied happily. Clarkson tapped her. "Who's Clark Kent?" Anna regarded her with a apprehension. She need to make sure this lady was okay for C.J

"Are you the good queen?" She asked about to point but her hand was held down by Elsa.

"Ummm…beg your pardon." C.J laughed which made Clarkson's heart flip. C.J's laugh was her favorite noise in the whole world.

"I'm a princess but that's just my secret identity my real identity is Clark Kent who is the secret identity of superman who can fly." C.J explained standing and flapping her wings.

Clarkson just stared, her brain trying to catch up. She turned to Elsa who looked like she understood everything, she was used to it, so Clarkson played along. "Sure sure but Anna I'm just a humble jester here for Princess Clark Kent's entertainments." The kids laughed at the funny voice Clarkson used as she lifted her daughter's hand giving it a respective kiss.

"Being a jester is just her secret identity but she's really an amazingly kind queen." Elsa added touching Clarkson's back.

"Anna's a knight who's really a traveler." C.J pointed to the girl who puffed up her chest. "Mommy you can be a servant who is secretly…" Elsa waited excitedly for her secret identity.

"…a mother." Elsa's face fell at the titles she was given but shrugged. "I guess we can't all be fun things like knights and jesters and superman."

"But being a mama is very important. The most important of all." Elsa gushed at C.J who grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"We have to drive the knight and the uh maternal figure home kay C.J?" C.J nodded and was carried by her mother. Anna complained as they walked to the garage.

She yanked on Clarkson's pants. "Put C.J down I want her down here with meeee."

"Why don't you come up here?" Clarkson challenged. Anna tried to jump up but to no avail until Clarkson bent down and swung Anna around so she was riding her back.

Elsa loved how wonderful Clarkson was with the little ones. She found herself dreamily watching them enraptured by the warm fuzzy feeling taking over her body, she didn't even notice that they made it to the garage. There of course were multiple cars in there as anyone would excpect but Clarkson led them to a normal looking baby blue car that Elsa found to be adorable.

"No sports car?" she asked as Clarkson got an extra booster seat from the trunk.

"Ah no I have a kid. I can't risk her safety for one of those speed demons. I personally don't think they're safe." It made sense Clarkson didn't seem like the luxury sports car type even of she didn't have C.J.

"At least your not compensating.." She chuckled getting into the front seat when the girls were strapped in.

Clarkson seemed to stiffend at the comment. "Ah yep."

When on the road Anna groaned. "Mommy can we get fries and ice cream?"

Elsa blushed at her daughter's brashness and turned to Clarkson. "I'm so sorry." Clarkson frowned. "For what? We can stop and get something for everyone I'm sure you didn't have dinner yet either."

"I was planning on making Anna something when we got home." Elsa explained.

"And you?" Clarkson turned from the road for a split second.

"I eat here and there but I guess I get too tired to make enough food.…" She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to say it. Turning to make sure the kids were in their own world she confessed. "Plus I…well I don't really eat a lot in the middle of the month because…Anna's father doesn't really send enough to last the whole month and with me quitting my job it's been tight." _Ugh why did she say that? And to her boss of all people._  She just wanted an adult to talk to. Elsa's irrational side contemplated opening the door and tipping out of the car.

"Well that's going to change." Clarkson mumbled under her breath pulling into a drive-thru.

When they finished ordering Elsa reached for her purse to turn and see Clarkson already handing the pay window her card.

"Thank you." Elsa said but Clarkson just nodded as if it was nothing.

"You down play yourself." Elsa teased.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me." She sassed back.

"So what street is it?" Clarkson said turning into a lovely area. It was away from the city which she liked.

"Golden Crocus way." Elsa instructed. Clarkson smiled when she pulled into her little driveway.

Elsa lived on an avenue that had Love leap trees all along the roads and sidewalks. Love leap trees were the official trees of Arendelle only natually grown there. They resembled cherry blossoms turning white during winter months and pink and red for summer, because they produced a natural aphrodisiac fruit between the blossoms there was a whole holiday based around it.

"I love neighborhoods like this." She commented Elsa smiled toothily. "Really?" she asked.

"Mmhmm I love the trees and how they make the whole area look pink or white. My family home is surrounded by Love leap trees." She seemed wistfully far away as she remembered how her family would celebrate the holiday.

"An-anyways here ya go should I wait until you two get inside?" Elsa shook her head.

"No I'm fine. I'll just carry Anna." She got out and picked the sleeping Anna up walking by the window again. "Thank you so much Clarkson. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." She gave a sweet grin that reached her eyes making them shimmer.

Elsa walked to her door and held Anna with one arm and opened the door with the other. She got her little snowflake in her pajamas and in bed then went to her room.

She really didn't want to do this but she needed a little something for groceries to hold them over until she got paid without taping into the emergency money.

She dialed her phone and was greeted by a cold voice.

"What do you want?" She sighed at his tone.

"Um hey." She tried to greet. At least she would try to have a civil conversation with him.

"Elsa I'm busy right now..." The giggling on the other line made it clear what the news anchor was up to. "And the only time you call me is when you want something so what is it?"

"Hans that's not true I call you for our birthdays and holidays-"

"Okay it's not a holiday or a birthday so you want something now what is it?"

"I…just need a little extra, just about forty, to help with some groceries and Anna had some supplies she needs for school…she started today." Elsa hoped he would at least be interested in that.

"Oh my god Elsa I already sent you money!" He was getting angry now _, he didn't decided to keep that kid she did_ , he thought,  _so why should he suffer?_

"But it just isn't enough Hans I'm sorry but since I lost my job it's been tough." Elsa hated how she sounded basically begging.

"Look Elsa I sent what I agreed to send no more no less you didn't lose your job you quit and that's not my problem."

"I quit because I had to….for Anna."

"Maybe if you would have thought ahead while in the clinic you wouldn't be in this mess, you wouldn't be a pathetic maid scrubbing shit out of toilettes." She used all her strength to not cry but his words sounded so much like her mother's six years ago. Hanging up she mused over calling Jack but decided not to, she couldn't burden him. She would just have to find a way.

Quietly stepping into Anna's room she crawled into her bed. Anna's eyes opened and she turned over looking at her mother.

"Mommy?"

"Hey Anna can I…can I sleep with you tonight?" Elsa whispered.

"Yeah! Get under the blanket." Elsa moved up and put the pink comforter on top of them both falling to sleep while cradling her red lion.


	6. Chapter 6

"I didn't know books had another purpose besides reading them." C.J's voice sounded winded from standing on the stool putting another book onto the tower of literature she and Anna had created…well she created Anna just handed her the books.

"If libraries looked as good as this then more people would visit them." Anna walked over to the almost empty book shelf and grabbed three more books. They choose to play in an abandoned study that no one went in. It was just here to be here like most of the extra rooms in the house.

C.J wobbled on the stool making the tower lean. "Whoa." She said to herself trying to steady it. Looking down she asked. "What happens if it falls?" Anna looked up and shrugged. "I dunno.…you fall?"

The response caused the younger to gulp. "But you know there is at least two question marks in that statement so it might not happen." Anna amended weakly.

"I think it's high enough now."

"Ah one more." Anna passed her up a dictionary. She hesitated but took the book trying to balance it on the top. The smaller books on the bottom began to give out. Book by book the tower began to lean sadly in C.J's direction, she gave out a tiny squeek.

"Ummm." Anna hummed stepping out of the way calmly watching the books topple over on her companion.

She slowly approached the pile and poked at it. "C.J?…..C.J?…..C.J?…You alive?…C.J?…C.J?….C.J?….C-"

"Shut up Anna and go get help!" A tiny voice yelled from under the paper mountain.

"Okay I'll go get mommy so don't move." Anna instructed earning a few seconds of thick silence. "Don't…don't tell me what to do Anna…" The sarcasm leaked out of C.J's voice heavily but Anna didn't catch on and ran out the room. She went into the kitchen to hear Bulda humming a tune. She went to Clarkson's study to see her mother sitting on the desk giggling behind her hand at something the heiress was showing her on her phone.

"I find the stereotype is true I suffer from it all the time." Clarkson said smirking.

"But not all rich people are like that." Elsa said still chuckling.

Clarkson's face turned serious "Yes they are. I'm an anomaly." Elsa scooted closer bumping Clarkson with her shoulder. "The very best." Her comment made a sweet blush spread across the woman's cheeks.

Anna squinted her eyes. "MOMMY!" Her yelp made both adults jump looking in her direction.

"Anna why are yelling that was a rule?" The blonde scolded.

"I thought you started cleaning this room when we first got here."

Elsa began fidgeting grabbing her rag from off the desk. "I'm still cleaning it." She mumbled running her finger along the desk.

Anna tilted her head. "From on top of the desk?"

Elsa quickly slid off. "I was taking a break."

"…You're in here a lot."

"Anna what do want?"

"Her." Anna pointed at Clarkson who raised an eyebrow.

"I can't imagine why." Elsa crossed her arms. Clarkson looked just as perplexed.

"Oh yeah I uh actually have to go to the store." Clarkson said going through her phone.

Anna gasped and hopped over like a rabbit. Yanking on Clarkson's brown leather jacket.

"Can I come please?" Anna begged.

"Anna that's rude." Elsa scolded but Clarkson just raised a hand. "It's fine Elsa I'm sure C.J would love it if she came."

Anna gasped at the recollection. "Oh my bagoodness!" She yelled.

Clarkson tapped her chin once at the exclamation. "Umm beg your pardon." Anna grasped Clarkson tightly and began shaking her.

"We have to go save C.J from the avalanche! She got burried alive!" Clarkson turned back to Elsa who sighed knowing the kids must have gotten into trouble.

"I got this one but next one whatever it is you handle." Clarkson pointed at her as she was dragged away by Anna.

"It's a deal." Elsa said going back to work.

* * *

Clarkson saw what Anna meant by avalanche and chuckled at the large pile of books. C.J never used to get into messes like this until Anna.

They began digging up the trapped girl beneath. Removing one particular book revealed a not so pleased C.J.

"Mama this is all Anna's fault and-"

"Hi!" Anna peeped her head over interrupting.

"Hi Anna." C.J deadpanned.

"Let's get you out of here sweetheart." Clarkson cooed pulling her out.

"What took you so long?" C.J whined finally free.

"I forgot about you." Anna said shrugging.

"Of course you did." She mumbled.

"We're going shopping and Anna's coming." Clarkson watched the grin across C.J's face. She loved shopping with mama, one of the rare times they could be togther and silly without work or Katrina but add Anna and it would definitely be amazing.

"Okay let's go."

"C.J I'll race you to the garage door." Anna challenges. C.J looked to her mama who nodded.

They took off to only have Clarkson zooming past them through the kitchen touching the garage door.

"I win!" She cheered. Anna and C.J caught up huffing.

"That's…not fair." Anna panted.

Clarkson crossed her arms. "How so?"

"You're bigger than us."

"Yeah." C.J agreed nodding.

"You're bigger than C.J." The girls looked at each other. Anna squinted at Clarkson.

"Next race I will win." She promised waving a fist at her. "I look forward to it." Clarkson said opening the door for them. She helped them get strapped in to the booster seats.

"Can we get ice cream cones?" Anna asked kicking her legs as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Sure Anna. Oh C.J look at what I got out for ya." Clarkson reached into the seat remebering she put a little surprise for her daughter under the seat.

C.J's eyes lit up at the sight of her aviator helmet and she hastily grabbed it then Clarkson caught a glimps of that light dying out as the little girl slumped in her seat.

"What's wrong?" Anna chimed, the woman noticed the redhead giving C.J the same gentle hand on the shoulder she had recieved from her mother. Most would see Elsa and Anna as total opposites but the shared their best qualities.

"Katrina will take this away if she sees me with this." Anna smushed C.J's cheeks bringing her eyes up to met her own.

"If the evil witch tries to then I will slay her." Clarkson couldn't help but laugh at the threat. "Well luckily there will be no need for such measures Anna since she's gonna be gone for the weekend."

Anna happily snatched the helmet and put it C.J who had to adjust it.

When they made it to the shopping plaza Anna and C.J helped find a parking space. Of course Clarkson couldn't take them since they were handicap spaces.

"Can't we just park there and limp away from the car?" Anna whined when the only space left wasn't exactly the closest.

"Mmm sorry Lambie- I mean Anna…" Clarkson sputtered. She furrowed her eyebrows unsure why she had almost called Anna the sweetheart name her mother gave her.

"Umm we have to park here " She rushed out helping the younger ones out of their seats. "So rule number one we hold hands in the parking lot." She grabbed C.J and went to do the same to Anna but when she turned around the redhead was gone.

"Anna?" She called in a quick panic to see the girl already making her way to the market. "Anna!?" Racing after her Clarkson knelt down to her level. "Anna you have to stay with me and not wander off."

"Howcome?" She asked with a tilted head. Clarkson could tell that if she just said because she said so or gave a real reason then Anna wouldn't be too keen on listening. She couldn't treat the girl as she would C.J then she got an idea.

"Because you're a brave knight correct?" Anna nodded proudly. "Then me and C.J will need protection less we get kidnapped by…by…land pirates!" Anna gasped along while C.J eyed her mama curiously. They never had a run in with land pirates before.

Anna grabbed Clarkson's hand tightly her face set with determination. "Come on you two I'll protect ya."

"I feel safer already." C.J groaned. Clarkson pulled out the cart and lifted C.J putting her in the seat.

"You still fit in there?" Anna asked. C.J crossed her arms grimacing. It wasn't her fault she was born small.

"Can I help drive?" Clarkson moved back allowing Anna to squeeze between her and the cart her head just barely poking over.

Upon entering the super market Anna's eyes dilated at all of the treats and colorful goodies littering the shelves. To her dismay the first aisle they headed for was the produce section.

Sighing heavily she leaned against the refrigerated shelf then lugged over to the strawberries and began eating them.

Right when she was about to consume her thirteenth piece she caught sight of something she wasn't expecting to see. "Land pirate!" She gasped.

C.J sat in the cart as her mama walked around looking for vegetables when she felt a tug on her black pants' leg. Looking down to a worried Anna She sighed. "What?" Ignoring the grumpy reply Anna calmed herself to properly speak.

"There's a land pirate!" She pointed to the man down the aisle with the long beard, glasses, and stripped wife beater with a ship tattoo.

"That's a hipster." C.J corrected but Anna shook her head.

"No he's a pirate and who knows what he's planning on stealing and pillaging we have to stop him!" C. J quickly rebutted.

"No no no…" She shook her head with each refusal. "Mama said we have to stay close to her." She wasn't about to wander off to who knows where because Anna said so.

"Fine!" Anna stomped her little foot angrily then stuck her thumb to her chest. "I'll go stop him myself."

"Wha- no mama said we can only get ice cream if we both behave." Anna ignored her taking off after the man out of the produce section carefully evading Clarkson.

C.J pulled herself out of the seat and climbed down. _Ugh. Why did Anna always find a way to suck her into doing what she wanted?_

"Excuse me ma'am!?" She jumped when a man at a fruit stand with a blender eagerly approached Clarkson. "Umm yes sir?" Clarkson glanced behind her quickly to see C.J standing with her arms behind her back sweating, before she could spot for Anna the man gently took her arm pulling her to the stand. "Could I interest in the Maxi-Compacti Blender it has a large selection of color coordinated blades that each have a separate function for a variety of fruits and vegetables at your disposal." Clarkson gaped blinking slowly. "….Beg your pardon?" She squinted not catching anything he said.

"Would you like a demonstration?" He asked brightly.

Before her mama could turn around C.J ran up to the stand. "Yes!…..Anna and I wanna see please?" She made sure to include the missing girl's name as not to raise suspicions. Clarkson looked down at her then to the salesman nodding.

The man went into a a very descriptive rant about how no one could live without the product.

C.J slowly began backing away and once distance was gained she sprinted off in search for her red headache.

"Anna where are you?" She mumbled when she heard a loud crash. "Ooo there you are just have to follow the chaos." Following the sound she found Anna with a cart that held a thin board, rope, scissors, nails, a hammer and a bungee cord.

When she turned around pushing the cart she smiled brightly at the sight of C.J. "Hey C.J I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

"Anna! You can't take all this, that's stealing!" She said with exasperation putting her hands out.

"Nah ah." Anna wagged a finger. "It's only stealing if the stuff leaves the store. I'm not taking it just using it." C.J opened her mouth but closed it knowing she wouldn't be able to talk Anna out of it. So she might as well go along and make sure she didn't get hurt.

"How'd you escape Ms. Clarkson?" She asked wheeling the cart. "Mama is married so it's Mrs."

"Yeah but she's married to a evil witch…that doesn't count." C.J looked to the ginger with a curious gaze. "It doesn't?"

"Nope." Anna answered popping the P.

"Well we have to check in every now and then… I don't know how long that salesman can keep her attention."

"Here we are. And there he is." They looked around the corner while she pointed to the man looking at the hoses.

"Anna I don't think you should he could be innocent."

"Oh yeah take a gander at that." Anna grabbed C.J's head and shoved it to look in her line of vision. C.J saw a fancy looking knife in a black holster.

Her placid face contorted to an expression of determination. "Let's get that pirate." she growled.

"Here tie this around the handlebar on the cart." Anna opened the black rope's packaging handing it to C.J who climbed up and did as she was told while Anna herself tied the bungee cord on opposite shelves so it was taunt up in the air. She and C.J then hammered the nails through the thin board setting it up in front of the cart so the nails were protruding out. Next they took the rope pulling the cart back against the bungee cord straining it.

"Here hold…it tight." Anna gritted through her clenched teeth in effort. C.J took over while Anna tied the rope on the back shelf. Finally able to let go the new weapon groaned at the tension.

"I must admit you are innovative." C.J complimented which just made Anna frown.

"I don't know what that means."

"Oh you are inventive." Still nothing.

"You are a good builder." Anna grinned at her taking the scissors. Luckily the pirate was now facing the other direction browsing grills. She would have to act quickly.

"Ready?" C.J nodded. Anna raised the scissors to the rope and cut down hard allowing it to zoom forward.

The man stood completly oblivious to the terror about to be inflicted upon him. It was when he heard the zooming of wheels he turned around but it was to late. He got only a leg full of nails as he flipped into the zooming cart still racing down the aisle to a tall tower of car transmission fluid plastic bottles.

Anna and C.J watched the tower collapse upon him waiting for him to arise but there was nothing.

"Yes!" they both cheered. Anna raised her hand for a high five while C.J held hers out for a handshake. Standing in the different positions they decided on a hug instead.

C.J grabbed her arm running back to the produce section to find her mama now sitting in a folding chair but still entrapped by the salesman who was going over the history of juicing.

Slowly Clarkson struggled to not doze off. She glanced at the children on each side of her looking to the man pretending to be interested.

When she turned back to him Anna looked behind them to see a scientists looking fella go into a back room. She tapped C.J behind Clarkson's back who looked at the back room too and nodded smiling.

Sneaking passed the people in charge of the fish they crawled into the room that was freezing and stunk. There was dead fish all around. "Yum." C.J hummed she loved seafood while Anna covered her noise.

Walking through the giant ice box there seemed to be another room that had an entrance draped in long things. Anna gasped at the sight of the tank with a lobster.

She ran up to it pressing her face up to the glass.

"Baby Kraken."

"Huh?" C.J sounded squinting at the tank.

"You don't know what a Kraken is? You of all people should know what that is."

"I know what a Kraken is I just never knew there was more than one and why is it here?"

Anna looked around and pieced together the situation. "It's going to be eaten." C.J face saddened as she looked down. It wasn't fair. This little baby spending his life in a tank was going to go out through the door of this place…dead.

"We have to save him." She whined surprising Anna who happily nodded. She ran off and returned with a plastic bag.

"Help me up." She demanded but C.J shook her head. "No I wanna do it." Shrugging she got down and allowed C.J to clumsily clamber up pulling the lid off the tank. She leaned over pulling up her sleeve gabbing the baby Kraken without fear. She felt very bad for him even his hands were tied up.

Finally grabbing him she placed him in the plastic bag making sure it had a bit of water in it. The door to the back opened frightening Anna to stand making C.J fall.

"Come on and be quiet." She shushed helping and leading C.J to a metal counter ducking down crawling as close as they could to the other room. Making a break for it the kids ran out the doors down an aisle panting pressing against a shelf.

"Phew…let me see em." C.J opened the bag that had the Kraken in it. "Okay we have him, now what?" Anna mused tapping her chin.

"We take him with us he can live in the gardens…Kristoff can take care of him." Anna nodded then as they headed back to produce they halted looking to each other knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Their mamas wouldn't be to happy to house a Kraken.

"We have to find a way to hide him." Then it hit Anna. "Give me your helmet." C.J took it off and handed it to her and she put the not so big Kraken on her head ignoring the shivers that raced through her body at the feeling of his legs going through her scalp then carefully placed the helmet atop holding it down with the flaps making sure not to crush the creature.

"Let's go." they ran back to see Clarkson standing, shaking her head at the man and turning around scanning around until her eyes fell on them, she grabbed the cart.

"We have to hurry and finish up our shopping." Anna smiled toothily. While C.J followed.

Luckily it didn't take to long to gather up everything they needed. Anna held her breath as they went through checking and finally let go of the air she entrapped in her lungs once they made it pass.

At the car while Clarkson loaded up eveything into the trunk Anna took off the helmet and put the Kraken on the floor beneath the seat.

Once the kids were stapped in Clarkson pulled up to an ice cream drive-thru. "As promised you both behaved so much. So what flavors?"

"Cookies and cream!" Anna yelled bouncing.

"Okay and your favorite rum raisin huh C.J?" Anna looked at C.J slowly makin a face at the odd flavour. As weird as it was it was another fact about the girl Anna would store in her memory forever.

"And a large cup of water please?" C.J asked. Her mama nodded and set the orders that came out right away since no one really wanted ice cream in the early fall.

"Here you guys go." Clarkson handed them their cones and cup of water. "Make sure you eat them quickly and don't make a mess." She instructed.

"Thank you!" Anna replied loudly. "Thanks mama."

"You must be very very thirsty." Anna said licking her treat.

"It's not for me it's for the Kraken." C.J whispered. She carefully poured the water over him as he crawled between their legs through the ride.

It was when they were on the drive path that C.J scooped it up again in her hat skilfully putting it on her head pushing the long antenna back under.

Pulling into the garage they were set free to run into the house while Clarkson got the groceries.

"Hey you two how was it?" Elsa asked bending down to kiss Anna's head only to stop and take a big whiff of it. She straightened and scrunched her eyebrows looking down at the girl. "You are going to need a bath when we get home." She pointed at Anna who nodded.

"Uh okay mommy but we have to- we'll be right back just wanna go say hi to Kristoff." Anna rushed waving while getting dragged away by C.J.

Elsa waved back then went into the garage. She grabbed some of the bags from Clarkson. "Thanks." she smiled as they entered the kitchen.

"So how was it?" Elsa asked leaning against the counter expecting tales of how Anna exploded something or set fire to someone's hair.

"Umm it was great. We got ice cream. Anna was perfect and uh we had some fun running with the cart making pretend it was a plane." Clarkson informed putting everything away.

"Really?" Elsa smiled Anna would definitely be rewarded when they got home. "Well that's it you are official." Clarkson wiped her hands on her pants when she put the last of the supplies away.

"What's official?"

"You are an expert child handler. It's a standard I have." Elsa reached in the fridge pouring the woman a cup of cranberry juice. "Anna usually is the final test. If you can handle her on your own without any mishaps then you're an expert to me. The only one who's passed is my brother Jack but even then there's an accident every now and then."

"Really?" Clarkson said in a disbelieving voice taking the glass. "She really is not difficult to handle…to me at least."

"Yeah me either but you wouldn't believe how many complaints I got from caregivers and babysitters and her kindergarten teacher from last year, oh she was the worse, they would tell me how uncontrollable she is or she needs more discipline…" Clarkson moved closer as she could sense the blonde's frustrations rising. "they even tried to get me to go to the doctor to give her medication to calm her down or as they put it steady out her mind." Elsa relaxed when she felt a hand try to slip around her arm but pull away. She turned to see Clarkson trying to awkwardly angle herself to comfort her with touch.

"Erm.." She croaked struggling. Elsa took the liberty of putting Clarkson's arm around her own shoulders. Both relaxed finally finding a position that wasn't too weird.

"Anna is a terrific girl who's very creative and beautiful." Clarkson started. She pulled her arm back and began twiddling her thumbs.

"Speaking of Anna. I….today I noticed a change in C.J…a wonderful one and I think Anna is the one to blame and…She makes C.J laugh and smile which I love so much she doesn't do it unless I'm there to help her and with work…that isn't to often." Clarkson's violet orbs glossed over looking like wet flower petals in the rain. She held back her emotions with careful breaths.

"And…I just want her to be happy and Anna does that so please can..I know work is that last place you wanna be but can you maybe bring her on sundays to..play."

"You know I think Anna would like that." Elsa replies softly.

"You could come too…not-not to play but you know just to hang around maybe sometimes we could go out.." Clarkson quickly sputtered at how the request came out. "Not us like not us going out together but the kids-Not that I wouldn't want to go out with you but I mean with the kids..go out together with the kids maybe to the aquarium or the library, someplace cool like that-" Before She could fumble any further Elsa approached and put a single finger on her lips silencing her.

"I'd love to Clarkson." The other woman smiled while nodding chuffing her shoe gently chuckling dorkily. "Gr-great."

"I better get dinner started." Elsa started.

"Well actually on Friday's I cook and then Saturday C.J cooks and then on sunday we cook together." Clarkson informed.

"C.J cooks?" Elsa asked amazed.

"Well no she's five she just places struddles in the toaster and puts icing on it." Clarkson answered giggling. "Do- do you wanna help? You and Anna could stay for dinner." She asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's alright I think it could be fun. What are we making?" Elsa retied her apron and fetched one for Clarkson.

"Scampi and vanilla velvet cupcakes." Clarkson answered smiling.

* * *

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled walking through the garden. C.J looked around gaping at the outside in wonder.

"Where have you been these passed few days?!" Kristoff came from behind a bush angrily crossing his arms but the scowl was replaced by an O face at the sight of C.J.

"Anna why did you bring her here she's gonna tattle on Sven!" He said looking to C.J. The two began silently sizing each other up until Sven came out making Clarkson jump and Kristoff smirk at her reaction.

"It's okay that's just Sven he won't hurt you but you have to promise to not tell." Anna warned looking to C.J seriously.

"Of course I promise not to tell Anna." She said sweetly getting closer to the redhead enveloping her into a hug.

"Awe." Anna gushed at the uncharacteristic show of affection hugging back. C.J narrowed her eyes at Kristoff who scowled while crossing his arms.

"Okay with that settled C.J show him." Anna instructed as C.J took off her hat showing the Kraken they saved.

"Why do you two have a lobster?" Kristoff deadpanned, Sven sniffed at it curiously.

Anna took hold of it. C.J tilted her hips putting her hands on them grumpily. "It's a Kraken."

Kristoff huffed. "Oh yeah and what is that?"

"I wouldn't expect you to know what it is." C.J insulted. "It's a baby Kraken Kristoff we well uh C.J actually saved him from mad scientists and he has to live in the pond." Kristoff still looked apprehensive.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. And C.J confirmed it and she knows all the things." C.J smirked at the older boy smugly at Anna's admission.

"Well I suppose I can find a good place for him." Kristoff took the lobster taking off the bands on his claws.

"Yes! We're going to have a pet Kraken he's gonna grow up to be the biggest thing ever!" Anna cheered puting the helmet on C.J who wrapped an arm around her waist happily.

"You see Ace we can accomplish anything together."

C.J mustered the biggest grin creating dimples on her cheeks. "Yeah!" she agreed.

* * *

Elsa stirred the vanilla icing carefully while Clarkson sneaked over trying to dip her finger in but Elsa playfully snatched the bowl away with a sly smirk.

She took a spoon and dipped it feeding it to Clarkson who gleefully opened her mouth allowing the spoon to slide in.

"Mmm." She hummed licking her lips. "I knew my true calling was to be a baker." She mused to herself making Elsa laugh.

"Although your cooking skills are nothing to brag about." She sassed.

"Hey I am an excellent baker and a sucky cook while you are a terrible baker and a great cook." Clarkson said rolling the dough.

"Lucky for the kids we decided to join forces."

Clarkson said dabbing Elsa's nose with some warm velvet. "Well then that means you are exactly what I need in the kitchen." the maid chimed. "Likewise." Clarkson cheered taking a sip of her juice.

"Mama is dinner ready yet?" C.J asked entering the kitchen hand in hand with Anna.

"Nope not yet." Clarkson answered.

"Hey fishhead." Elsa called to Anna who glared at her mommy. "We're having dinner here tonight." The news made her take a happy breath in.

"So I'm guessing that means we can go play…" Anna trailed off.

"Play not wreak havoc on any who cross your path." Elsa clarified. Then Anna noticed something that made her stomach twist. "Mommy you can't bake.….so why are you baking?" She pointed out.

"It's okay mama can't cook all that well." C.J confirmed making their parents turn to them.

"Well you see Elsa is doing the cooking tonight." Said Clarkson.

"And Clarkson is doing the baking." Elsa chimed in. They grinned at each other. "And together.." Clarkson began. "We make one whole chef." Elsa finished causing Clarkson to giggle giving the younger an oppertunity to sneak away.

"Come on I'll show you how to make a boat like what they use on the everglades out of a laptop and dresser drawer." Anna promised and of course C.J followed excited to see what else her red headache had planned for them.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of a child's disappointed bemoan caught the two adults' attention to turn and see C.J accidentally spilled her water trying to put her cup back on the glass round table. Clarkson moved to help her daughter but Elsa was already all over it with a few napkins.

Clarkson watched closely as the woman wiped up the mess on both C.J and the table running her fingers through her black locks with great affection. The heiress didn't overlook how her daughter leaned into the sweet touch. It was a gesture so simple yet meant the world.

Many maids came before her and went none were so attentive and instinctual as Elsa who wasn't just doing her job, one of the little ones needed something she was right there to provide. Watching her interact with the children made Clarkson's chest hurt so much that she had to excuse herself.

She turned the corner and watched them in the kitchen snook. They all were the perfect picture of the family she envisioned her future to be when she was just a kid. Laughing, and gentle touches. It was like when her parents were alive, since then it was meals just by herself or with C.J.

An unbelievable amount of happiness and satisfaction filled every empty crevice that was hallowed out over the years and it frightened her. What happens when the beautiful maid decided to leave them taking Anna with her? What about C.J? No, Clarkson would have to find a way to make her stay, to want to stay.

Upon returning Clarkson relaxed into one of the best dinners she and her daughter ever.

The heiress helped the maid with the dishes despite her refusal.

She leaned against the counter folding her leg over the other. "So um.. Would you like a ride home again instead of taking the bus?" Elsa ran her finger through her french bun messing up her bangs in the most perfect way.

"I mean I wouldn't want to inconvenience you.." She began wringing her hands.

"If it was an inconvenience then I wouldn't offer." Elsa sighed at the excellent point she made. Nodding she went to the living room and gathered her and Anna's belongings.

The car ride was full of conversation as Anna and C.J told the tale of how they defeated a land pirate and rescued an baby Kraken. Elsa chuckled covering her mouth then looked to Clarkson who shrugged.

Arriving at her appartment Anna asked to show C.J her room. "Umm I guess but hurry okay C.J you still have a bedtime." Clarkson warned while the two girls pulled off their seat belts running through the door Elsa quickly opened less they bump their heads.

Clarkson got out of her car walking passed the short black gate guarding the small wooden porch. "You you can come inside as well…if you want." Elsa offered holding the dark blue door.

"Oh thank you." Clarkson walked though her threshold while its owner said a silent prayer to herself that it was clean.

It was lovely. A little foyer of wooden flooring, with a coat rack on the wall, led to a cozy creme carpeted living room that had a tv above a dusty fireplace. An occasional child's toy lay askew on the floor. There was a coffee colored loveseat that had French matching pillows with I love you script sewed all over it and a matching arm chair with the same pillow and quilt. Clarkson ran her finger over the soft quilt blanket that was lay atop the couch, it was so soft. She walked to the mantel that hung over the fireplace just bellow the tv. Pretty glass figurines and pictures, some drawn by most likely Anna and some were pictures of a little redhead baby through different stages of her life. Clarkson looked at a certain one that had a Elsa holding Anna leaning against a white haired boy who she proposed was Jack based on the keen resemblances.

Elsa came in two jars in hands with straws. "Sorry about the mess." She appologized.

"It's beautiful." She whispered making Elsa give a surprised look. "You think?" She asked carefully.

"Yes. I mean it's so small and wonderful. It's full of both you and Anna and that is…"Clarkson paused trying to think of a good word. "Fantastic."

"Wow no one's ever called this place fantastic except me." Elsa chuckled handing Clarkson the jar. She looked down and grinned at the polka dots littering the jar full of orange liquid.

"Sorry no cranberry but I make my own juices and these are mango and peaches." Elsa informed. Clarkson took a sip to hum in approval. "This is good you made these regularly?" Elsa nodded then waved the woman over to her kitchen that also had wooden flooring and light brown cabinets and counter tops.

Clarkson's eyes instantly flew to the white fridge which displayed young artworks of macarooni and crayon. "Wow You get to put up Anna's art on the fridge." She breathed out. Elsa turned around walking over to the fridge. She remembered how bare the gigantic silver fridge was at the estate.

"Oh yeah she loves bringing new pictures to kitchen." Clarkson nodded Elsa noticed how her eyes shimmered in wonder at the simple sight.

"I'd be the luckiest if I got to hang up C.J's pictures around the house…" there was a bump followed by giggling drawing the two adults' eyes up to the ceiling. "Or to hear her playing upstairs." The dreamy voice rang through Elsa's mind. If a stranger was to look in on Clarkson's life then they would consider her the more fortunate between the two of them but that was just the surface. The woman had many limitations in her life some even painful both physically and mentally and it showed in both her and her daughter's behaviours. A memory of Jack telling Elsa how lucky she was to pave her own path in life surfaced.

"Come on." Elsa grabbed Clarkson's elbow pulling her back into the living room to sit on the loveseat. Clarkson leaned back into the couch sighing while closing her eyes.

Elsa sat next to her taking a sip. When she opened her eyes with a lazy grin. "I love this place."

"Yeah I actually bought it so I could raise Anna properly." Clarkson gave her the undivided attention she deserved placing her jar on the brown end table. "My parents were not too happy about their sixteen years old daughter getting pregnant and made sure to remind me of my mistake everyday, they even wanted me to get an abortion which I considered but I loved her and then the adoption papers." Clarkson recalected the adoption papers that were presented to her when C.J was born.

"So I left. I didn't want to raise Anna in a place she wasn't welcomed. The only one of my family I see is my brother but my parents….I haven't seen in six years." Elsa missed them but feared recjection at ever seeing them again.

Clarkson put a hand on her knee. "Well you made the right descion. Anna is definitely worth it." Elsa put her hand over Clarkson's rubbing it with her thumb.

* * *

Anna's room was fun like an adventure. The walls were pink with floral designs and the floor was wooden. Toys were everywhere, there was a small wooden tea table hosting mutiple stuffed worn animals. What really caught C.J's attention was the large tent made of a sheet set up on her bed. The main light source was Christmas lights hung all over crowning the top of the tent.

C.J loved it, every bit of it. If her room ever looked like this uncle Chad would string her upside down.

"Come on and take your shoes off." Clarkson did and followed the way into the tent climbing up onto the bed underneath with books and two stuffed animals. A tangerine colored bear and a whale. "This is Raleigh and Amelia." She hugged them tightly then grabbed her favorite book full of puzzle animals around the world shining a flashlight on it.

"Oh here's a blanket." Anna spread a blanket over their bodies that had patches all over it. C.J brought it up to her nose. It was permented in the scent of Anna. "Mommy made that for me when I was a baby."

"This is my favorite place in the whole wide world…oh wait I mean second." C.J corrected as they filled out the puzzle. Anna looked up. "What is your favoritest?"

"Umm that's a secret between me and Mama but you'll know one day." C.J promised.

* * *

"She didn't?" Clarkson asked laughing not believing what she was hearing. "She did!" Elsa replies finding her excitment rising. "And I had to apologize to the whole staff and well we haven't been on a hay ride since."

"That is amazing." Elsa giggled leaning back. "So if you don't mind me asking why isn't Anna's father around?" If anyone else had asked then Elsa would have probably felt a little offended but wasn't. Clarkson simply couldn't understand how anyone could give up Elsa and Anna.

"He…wasn't up for the commitment we hadn't exactly parted on good terms. He stuck by me mostly for the pregnancy but on the day Anna was born the nurse came in and told me that he left. So I only had my brother Jack since my parents didn't support me in my descion to keep her." The pain she felt when her parents refused to come to the hospital to see their granddaughter and how Anna's father left ressurfaced. Not wanting her baby to feel abandoned Elsa made her daughter blind and completly oblivious to her father and grandparents.

"I can't understand. There is no reason good enough to excuse them." Clarkson's voice was calmed but dangerously ominous.

"Well it's in the past and I wouldn't trade my life for anything in the world." Elsa sighed content then turned to Clarkson. "I don't know why but I find it really easy to talk to you…about anything. I feel like I can tell you anything and everything under the sun."

"Yeah me too. I guess because I understand. I've never had anyone I could talk to really except my ma." Clarkson admitted. Elsa turned her body "So where did you live before…Katrina?" she asked cautiously.

"At my family's home. It was built by my father and his brother. It's beautiful. So open and simple it had us in it and the garden..was my favorite place." Clarkson turned to Elsa grinning at the memory.

"Sounds lovely. Maybe you could show me sometime." the heiress' face grew solemn.

"Correction it was beautiful but it died off with my parents. Now everything is covered by white sheets, dusty, the paint is chipped and the secret garden we planted is gone."  _Just like me_ , Clarkson thought.

"Mmm so it's a fixer upper." The brunette's face scrunched in confusion.

"It's an expression Bulda taught me. It means that all you need is a love and I'm sure that precious garden will grow again." Elsa assured. "Clarkson?" her tone changed stern yet compassionate. "My home holds aweful memories but also wonderful ones and the good out values the bad. Your home is the same and I'm sure your parents wouldn't want the home they built for you to become a hallow shell and I'm also sure they wouldn't want their memory to bring you sorrow."

Clarkson swallowed harshly coughing away the quiet sobs. No had ever given her comforting closure since they left her and the build up was overwhelmingly ready to burst out at the very mention of them. She never cried at the lose except at the funeral.

Elsa could see the held back river of tears but it was time to open the flood gates. "Clarkson?" She turned to the blonde who had a sad smile. "Let it go." The soft command opened those closed rusted gates starting out with soft sobs that grew louder in time with her trembling. Elsa wrapped her arms around Clarkson bringing her into her chest laying her head on the soft brunette hair. Her shirt grew wet each moment passing but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Anna and C.J snuck down peeping around the corner to see her mama sobbing while clutching to Elsa tightly.

"Why is my mama so sad?" C.J asked. Anna put an arm around her shoulders. "I don't know but my mommy can fix it..she always does." The info of Elsa's experience eased C.J so they snuck back upstairs.

After an hour of comforting words and Clarkson confessing certain feelings she kept inside she felt a lot better than she ever had sniffling and puffy eyed.

"Thanks Elsa no one had ever done this for me." Clarkson wiped her eyes on the tissue Elsa had brought. "Sorry I sat here crying my eyes out."

Elsa shook her head. "Don't be it's okay. You know you can come over anytime and we can have tea and talk." Clarkson nodded at the invitation breathing through her mouth due to a stuffy nose.

"Yeah that would be great." Looking at the white tambuor clock Clarkson got up. "Oh gosh it's really late I better snag C.J and get going."

Elsa stood up too stretching. "How much you want to bet their asleep?"

"If they're not you have to make me that juice but with cranberries." Clarskon challenged.

"And if they are you make me the best batch of cookies ever." They shook hands and headed up stairs. Elsa quietly opened the white door that had flowers on it. Clarkson smiled at the sight of Anna's room she loved it.

"Shh." Elsa shushed sneaking over to the tent atop the bed and pulling back a fold to reveal Anna and C.J in a bundle of tangled limbs under her baby blanket. C.J sucked her thumb while Anna snored with her mouth open drooling on C.J's head.

Clarkson took out her phone and snapped a picture of the sight sighing at the captured moment she didn't want to disrupt.

She leaned in and gently grabbed C.J craddling her. Anna groaned at the loss of her human teddy and began sleepily reaching around for her mommy to hand her a whale.

Elsa walked Clarkson down stairs to the door watching her place her daughter in the car. She shook her head at Clarkson waving walking backwards towards the front seat to only trip bumping into the car. Elsa giggled behind her hand and watched her drive off.

She closed her door sighing and headed up the stairs.

Then there was a knock at the door bringing her back to the foyer opening it to reveal a panting Clarkson.

"I forgot to ask you something really important." She panted.

"Yes?" Elsa replied gently.

She nervously scratched the back of her neck chuffing her shoe a habit Elsa picked up on when she was anxious.

"Erm well would you be my…ummm my..."Taking a breath Clarkson soothed herself to speak. "Would you be my friend?" Clarkson waited for a response eagerly. Elsa smiled with teeth at the request.

"Clarkson..I'd love to be your friend...would…Would you be mine as well?"

"Yes!" Clarkson yelled making Elsa wince. "Sorry.. Yes." She said again quietly. She turned to leave but clumsily skidded down the steps to come back up. She moved in awkwardly then just went in and hugged Elsa tightly who dazedly returned it wrapping her arms around her neck.

Pulling away Clarkson went down the steps. "I'll see you Sunday?"

"Sunday." Elsa confirmed waving.

"Sunday." Clarkson repeated giddily.

"Sunday." Said Elsa giggling like she was in high school again.

"Sunday!" Clarkson said out her window driving off.

Elsa brought her hands to her chest smiling. "Sunday."


	8. Chapter 8

Both daughter and mother stood in their rooms at a crossroad of what to wear. Clarkson combed her thick brunette hair carefully with her tongue poking out parting it at the side. She made sure to iron the light pinpoint Oxford shirt that had very barely visible vertical lines. She tucked in the shirt into her carob brown pants. Then fitted on a burgundy V-neck button up sweater.

"Too formal." Clarkson groaned then rolled up the sleeves neatly. "That's better." She grinned picking up a black and white pindot tie. "Tie?" it was held up to her neck. "No tie?" Then immediately removed. "Tie?"

Shaking her head she tossed it on the grey night stand and put on her thick black glasses. Sitting on the bed Clarkson tied the laces on her dark brown spectator shoes and left her room only to go rushing back in.

"I need the tie." She mumbled grabbing the pindot and skillfully knotting it around and tucking it into her sweater. "Perfect."

* * *

C.J having a better fashion sense then her mama easily choose a short sleeved light purple jean button up shirt. She stretched over her shoulders grey suspenders and attached them to checkered grey dress pants.

Clarkson walked in and placed a grey fedora atop C.J's head who sat on the bed while her mother put on her little suede purple loafers.

"You look amazing by the way." Clarkson complimented.

"Thanks. And you look.."C.J ran her eyes over her mama's outfit. "Like you spent all morning putting that together."

Clarkson mocked being offended while walking to the car that was parked out in front. "Hey I'm not that inept when it comes to dressing myself."

C.J chuckled. "Yes but it does take you a lot of effort."

"Well not everyone can be a fashion genius like you."Clarkson opened the door for C.J both extremely overtaken by elation for their playdate.

* * *

"Hello Clarkson Blakeshire speaking?" Elsa smiled into the phone trying balance holding it and fixing her hair at the same time.

"Hey Clarkson this is Elsa. I was wondering what time do you want to meet up and more importantly…where?"

"Elsa how'd you get my number?" Clarkson asked in a simple voice.

"Well you are my boss.." She chuckled silently deciding to just push back her bangs and leave her braid be.

"Oh right. I forgot hehe. And as for your question I was coming to pick you guys up and head for the aquarium."

"Okay sounds great. I'll see ya when you get here."

"Okay bye." Hanging up Elsa went into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Since the weather had grown chilly she choose a warm white turtle neck and blue jeans. She slipped a blue crochet infinity around her neck and white ugg boots on her feet.

"MOMMY!" The piercing shriek made Elsa jump and sprint to Anna's room to find her planking on the ground in misery.

"What's wrong snowflake?" Elsa asked kneeling down rubbing Anna's hair. Anna only had on a red and green pullover knit sweater that had snowflake patterns but her lower body seemed to be in lack.

"Anna where's the red skirt I picked out for you?" Anna sniffled. Elsa sighed at her daughter's overreaction. She heard a muffled "Which one?".

"The wool one." Elsa confirmed.

"I don't know that's the problem I can't find any of my clothes." Anna cried.

"Sweety calm down it's not the end of world." Anna turned her face to look at her mother still laying on the floor.

"It is if C.J comes for me and I'm not ready." While kneeling down Elsa noticed the pile that was under Anna's bed.

"Maybe you can't find any of your clothes because most of them are stuffed under your bed." She bent down and began searching through the stuffed articles and found nothing. Sitting up Elsa huffed, her eyes fell on Anna's skirt which was laying on the white dresser in plain sight.

"Anna?"

"You may as well cancel the whole thing."

"Anna?"

"No. Just because my skirt is gone doesn't mean you shouldn't have a good time. Go without me."

"Anna?!" Elsa placed the skirt in front of Anna waiting for the dramatics to be over.

"Someone stole it. Someone stole my bright lovely red…" When Anna looked up gone were the tears replaced with a bright pink faced smile. "Skirt! Mommy you found it!" She jumped up and hurriedly put it on backwards so Elsa helped her straighten it.

"Where was it?" She asked allowing Elsa to pull her over to her vanity mirror sitting her down on the pink stool.

"It was on your dresser where I left it last night." Anna crossed her arms while Elsa brushed her messy hair braiding it into pigtails. "I didn't see it." she whined.

"Well that's one of the things mommy's are for." Elsa finished by tying small green ribbons at the end of her braids.

After seven minuets the doorbell rang, Elsa rushed down stairs putting on her blue wrap coat tying the sash into a bow. Once She opened the door the blonde recieved a face full of flowers.

"These are for you." Clarkson said pulling the bouquet of flowers back. "Oh thank you Clarkson these are so sweet." Once Elsa got an eyefull of the pink orchids the Azure windows dilated at the sight of Clarkson's intricate garbs.

"Wow Clarkson you look….beautiful." Elsa whispered. Just as expected the other woman blushed haunching her shoulders.

"Thanks you look gorgeous too…well not gorgeous that sounds too flirtatious-not that you're not gorgeous cause you are but I don't mean it in a..I'm not trying to be fresh just friendly and I'm not saying it to just be saying it, because you really are gorgeous but I'm not coming on to you not that I wouldn't want to but you are beautiful but you have other qualities too but that's…not what we're talking about is it?" Clarkson looked morbidly appalled at her word vomit she just spewed all over Elsa.

To save her friend Elsa kept her face naturally calm patiently leaning against the doorframe waiting. "Well thank you Clarkson." She replied simply hugging the girl. Her nose was drawn in by a sweet smell.

"Mmm I don't mean to sound creepy but you smell like cookies." She observed pulling back. Anna came by her mommy's side and grabbed onto Clarkson's sweater running her fingers over the soft fabric.

"Oh that's not me." Clarkson brought her other arm from around her back. "It's these, from the bet last night." She was holding a Tupperware full of dark brown cookies.

Elsa's mouth watered at the sight. "Double fudge." Clarkson informed leaning in. Anna inhaled and turned to her mommy and who did the same.

"Chocolate." They both said to each other dreamily after taking in a long drag of the scent. Clarkson chuckled at the addicts as C.J got out of the car.

"Hi Clark Kent!" Anna greeted waving to the girl climbing the stairs. "Hi Anna you look beautiful today." C.J said complimented with her hands behind her back bouncing on her tip toes.

"I got these for you." She held out three flowers. A sunflower, and orchid, and a daisy. Anna happily took it and held them to her chest.

"Thank you." She said. Elsa noticed how alike Clarkson and C.J were in almost everyway and found it adoring.

"How about we go put these in water before we go?" Elsa proposed. Anna nodded and followed her inside to put the flowers away.

When they returned Clarkson opened the door for her letting her step in. Elsa's heart skipped a beat since the last time the gestured had been done for her was when she first started dating Hans.

Wanting to be like her mama C.J did the same making Anna poke her cheek giggling.

Clarkson helped them buckle up and started on their way.

"So the aquarium huh?" Elsa asked looking out her window then to the driver.

"Yeah I figure it'll be fun. We haven't been the aquarium in a long time right C.J?" Elsa glanced back to see C.J laughing at getting smothered in affection from her daughter who had her arms wrapped around her neck rubbing her face into her shoulder.

"Right Mama!" C.J yelped happily while trying fix her crooked fedora under Anna's attentions.

It was a one hour drive to the aquarium and twelve minutes to find a parking space since the place was full for the weekend.

"Can we get funny hats and toys and cups?" Anna asked holding her mommy's hand.

"We'll see what mommy can afford snowflake." Elsa said. Reaching the ticket booth Elsa began to get her wallet out of her white clutch but when she turned around Clarkson had already paid with her card.

"Clarkson I could have paid." She pouted a little biting her lower lip. The heiress used her thumb to pull the lip out from under Elsa's teeth.

"Well I already paid it's no biggie." Clarkson chuckled.

Anna already once inside tried to wander off with C.J in tow but Elsa put a strong grip on the collar of her sweater giving the girl a firm look.

"So what to do first?" Clarkson mused.

"Turtles!" C.J jumped up and down. "Turtles it is." Traveling all over the aquarium the mothers and children marveled at the assortment of fish and other creatures and after three hours of walking Clarkson and Elsa stopped at the restaurant which also had a play area for the kids that Anna and C.J could only play in once finshed eating.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Clarkson asked taking a bite of her burger. Elsa thought for minute. "Relationships?"

"Then this will be a very short conversation..on my end anyways." Clarkson laughed. Elsa leaned forward folding her hands in her lap. "Really you didn't have a lot?" she sounded surprised.

"Not really, I haven't had any. I was homeschooled and terribly shy." Elsa nodded. "You still are." She added. Clarkson gulped when she felt a foot rest against her own.

"Ye-yeah. But what about you after Hans was there anyone else?"

"Yes. Seven actually over the past six years." Elsa began. "The first I was just so traumatized and fearful after what I went through with Hansoff that he just couldn't take it and I don't blame him. Next was because I wasn't really attracted to him and whenever we got erm um..intimate I wasn't really into it. Third he had very little patience and wasn't good with Anna at all. Fourth I just wasn't attracted to his body but I liked his personality and that's when I realized I was attracted to woman and the other three were females." The revelation had temporarily flipped Elsa's world upside down but she eventually gave in when she met her first girlfriend. She hoped that the number of relationships wouldn't turn away Clarkson but she held no judgement in her eyes.

"Huh so I guess you have some experience when it comes to dating huh?" Clarkson remarked making Elsa nod. "Yeah although most of them weren't too experienced with kids and that's because they were young but it's hard to find someone who has the patience for a child because they have to love them too you know?"

Clarkson shook her head good naturedly. "No not really but I understand."

* * *

C.J held Anna's hand tighter as they drew in to the playground that was infested with kids.

"Let's play!" Anna yelled running in the direction of the toy box. C.J went under the bridge and sat down instead watching other children run by.

Anna noticed and came over. "Hey come on let's go play with someone." She suggested but C.J shook her head. Her little heart broke when Anna just stood up and left her.

She rested her head on her knees looking at the ground. She turned her head at the sound of huffing to see Anna bringing over an arm full of toys.

"Well get up and help me." She complained. C.J obeyed and scattered the toys under the bridge where they began playing amongst themselves.

* * *

After paying the bill Clarkson and Elsa went over to the play area seeking out the kids. Waving them over Clarkson fixed C.J's hat and headed for the door.

"Had fun?" Elsa asked the both of them once they were buckled in.

"Yes." Anna said calmly. Elsa smiled, the only time Anna was quiet was when she was sleepy.

On the way back home Anna dozed off leaning against C.J who also fell asleep.

When they arrived Elsa turned to Clarkson in her seat. "Why don't we let them sleep for an hour or two and you guys can stay for dinner?"

"Okay….but-but I'll cook desert alright?" Clarkson hushed in a concerned voice earning a playful smack to the shoulder.

They picked up the kids carrying them upstairs to Anna's bedroom placing them in her tent draping the blanket over them.

"I'll get dinner started." Elsa said. Clarkson nodded and pointed to the living room. "I'll just sit out here."

Once she sat down on the soft couch her eyes fell instantly and her head leaned back. With dinner in the oven Elsa came out and giggled at the sleepy adult on her couch. She gently took off Clarkson's shoes and put her legs up so she could lay down. Grabbing the quilt she tucked her in then sat down in the arm chair with a book she retrieved from the book shelf.

After thirty minuets dinner finished when Elsa saw a dazed looking C.J in the kitchen just staring at nothing.

She went over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey little Birdy what are you doing up?" She asked sweetly. C.J just sighed not quite awake yet. Elsa picked her up and carried her back upstairs.

C.J laid her head on the blonde's shoulders and whispered. "I have to urinate" Elsa snickered at her choice of word and took her to the bathroom.

C.J tried to clumsily take her pants off but couldn't so Elsa unclasped her suspenders pulling her pants down, sitting her on the toilette.

C.J stared blankly into space while relieving herself and nearly fell off of the seat when Elsa grabbed her helping the girl sit upright. Making sure hands were washed Elsa allowed her suspenders to stay unclasped in the front returning her to the bed. Anna like a magnet wrapped her arms and legs around C.J the moment she laid down like snake.

Going back down stairs Elsa sat down in the arm chair reclining getting back to her book but soon she too nodded off.

After their naps and dinner had been eaten Elsa and Clarkson once again found themselves in front of the door.

"Today was a lot fun." Clarkson said scratcing her head.

"Yeah it was I really enjoyed myself and I'm sure Anna did too."

"Yeah I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Clarkson breathed. Elsa chuckled shaking her head. "You're seeing me right now."

"Yeah…yeah I am." She responded in a quiet voice openly staring at Elsa's eyes.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." She started backing away but Elsa grabbed her by the sweater pulling her back.

Clarkson flushed at the movement while Elsa turned her around playfully pushing her forward. "You should try walking forward Bluejay it helps." she joked. Clarkson turned halfway around.

"Bluejay?" She repeated. "Uh well I'm sorry that was inappropriate it's just I have a family of bluejays that live in my backyard and you remind me of them." Elsa sputtered. Clarkson came back up the stairs.

"Really? How?" She asked curiously folding her arms.

"Well you act like them and sound like them in a good way and I don't know it's just whenever I see you I think of them." Elsa explained. Clarkson put up a peaceful hand. "Okay you get to call me Bluejay if I get to call you Frosty."

"Deal." Elsa shook her hand. "But why frosty?" Clarkson shrugged. "Well you call Anna snowflake so it's safe to assume your favorite season is winter."

"Excellent deduction Sherlock." Elsa sassed. Clarkson bowed stepping back. "Thank you my dear Watson." She slipped on the first step catching herself on the black iron railing.

Elsa shook her head in mock disappointment. "What did I tell you about walking backwards?"

Clarkson looked down like a scolded puppy. "To not to." She answered. She would walk forward but it was always almost impossible to turn away from Elsa.

"Exactly. Now get out of here." Elsa playfully shooed her away.

"See you tomorrow right?" Clarkson asked from her car.

"Clarkson you asked that already, I work at your house!" Elsa answered,  _she could be so obtuse sometimes._

"Oh yeah. See you tomorrow Frosty." She waved.

Elsa waved back. "See you tomorrow  _Bluejay_." She said quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello Clarkson Blakeshire speaking." There was a gruff voice that answered coughing dryly.

"Yes...Ahh Clarkson I called to inform you that I will be visiting today sometime this afternoon." She gasped at the thought of her father in law's visits brought. They always put Katrina in a mood. A mood that lashed out at both Clarkson and C.J but she couldn't refuse Luther his wrath was just as bad as his daughter's.

"Yes sir." She replied quietly.

"Speak up girl! How many time do I have to tell you to speak like a man and not a mouse?" Clarkson flinched at his booming voice and hurriedly corrected herself.

"Ye-Yes sir."

"Hmm now that's better." With that he hung up abruptly. Clarkson leaned back in her chair looking up at the ceiling. "Athena stop that." She reprimanded the female dog who was humping Apollo.

Getting up she left her office. She had to find Elsa.

She followed the dogs who followed their ears. Stopping from turning the corner she halted peeping over to see Elsa and Anna who was teaching C.J something. They all had their shoes off.

* * *

"Okay so just run then slide." Elsa instructed as Anna demonstrated by sliding down the wooden hallway laughing.

"It's easy Ace!" She slid back skillfully. C.J still looked unsure and gazed up at Elsa with doe eyes. "Will you hold my hand?" She held up her palm. Elsa's heart warmed as she gave a sweet smile. "Of course I will Little Birdy." Gently she locked their fingers together and went slowly.

C.J let out an adorable giggle as she outstretched her tiny arms to keep balance while leaning against the maid. "I-I'm doing it!" She cheered.

"Yes you're doing great." Elsa encouraged. C.J let go of her hand and tried it on her own. She lost her footing and nearly fell backwards but instead of landing on the hard floor she landed in the soft warm arms of Elsa.

"Try again. You can do it." Elsa said with a firm yet attentive tone.

* * *

Clarkson lost herself at the sight biting her lower lip. She eyed the happiness of her daughter and then moved the gaze to Elsa's form.

Her body appreciated it. She was just so beautiful. Her hair was like a rose that was frosted over in winter yet did not whither.

Elsa looked up and grinned, her eyes crinkled in the light resembling fractals.

Clarkson stood dumbfounded and waved sheepishly hunching her shoulders.

Elsa slid over in her white socks. "Would you like to join us?" She chortled.

"I wish I could but I actually-" Before she could finish Anna rammed into her mother's back legs sending her forward and Clarkson backwards.

She groaned when her head hit the hard floor.

Elsa recovered and gasped when she realized she was basically straddling her boss. Her cheeks ruptured in pink feeling morbid at herself as Clarkson opened her eyes feeling something a little different.

Elsa was captured by her eyes again watching the swirls dance. It was like a kaleidoscope of blends of pale purples and little veins of yellow that could only be seen from this distance.

The background of everything else blurred out for Clarkson as she looked up. This felt like the perfect moment to study the woman without embarrassment as her mouth gaped open. As if they were moving on their own her hands slowly gripped Elsa's waist. They seemed to fit perfectly.

"I'm sorry for nearly killing you." Elsa apologized smirking lightly. Clarkson chuckled dryly. "Aw I don't mind none."

"CANNONBALL!" Anna screamed jumping on the adults.

Elsa fell against Clarkson accidentally jabbing her in the stomach with her elbow causing her to grunt.

"Cannonball." C.J copied but quietly and much more gently.

Elsa laughed sitting up on Clarkson's hips grabbing the children.

"Okay you two head to the kitchen, Bulda should be preparing your lunches. Scram." Anna and C.J wiggled out of her grip and ran, hungry stomachs inspiring their speed.

Elsa noticed Clarkson was still gripping her hips but said nothing she couldn't tell if she liked it or didn't want to make things awkward.

Clarkson sat up causing the blonde to slide down into her lap.

The heiress clamped her lips shut as she felt the pressure of Elsa's pelvis against her own. Her breath hitched then she closed her eyes refraining from groaning at the new feeling.

"Are you okay Bluejay?" She looked to see Elsa giving a concerned expression.

"Huh? Yes I'm alright I just...ugh I need to ask you favor." Elsa tilted her head in curiosity.

"Well my father in law is coming to visit and he's really invested in me and Katrina's relationship and he's a perfectionist and I need you just for today mind you to act all professional and treat me like I am your boss in front of him."

Elsa giggled and began toying with Clarkson's curly bang. "So you want me to treat you like you are my boss even though you really are my boss?" Clarkson swallowed and nodded.

"And maybe dazzle me with the whole classic maid act." Elsa raised a questioning eyebrow with the a half smile barely ghosting her lips.

Clarkson began sputtering and floundering over herself. "Well I don't mean that way...I'm mean I geez I don't know maybe with the whole I don't know god I'm an idiot..." Before she could spew any more word vomit Elsa put a finger on her mouth.

"I know what you meant. It could be fun...with the whole classic maid act."

Clarkson nodded but gulped when Elsa leaned and put a secretive hand around her mouth. "But I don't think we look very professional right now wouldn't you agree?" She whispered.

"Oh sorry." Clarkson removed her hands allowing the maid to get up.

Once standing Clarkson scratched her eyebrow nervously. "Um I uh should uh..." She began stepping away to only bump into a hallway table that had a vase on it knocking it over shattering the expensive art piece. Both adults winced.

"Get back to work..." she finished then hurried away.

* * *

A silver car pulled in front of the house. Apollo and Athena stared out the window panting. Apollo whined, folding back his floppy ears while his female partner growled lightly.

The canines leapt from the window and trotted into the hall. Turning a corner they nearly bumped into Bulda. "Watch it you two!" The maid chimed holding up the tray of cleaning bottles.

Heading for Clarkson's office she wasn't present. Athena huffed in annoyance and turned tail heading for her master's bedroom upstairs.

The door was cracked so Apollo pushed his head in and ran through the sitting room and jumped on the large bed laying down while Athena sat on her haunches and watched her master fumble over her light and dark green tie.

* * *

Clarkson nervously straightened her black blue fitted dress jacket. It had a simple crème dress shirt underneath.

She hoped the red dress pants contrasted well enough. After combing her hair neatly she sat on the bed to put on her green socks while shining and tying her brown shoes.

Apollo goofily snuck over and rolled on his back trying to rub on Clarkson's side.

"Ah knock it off goofball." Clarkson laughed mushing his cheeks and petting his head.

She stood up and gave Athena an affectionate pat. The dogs followed her out of the room to the downstairs living room.

Elsa walked by in the hallway delivering dishes from the children to the kitchen. Clarkson opened her mouth to talk to her but the idea got demolished when Katrina entered the room typing on her phone.

Clarkson shut her mouth audibly and stood frozen in place by anxiety.

Noticing the change in atmosphere Katrina looked up from her phone staring straight ahead, then to Clarkson, forward, and then back at her phone.

"Stop standing there like an idiot before you wear down the carpet." Clarkson obeyed taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"Our niece and nephews are coming over with Chad to see father." Clarkson groaned inwardly then when she noticed Katrina glaring at her she nodded deciding to make her way to the kitchen.

She found the maid polishing silverware. "Can I help you Mrs. Blakeshire?" Elsa's professional voice sent a shiver down Clarkson's form, it held a smug tone laying beneath the surface. The small smirk that accompanied gracing her face didn't help either.

Clarkson chuckled nervously to disguise her urge to flounder over words like she usually did. "At ease Ms. Lovedsien." Clarkson paused following was a little laugh.

Elsa tilted her head. "What's so funny?"

"It's just when I say your last name I picture a miserable old maid." She giggled out. Elsa secretly loved the way her eyes crinkled and shimmered.

"Oh really?" Challenged Elsa. Clarkson nodded grinning. "Mhm I do expect an old maid but instead I get a sexy-" She stopped looking to Elsa who was bright red putting all of her focus on the counter top.

Clarkson gulped starting to back away feeling appalled at herself. Surly Elsa thought her the creep that everyone else did. Clarkson's shoulders slumped in sadness as she took into realization all she had lost by one stupid comment.

"You know that is a fun prank we can pull on whoever is visiting." Elsa's voice stopped her from the retreat, when she turned around gone was the smirk replaced by a wonderful grin.

"Wha- what?" Clarkson stuttered now confused.

"Well when you have a guest over and call my name they'll be expecting an old maid as you put it but instead see me." She folded her arms swinging side to side a little.

"Oh right speaking of guests..." Clarkson clapped her hands rubbing them together. "My niece and nephews mine are coming today." Elsa rose her eyebrows sitting up from leaning on the counter-top.

"Oh I didn't realize Chad was with someone." She said in thought but Clarkson sighed shaking her head. She ran her fingers through her neat locks admitting. "No he's not...their um...Katrina is their mother." many expressions ranging from sympathy to disgusts flew across Elsa's features.

She nodded taking a moment then looked up with a smile. She came around the counter and enveloped Clarkson in her arms snugly. After the passing shock Clarkson sighed and nestled into the blonde's hold contentedly closing her arms around her waist. The hugging couple didn't notice that the heiress' wife was standing in the doorway. A slow clap broke up the moment causing the two young adults to jump away from each other. Both feared the mistress' reaction. Her face was contorted into amused half smile.

"Wow congrats." Katrina said with a mocking happiness. "Looks like you managed to seduce the maid." She went to the cooler and grabbed a bottle of vodka keeping her eye on Clarkson. "And what you..." She looked to Elsa shrugging. "…you'll start sucking her cock for a pay raise, new car?" She laughed at the thought. Walking past Clarkson she clamped her hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch. "Just so you know she's quite fond of syringes." Katrina drawled in a deliberate tone, Elsa just tilted her head to the remark. Clarkson however look both horrified and morbidly embarrassed. Once alone Elsa tried to move closer to the blue jay but Clarkson back away closing her hands together speaking when Elsa opened her mouth. "Uh erm so-so yeah just a large lunch and dinner Bulda will help." Her purple petals were watery and the white of her eyes slowly turned wet. "Clark are you okay?" Elsa whispered filling with great concern. Clarkson nodded folding her lips over each other. "Ye-Yea-yeah." He voice cracked weakly confirming the lie. "I'll be alright." With that she turned and hurried off. Elsa watched her as an arm was put over her eyes. She followed the trail of the woman which led to her office with a closed door. The maid pressed her ear to the door and listened to the quiet sobs that filled the room. She slowly turned the knob entering. Clarkson was seated in her office chair turned towards the window. She had her face hidden in her palms as her shoulders shook.

Elsa approached softly touching her back. She quickly sat up her face was hysterical. She collapsed upon herself curling in a ball. She looked fragile when she was happy and carefree now…now she was just broken.

"Shouldn't be in here." A muffled voice said. "Yeah well you shouldn't be crying your eyes out." Elsa challenged.

"My father- in- law will be here soon and I'm a wreck." She looked down at herself. Elsa gripped her head pulling her to her chest. "Just be calm okay. She's cruel but she always loves seeing you like this I can tell so why don't we get her back." Clarkson looked up like a child in confusion. "H-how?" She whimpered. Elsa smirked mischievously. "By being happy and in a grand ole mood." Clarkson sat up gazing out the window. "Tonight we can have our own dinner party at my place." Clarkson grinned. "On the roof." Elsa added. "C.J would love that." She whispered. "And we can think of all the beautiful and rare things that exist." Elsa nodded laughing behind her hand at the suggestion.

"How poetic." She mused fixing Clarkson's hair. The woman leaned into her touch, Elsa's hand slipped past her temples cupping her cheek. A car honked outside alerting of Luther's presence.

"Let's go have some fun." Elsa said resolutely grasping Clarkson's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"You look gorgeous." Elsa cooed as she fixed C.J's purple white dress. The girl looked at herself in the mirror while the maid tied her raven side bang in a purple bow. "Do you really think?" She asked examining herself. Elsa smiled nodding her head while she knelt down. "I do. How do you feel?"

C.J thought for a moment tapping her head. "I feel…pretty!" She answered while jumping excitedly. Elsa grinned displaying her teeth. The door opened to the girl's room entering was her frazzled looking mother.

"Elsa before you get her dres-oh you did already." She began interrupting herself. C.J spun in the dress. "Look mama do you like it?" Clarkson smiled sadly staring at her daughter. "Yes sweatheart you look great. Elsa could I talk to in hall real quick?" Elsa nodded turning her attention back to C.J. "I'll be right back okay?" C.J nodded and began playing with the lace of her dress.

She noticed once in the hall how stressed Clarkson look as she tucked her hands under her armpits. "Um Elsa C.J has to change." Elsa frowned confused. "But she looks amazing and is so happy in it." She argued.

"Yes but you see Luther refuses to believe that me and C.J are female." The expression Elsa gave encouraged the heiress to explain further. "We took test showed him results but in his world if you have a penis you are a man or boy and he hates it when C.J or I are associated with anything feminine, so she'll have to wear a suit." Elsa sighed, C.J really did look beautiful and now she would have to take off something that gave her confidence.

"I could dress her-"Clarkson started for the door. "No it's alright I think I have an idea." Clarkson nodded then leaned in as if to kiss her cheek but gave a weirdly angled hug instead rushing off to greet Luther.

Elsa returned to the girl who was reading a book sitting on the edge of her kicking her tiny legs. "Hey little birdy can I ask a favor of you?" C.J hummed glancing up. "Depends on what it is." She chortled. Elsa chuckled herself. C.J in most situations seemed a lot less timid than her mother which was probably a result of the woman using herself as a human shield to protect C.J from the hate that they were attacked with daily.

"Can you wear something instead of your pretty dress, maybe a suit?" C.J furrowed her brows setting the book beside her. "Save it for what?" Elsa raised her brows and spoke as if it was something C.J should know about. "Well my dinner party tonight."

C.J gasped eyes widening. "You are having a dinner party tonight?" Elsa nodded. "Mmmhm with dancing, and music and sweets…" She then gave a knowing smirk. "And Anna and I don't want this lovely dress to get messy so maybe you could put on a suit for me." That sealed the deal as C.J eagerly took off the dress and dressed in the white suit with black trimmings and bow tie. "Can I wear my bowler hat?" She asked as Elsa fastened her white laces upon the black dress shoes. After receiving a nod C.J removed the bow carefully and finger combed her hair down placing the white and bowler hat with black rim on her head.

Elsa escorted her downstairs, to see Clarkson looking down while getting chewed out by a stout Man with thinning yellow hair. Next to him was Chad and two raven haired boys and a little girl with honey wheat hair. Unlike the two boys who sneered when they saw C.J the little girl smiled waving. C.J shyly returned it. After watching the exchange Elsa tuned in on the conversation happening.

"Honestly this is ridiculous, you have been married for how long and still have not produced more children?!" Elsa wanted to do nothing more than to swoop in and rescue her fragile blue jay who looked so weak and inform under his harsh words as she swayed nodding her head not daring to meet his fierce burning gaze.

Finally her voice piped up sounding small "Yes sir-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Luther barked causing Clarkson to flinch hunching her shoulders. Chad entered looking like a Greek goddess sniffing up. "Ahh Chad I was about to call you in." Luther chuckled abandoning his torn up prey which was the young heiress.

"The children are beautiful and so strong, look at these boys just like their father." Elsa could tell by the way the man patted his shoulder and when Katrina joined the group hugging Chad sweetly that they all would have preferred if Chad inherited the company and Katrina's hand leaving Clarkson to whatever leftover that fell from the table of bounty. By the way she kept her gaze on the ground it was evident that Clarkson wished for that to be as well but the thought of not having C.J redirected those thoughts.

As the group except the two outcast walked further into the house Luther took notice of Elsa. "Well now look at this lovely find, very nice Katrina she fits the house." He gestured to the home as if Elsa was a decoration rather than a human being.

She plastered a fake smile on her face turning to Clarkson. " _Master_ Clarkson can I do anything to you- uh- for you before I go prepare dinner?" Clarkson convulsed imploding on herself. Elsa's tone dripped with sultry gold marinated with bedroom voice that sent Clarkson's member into a twitching fit. Quickly she followed after the group righting herself. In the lounge Katrina was cooing and fusing over Chad and the kids while Luther examined C.J.

"Clarkson what are you feeding this boy, he has no meat on his bones. Look at him he's a stick!" C.J stood limp letting her grandfather move her to and fro.

"Well C.J doesn't usually have a big appetite." Clarkson replied. "Well boy…" Luther began expectantly. "You have company go entertain them." C.J nodded then waved her cousin's to follow her to her room.

"So now that the children are gone, I expect Clarkson that you have been keeping my little girl.. Satisfied." Elsa blew air from her nose feeling embarrassed fixing margaritas for the room. Clarkson blushed sputtering slightly. "Well uh yes sir?" She winced as Katrina took her drink eyeing her. She was going to have some fun with this.

"If by satisfied you mean going limp every time I touch her daddy the yes I have been" Katrina's falsehood caused Luther to look anything but pleased. "Clarkson… are you in need of pills?"

Clarkson shook her head gaping, she couldn't believe they were actually discussing this. "Ah no sir I don-"

"She drives me away all the time as if she doesn't even like me… it just makes me feel so unwanted." Katrina dramatically threw herself into Chad's arms snickering to herself once turned around. Luther shook his head standing, he approached roughly grabbing Clarkson's cheeks painfully. "Look at her boy! Look at her! Is she ugly?" Clarkson shook her head as it was forced by a strong grip to Katrina. "Is she fat?" Again she shook her head. Elsa not being able to stop herself decided to go check on Anna. "Is she unappealing to you in any way!?" He was now roaring, Clarkson held back her tears answering no. "Then why must you complicate things with your weakness to perform!?" He shoved her back into the chair.

"It, it's not true she's lying!" Clarkson pleaded. Luther had many triggers one being the slandering of his daughter's name. He back handed Clarkson making her cheek bones ring in pain. "How dare you sully her words? You know why she is in the arms of another man? Your brother? Is because she was driven? Driven by your weakness." Her head hung, she began hyperventilating as her cheeks grew moist. Luther sniveled at the pathetic display. "She is still a Gunnery we are naturally attracted to strength, cunning, ambition. All of then things your father was and you are not." The final wield of the battle crushed Clarkson who used the last bit of her strength to stand and briskly retreat to her to her office. She seated herself on the couch and grabbed her crying pillow shoving it into her face opening her flood gates. She felt a soft assault on her head to look up and see Elsa holding a pillow.

She wiped her eyes embarrassed at how weak she must have looked. Elsa sat down next to her inviting her to warm arms. "I- I don't know if I can keep quiet about this anymore." Clarkson cleared her nose. "No don't please it'll put both you and your family in danger, the Gunnery family is more powerful than what most think." Clarkson whispered.

"Well then all I can say is you have to try and be strong and survive tonight." Elsa said firmly. "I don't know what to else to say Clark." Clarkson ran her fingers through her hair with anxiety. "I can't Elsa, do you realize how hard it is for me, all my tormentors in one room, and I don't know how I'm going to protect C.J when I can't protect myself." Her voice broke in defeat. Elsa lifted her chin to her face her. "I'll protect you, you protect C.J." She promised. "I will have to take Anna to get her dinner but after that I'll be back."

"Promise?" Clarkson whimpered. Elsa smiled kissing her bruising cheek. "I promise. You can rely on me." The oath drained out all the fear and turmoil Clarkson felt about tonight replacing it with warmth that started on her cheek spreading through the rest of her body.

Using the tissues Elsa fetched from her desk she blew her stuffy nose. Smiling to the blonde the blue jay unknowingly created a small haven with the woman who mended her broken wings. The only one she could trust with herself and her daughter

* * *

"Your room is a lot smaller than I remember." C.J's cousin commented looking around. C.J sighed going to the window watching Anna play with Kristoff and Sven wishing that she could join them. She truly wanted her little redhead ach to fish her out of the drowning waters she found herself sinking into today. "That's because we were smaller Rex." Her older cousin responded rolling her eyes.

"And a lot more boring huh Ajax?" Rex chuckled spinning the globe roughly. "Don't you have any actual toys?" Rex Whined. C.J huffed grabbing her least favorite R.C car out the toy box handing it to him. He purposely allowed it to drop to the floor popping of a wheel. Then C.J remembered a piece of advice Anna gave her.  _"If you ever want someone to go away just play hide and seek with em, only you don't seek."_

"Do you guys want to play hide and go seek?" C.J asked folding her hands. "That sounds fun!" The older girl replied clapping.

"We can play in teams, Katelyn and I versus you two." C.J said, she didn't want to lose Kate, she liked her and wanted the girl to meet Anna.

"Aright let's get this over with not that you two would win anyways." Ajax pounded his fist into his palm. C.J held back a mischievous smirk so instead covered her eyes. "One. Two. Three. Four." The boys scurried off at the beginning of the count down. C.J peeped from behind her tiny fingers.

"Come on Kate I have someone I want you to meet." C.J waved Kate to follow her out the room down the hallway. "But what about the boys?" The confused girl asked. C.J turned looking over her shoulder smiling. "What about them?" She countered making Kate giggle running after her.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you would name him that." Kristoff scratched his head looking down into the little makeshift pond he crafted for the refugee lobster.

"Well let's ask C.J and see what she has to sa-"Anna began then stopped at the sound of giggling. She rustled through the bushes narrowing her eyes at the sight of her Aviator holding hands with some odd girl laughing. She huffed looking like an irritated chipmunk emerging from the underbrush.

"Oh there she is." C.J pointed excitedly then waved. "Hello Anna." The redhead approached them eyeing the dirty blonde up and down. Kate smiled sweetly offering a hand. It hung in the air without recognition until C.J took the intuitive to connect Anna's hand to her cousin's.

"C.J?" Anna began in an unpleasantly cold tone. "Who's this?" Kate gasped crossing her arms. She glared back already not fond of Anna.

"Anna this is Kate, Kate this is Anna." She introduced completely oblivious to the bristling between the two girls.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance." Kate mockingly smiled raising a perfect brow. "Charmed." Anna copied the action making the grin on C.J's face grow she knew they would get along. "Come on let's show Kate our Kraken." C.J suggested, Anna lifted her nose in the air looping an arm with C.J. "I came up with a name for him I think you'll like it."

Kate rolled her hazel eyes following after them. When they made it back she halted in place at the sight of the cherub before her. She ran her eyes over the golden mop of hair that sat upon his crown. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen, her cousin however had an opposite reaction at the sight of the garden keeper. "Ugh hello Carlyle." C.J groaned waving weakly.

He frowned standing up crossing his arms. "Yea funny it's Kristoff."

"Kristoff." Kate breathily repeated coming closer. "That's a cool name." She complimented batting her lashes at him. He stared at her with no emotion then turned to Anna. "Who's this chic?" He complained. Anna shrugged. "She followed C.J in I think."

"I did not!" Kate replied indignantly placing her hands upon her hips. "She invited me."

"Why?" Anna asked finally facing C.J. "Well why not? I wanted you to meet my cousin."

"Is she really related to you or your parents and her parents just friends and now they say you're cousins?" Anna explained confusing the younger. "My mama's brother's child." C.J replied calmly.

"Oh well then there you go. Now as for our Kraken how about-"Anna started but was interrupted by an excited C.J. "Cthulhu!"

"I told you she would want to name it that." Kristoff mumbled. Anna sighed nodding if it made her Ace happy and it did then she would give.

"Okay so I have a new game for us to play. Cleopatra!" Anna announced. C.J gasped giddily.

"I watched the movie with mommy. Kristoff you will be Julius Caesar."

"Cool what do I do?" He asked. "You die." Anna replied simply making the boy give an open mouth frown. "I am Cleopatra and naturally C.J you will be my lover who replaces Julius Mark Anthony." C.J bowed on one knee grabbing Anna's hand offering a tender kiss. Anna grinned happily until she winced at the sound of Kate's voice. "Who will I be?" She asked.

"Um well you'll be Cleopatra's hand maiden." Anna rushed out. "What do I do?" C.J asked with a curious gaze.

"Well since you're Mark Anthony you have to kiss me." Anna said painting C.J's face crimson she hid her face in her hands giggling. "Oh my." She squealed.

"Do I have to kiss ya?" Kristoff raised his hand. Anna shook her head. "How come?" He replied.

"Because you die." She reminded.

"How?" He questioned. "You get assinated!" C.J cheered remembering what she read from her history book. She was so happy with the arrangement of the game Kristoff would die she would have to kiss Anna. Her eyes widened at the notion. She would have to practice before the big moment.

"Can I assassinate him?" Kate said. "I make a good ninja in my school play."

"Fine whatever." Anna waved her off. They acted out their own rendition of the historical figures until they made to the kissing scene. C.J kissed her arm one more time to make sure she had it down pack. Anna lay dramatically across a log while she knelt by it holding her hands in her own.

"Oh Mark Antony you are ridiculously handsome, deny thy house and refuse thy name-"

"Wrong play!" Kate berated cupping her mouth to project her voice from the sidelines.

"Thank you Kate!" Anna growled irritably then got back into character clearing her throat. "We shall get married and have a bunch of babies." She lamented. "Married?!" C.J yelped but continued after receiving a glare from her supposed lover.

"Ri-right. Oh Cleopatra you are so so so so so so so so beautiful Then must thou needs find out new heaven, new Earth. There's beggary in the love that can be reckoned." She quoted with her mixture. Anna pretended to swoon. A sweat broke out on C.J's forehead as her stomach twisted. She and Anna stood up, the redhead puckered leaning in. C.J ceased her teeth chattering, steeled her nerves taking in a long drag of air and set her brows determinedly.

Kristoff gagged and Kate's eyes widened.

C.J paused when she felt a large presence behind her and before she and Anna could connect she looked up lips still protruding out to see Elsa looking down at them with furrowed brows.

"What….Are you kids...doing?" She asked slowly Anna didn't hesitate to answer. "We were playing Cleopatra."

"Oh like the movie. Lovely I think. Anna, Kris we are going out to eat while C.J and Kate have dinner with their parents alright." C.J whimpered at the lose she wanted nothing more to go with Anna and Elsa.

Kate too looked a little disappointed. Elsa picked the young heiress up. "Don't worry little birdy we're coming back to have our own dinner party."

"Oh yeah!" She cheered feeling relieved as the blonde carried her inside.


	11. Chapter 11

C.J sat at the table avoiding the urge to put her head on her hand slouching over as her mother bragged to her grandfather and cousins. Her mama looked just as miserable, both Clarksons' hearts pounded with anxiousness to finally be free of this family gathering and join Elsa and Anna at their home. Keeping their mouths shut dinner managed to fly by at a good pace.

Luther left leaving a hug for his daughter and his grandchildren, a stern stare for Clarkson, and a simple touch of C.J's head. Katrina lead her children into the living room with their father. The makeshift family settled playing board games looking like a picture out of a home book while Clarkson and C.J watched from the entry way.

Her mother led her upstairs to change into the dress of her choice fixing her hair in a pretty bow. She giggled looking at herself in the mirror. Clarkson grinned at how happy her daughter was as she twirled in the purple dress. C.J turned smiled brightly at Clarkson. "I'm all ready for the ball since I'm the princess?"

"You sure are…" Clarkson replied then bowed gracefully. "And I am but a lowly escort." Her voice became posh making C.J laugh. She hushed her as they snuck down the stairs to the garage, C.J hopped like a rabbit to the car getting in letting her mama strap her in to her seat. She danced in her spot wiggling while chatting Anna's name as they drove.

Clarkson looked in the rear mirror drumming her fingers to the beat. It amazed her, C.J was always so serious and rarely ever played and definitely was not this lively but it would seem that whatever special treatment Anna was giving it seemed to be doing wonders.

As they pulled in to Elsa's apartment Clarkson took a breath while C.J fumbled with her seat belt hurriedly opening the door. Clarkson chuckled at her larks. She stepped up the stairs holding C.J's hand who seemed to be waving to the window. Clarkson raise her hand to knock but before her knuckles could even scrap the door's surface Elsa opened it with a jubilant expression at the sight of the duo.

Clarkson's eyes took notice of the loose thin blue sweater and grey leggings that hugged the woman's lower body flawlessly. Elsa's smile seemed to take her on a roller-coaster ride of impossibly high ups and free falling downs that made her heart race and breath hitch.

"Move mommy! I wanna say hi!" A tiny voice interrupted from behind, Elsa rolled her eyes playfully stepping back to allow Clarkson and C.J who zoomed in to hug Anna tightly. Anna giggled returning the embrace.

"So how about we get started on making the cake and then we can have our ball dance?" Elsa suggested rubbing her hands together.

"Yes!" Anna cheered jumping. "Cake! Cake! Cake!" C.J joined in on the chant copying Anna's energy. Clarkson laughed ushering the kids into the kitchen. She wasn't sure it a good idea to fuel the already hyper kids with sugar…oh what the heck it was their ball! Elsa tuned her radio to one of her favorite artists Thurston Harris, 'Little bitty pretty one'. His music always helped her focus. "So, what type of cake are we making baker Clark?" she asked, her body began to sway slightly with the beat, Clarkson copied unsure but gained more confidence when she received an approving nod from Anna.

"Chocolate!" Anna yelled throwing C.J about in an attempt to dance with her. Elsa raised her hand eagerly. "I vote chocolate." Clarkson glanced at her daughter who shrugged.

They fetched the ingredients letting C.J mix the chocolate icing continually snatching the bowl away from the finger dipping Anna. Even Elsa snuck a digit in there every now and licking it clean. She turned from the counter to only collide with Clarkson who was holding a bag of flour that now was littered all over their forms.

The heiress grinned impishly. "You look like snowmen." Anna pointed out cracking the eggs for batter dropping in egg shells. C.J did her best to pick them out then growing frustrated snatched the bowl away from the redhead breaking the eggs herself. Anna pouted crossing her arms, her gaze slowly panning to the carton on the counter.

C.J gasped as she felt sticky slime drip down her head, she glared at the girl who was innocently looking up at the ceiling twiddling her thumbs. Smirking she threw a egg hitting Anna dead on in the chest sending her off the stool to the ground.

Anna grabbed ammo throwing them at her friend, an all-out egg war broke out in the kitchen confusing the two adults who weren't too sure which side to join. "Well Anna deserves an egg thrown at her or two..." Elsa grabbed an egg hitting her daughter's shoulder. Clarkson placed her hand upon her hips. "Well that's just not fair." She joined in with team Anna.

Shots were fired and received until Elsa stated for truce for the sake to not waste her breakfast for the month. Clarkson handed out wet paper towels chuckling she replied. "Don't worry Frosty I'll be you a hundred dozen eggs."

"I hold you to it." When time came to decorate, it was quite evident which side the kids garnished and what side their parents took charge of.

While eating, Anna was tempted to start another food fight but thought better of it to not waste a single crumb of the delicious cake. Elsa groaned looking at the hurricane which was now taking residency in the kitchen. She felt a grip on her shoulder, turning over to see Clarkson's soft grin. "I'll help." She said softly.

"Hey!" They turned to Anna who was pushing the table out of the way with C. J's help creating a makeshift dance floor.

"What kind of music should I play?" Elsa asked. Clarkson shrugged suggesting she play everything, so she did. They danced for what seemed like hours until the kids dropped to the couch falling into a deep slumber. While Stand by Me, Ben E. King played softly Clarkson taught Elsa how waltz and other dances she learned from her mother.

Soon their dancing faded to slow swaying. Clarkson rested her cheek against Elsa's shoulder who blushed resting her own head upon the heiress' soft hair that smelt of eggs. Soon arms fell from their respective formal positions instead being used to hug one another closer.

Both sighed still moving to a tune that had long since faded. "Elsa?" The blonde perked up at the quite call of the mellifluous tone looking down at the woman who now resembled a vulnerable girl with weakly purpled eyes. "Yes Bluejay?" She answered matching the mother's tone.

"This was the best ball I have ever been to, and I actually have one this weekend I have to go to for a benefit and was wondering if…well" she snuggled her head deeper into the taller woman's shoulder unable to remember the last she was held like this, it made her pray that they could stay like this forever.

"Yes?" Elsa urged for her to continue rubbing her cheek against her hair, lids closed blissfully. "Will you come with me…as a… a mutual companion?" Elsa chuckled, in a tooth showing grin. "Of course, I'd love to go, but wouldn't it cause a scandal for you to go with someone who isn't your wife?"

Clarkson shrugged. "Not really, they don't care. People go without spouses all the time. It's just a ball for people to flash their money at charities to seem nice but it doesn't mean anything but at least it helps people." Elsa thought for a moment, she didn't have a thing to wear. Well she had her prom dress, maybe she could still fit in it after all these years.

"Yes." She answered simply, Clarkson smiled, the sound of her clock cooing at the hour drew them reluctantly away from each other. Clarkson became crestfallen dejectedly sighing. She did her best to cover up her evident sadness with a half-smile. "Well I guess we better get going." She chortled coughing into a closed fist, turning away to fetch her child Elsa reached out her hand to only put it back by her side then putting it on Clarkson's shoulder.

"Clarkson…" She started moving closer stopping the woman from stirring C.J. They both regarded each other. Elsa didn't know what to say but she could not let Clarkson return to that prison of domestic abuse, especially after the wonderful time they just had together. She said the only word that would get the message her eyes were already conveying. "Stay." Without answering Elsa's heart broke when she saw Clarkson bend over the couch but it eased itself when she cradled Anna, staring back over her shoulder she nodded toward the stares.

Elsa sighed retrieving C.J following her friend up the stairs children hugging them while snoring away. Once in her bed Anna snaked her arms and legs round C.J's body who welcomed the cuddles.

When Elsa noticed, Clarkson heading downstairs she spoke up perplexed. "Where are you going?" Her head tilting to the side. "Oh, I was going to bunker down on the couch." Clarkson said coming back up.

Elsa smirked mischief shimmering in her azure orbs. "No you're not, I wanna show you my room, come on we can have our own little sleepover." With that she raced off, Clarkson sprinted after her through an opened door.

Elsa's room was just as wonderful as Anna's albeit a lot tidier, the walls panted navy blue with white trimmings, her white French bed had the same type of Christmas lights hanging round the canopy's thin linen. She approached the small white vanity that was adorned with pics of herself and Anna with man she could only assume was Jack through various stages of their lives.

Elsa disappeared into the closet leaving Clarkson to exploring. She emerged dressed for bed in white shorts and a worn blue t-shirt. She handed Clarkson a green Tee which she went to change in Upon returning she found Elsa laying on her stomach upon bed with a chocolate bar and a puzzle book. Clarkson stood in the doorway admiring how beautiful the woman looked, her legs kicking in the air excitedly whenever she found a piece's proper place, her blonde tresses falling around her shoulder like a silken drape

Before she could get into the bed Elsa held up a halting finger. "You are not getting into my bed with those ug-...those pants on." She droned not looking up from her puzzle. Clarkson glanced down at her red pants. "B-but I don't have anything else to wear." She scuffed her socks into the dark wood floor.

"Just take them off." Elsa shrugged, making the girl turn red. At her silence the older woman looked up. "It won't be weird if you don't make it weird, besides look." She got up to her knees displaying her shorts. "What's the difference?" Clarkson panned her head up to ceiling, face painted crimson.

"Ooor you could sleep on the floor but I don't think that'll be very comfortable." Elsa gauged returning to her previous position. Clarkson caved slowly unbuttoning her pants, pulling the zipper down. It was obvious she was severely subconscious so Elsa made as little a deal about it as possible. Down to nothing but her boxers Clarkson climbed up onto the bed curling under the white duvet. Elsa giggled like a little girl turning off all the lights except the ones that hung over their heads.

She reached to the right night stand taking out another chocolate bar she broke the little triangles spreading them on a napkin. Clarkson reached out for one shakily unsure if she should take one or not. Elsa didn't offer just simply continued, smiling to herself when the heiress finally took a treat.

"Help me." She requested, Clarkson scooted closer assisting in solving the puzzle. "Hey Bluejay could you pass me a water bottle out of the nightstand by you?" Clarkson nodded reaching into the drawer, she grabbed the pudgy bottle to take notice of a white egg thing.

"Hey Frosty what's this thingy?"

"What's what dear?" Elsa's eyes widened to impossible widths, whatever air she had in her chest had long since been gone at the sight of Clarkson holding her eggy "Oh my god, erm Clark? Here." She sputtered taking the egg quickly tossing it in her blue sitting chair.

"That's my…..relaxing utensil." She explained sweating luckily Clarkson let it be returning her attention to their game.

They played through the night until they both dozed off upside down on the bed, Elsa's head laying upon Clarkson's back who was snoozing up her stomach.

Her arm wrapped tightly round a body bigger than her daughter's, she sleepily blinked awake confused for a moment until Clarkson turned over revealing her cherub face. Elsa dopily smiled scooting up closer, her grin grew when she felt an arm clutch her hip comfortingly. This was something to get used to.

* * *

Anna dreamed of herself saving C.J from an evil castle, ran by the evil witch Katrina, she was clad in shining armor. She deflected the guards and the evil night Chadwick with ease. Running to the top of the tower she hitched a ride from the two-headed dragon Apollo and Athena.

_"It has been decided, the young princess Clarkson will be married to Duchess Kate." The evil queen announced to the entire kingdom. Anna shrieked in horror, the dragons rushed forward sending their rider back plummeting to the ground below._

_Suddenly she was scooped up by a…what was this thing? It resembled a deer, wolf, and a angel mixture. All blue and white it landed thankfully atop the roof of the castle changing into a beautiful girl with blue curly locks. She had a friendly face as she smiled at Anna._

_"Heya kid if you're gonna take to the skies you should always make sure you have a pair of back up wings, kay?" she winked flying off into the distance. Anna stared after her then thought for a moment. "WINGS!" She exclaimed in a revelation._

_She climbed the roof of the castle then with her mighty sword jumped down onto the balcony stabbing the witch in the heart._

_"Ahhh WHAT A WORLD WHAT A WORLD! I'M MELTING MELTIIIIIINNNNGGG!" Anna smirked smugly._

_"My hero!" C.J gushed kissing her cheek. She pulled her princess to her body by the waist. "Shall we lose these guises?"_

_C.J smiled nodding. "Let's shall." C.J loss her purple dress trading it for a pilot's uniform and aviator hat._

_"But C.J our wedding." Kate whined, fixing the tie of her suite. Anna rolled her eyes. Clarkson planted a hand upon her hip while holding up its twin in a halting manner. "Kate please, I never loved you that way besides we're cousins."_

_"So, what does this mean?" she asked in despair."_

_Anna snuck over. "It means…. Goodbye." With that she kicked the girl off the balcony who gave out a shrill screech._

_She and Clarkson joined hands running to the landing strip where the bluejay jet sat all polished clean by Kristoff._

_"She's all filled up for ya!" He chimed fixing his hat._

_C.J pulled her glass on turning to her she gave a glimmering smile and wink to Anna who had to fan herself. The redhead put the map they took from her book placing it up on the window._

_"Peru here we come." They chimed together, when C.J took to the skies._


	12. Chapter 12

He drove along on his motor bike turning heads of those in the avenue drawn to this wanderer's smooth persona. His sheen like black sunglass reflected the light as his brown leather jacket blew in the wind pulling into the townhouse.

The racket drew an excited Anna to the window who jumped up and down at the sight of one of her most favorite people in the world. Elsa drew herself from the mirror still combing her hair to perfection into a bun. Anna jumped at her heels as she opened the door smiling with genuine joy. "Jackie!" she cheered throwing herself to her older brother.

He gave her a cool smirk lifting her up off ground giving a single swing then instantly turning his attention to the blur of red flashing by running into his arms squealing as he gave her the same greeting as her mother. "Mmm I missed my little red lion." Putting her down, she giggled as he ruffled her hair stepping through the door draping his jacket over the couch top.

"So, will I be meeting this date of yours?" He questioned following his sister back upstairs to her bathroom watching her frantically comb her hair into a reserved style that he loathed so much. "Not a date Jack, she's married. I'm just escorting her to this ball-"

"And then you two will ditch the ball, go to a breakfast joint then make out in her car am I right?" He deadpanned leaning with an arm against the door frame. His sister stuck her tongue out him while brushing passed to go to her bedroom "Wrong-o, I'm driving there myself." With that she slammed the door in his face before he could enter. "Didn't deny the rest though." He called before deciding to intrude on her in the middle of trying on her old prom dress. "Wow haven't seen that in ages, you still fit it?" he whistled while she shrieked at his presence but he waved her off landing on her bed getting comfortable. "Ahh I ain't look'n."

Rolling her eyes, she continued maneuvering into her dress. "A little tight but not too bad." She said to herself examining the ice blue sliming dress that had a slit in the side. She loved the color and hoped Clarkson would too. "Jack be a good big brother and lace me up."

"Pssh, lace you down I would prefer." He laughed getting going over to assist. She gave him a mock scolding glare shaking her head. "Please don't become that weird side of pornhub okay." She heard him gasp facing her with a shocked expression. "Why is little sis looking at porn?"

Walking to bed she sat down putting on matching heels with the certainty that those would fit, surely her shoe size hasn't changed over the years. "Hey, I have needs that need fulfilling." Shaking his head giving a disgusted expression, he trailed her downstairs.

"Okay Anna you are gonna be the best girl for mommy tonight. Right?" Anna ignored the question and began gushing over her dress. "You look just like a princess of all snowflakes and-"she then caught sight of her mother's hair causing the excited smile to fade having to see the professional bun on a night out.

"Mama you look like a receptionshish robbed a princess." Anna said crossing her arms, her uncle lifted her up in her arms looking at the pouty face then back at his sister with a look that read "I told you so."

Elsa shook her head kissing both their cheeks going out to her car entering she heard what every driver dreaded, the sound of a tired engine jumping up to start but not quite making the leap.

* * *

"Well I know bikes better then cars but it seems the engine is stalling due tooo-"Jack trailed off going around the car kneeling on the ground looking under the vehicle while his sister stood to the side. As she was about to search her car herself Jack stopped her not wanting her to get dirty. "You have a gas leak."

Elsa's brows furrowed as she peeked over the steering wheel to see her gas tank was indeed empty. Sighing she got out watching her brother stand dusting of his hands. Without hesitation, he walked passed her going in the house retrieving Anna "Come on we're gonna drop Mommy off." Elsa complained while he strapped Anna into the middle seat putting the oversized helmet on her. He got on the bike tuning out his sister's verbal protest about the situation then snapped his fingers loudly pointing to the back seat. Sighing Elsa climbed on sitting side saddled bunching her dress up wrapping her arm round Anna holding her tightly as Jack started off.

Her heart raced with anxiety through the whole ride while Anna cheered squirming with excitement much to her mother's dismay. Elsa felt the wind toss and mess her bun as she held onto both her daughter and her bag in a vice grip.

When they arrived at the event there was nothing but cars that shown with such a light it reflected the moonless night sky. The trio family felt very out of place as they pulled up the cobblestone driveway, the glares and odd stares they received did not ease their itchy skins. Jack pulled to the side walk way from the prying eyes getting off the bike with Elsa. "Okay so…wow!" He began then paused getting an eyeful of his sister's messed up hair. Elsa considered the tinted window of the manor groaning shoulders sagging at the sight of herself.

"No, No nope." Jack began turning her around, she didn't meet his gaze as he began scooping her loose bangs back, taking the braid out of its bun letting it fall down her back. "Don't move." He warned her but she gave a confused look. "Where would I go?" He ignored her sarcasm going into his bike's pouch fining it empty. He looked up to Anna sipping at water bottle surveying the large manor casually.

"Anna sweety can uncle Jackie borrow this?" he moved to take the water bottle but she pulled it away with a hiccup. "It's mine." She growled hugging it. Jack sighed leaning into her ear whispering a promise that her mother was out of ear shot of. Anna's eyes lit up as she shoved the bottle into his hands giddily now wanting to leave the castle like estate to hurry home.

Jack turned back around pouring some of the water in his hands rubbing them together then gave the blonde tresses one more scoop back allowing one lock to flop over. He admired his work checking over her to ensure she looked perfect, and to her brother and daughter she was nothing less.

Giving him a hug she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Jack, you're the best big brother ever." He chuckled hugging her back. "Hey, I have to protect that title with all I am." Separating he returned to his bike sitting behind Anna securing her with his legs. "Bye Mommy, find a beautiful queen okay?" Anna waved catching the kiss Elsa blew to her as they drove off.

Elsa walked back to the front of the building. Looking down at the very expensive looking red carpet that adorned the large entrance. The door was opened for her by a server, she nodded in thanks but he ignored her remaining rigid. She moved on to the reception stand who was reading over a tablet what Elsa thought to be the guest list. She cleared her throat approaching with her head held high while on the inside her stomach was churning and knotting into a pretzel that painfully released when the receptionist looked at her through black studded glasses. "Name please?" she asked after Elsa's silence went on through her stare.

"Elsa Lovedsien." She answered clearing her throat for what felt like the tenth time. The woman scrolled through the tablet shaking her head which made Elsa's heart plummet when she moved to the computer scrolling. "Here you are, there's an error that has you as a Mr. Lovedsien, there is no male counterpart named Mr. Lovedsien in your party is there?" Her eyes quickly looked to see Elsa was indeed alone, this was confirmed with the shake of the blonde's head. "No just me, and it would be Ms. Lovedsien." The woman nodded asking for an I.D which Elsa provide from her blue clutch, logging in the system that "Mr. Lovedsien" has arrived.

Having her I.D back the reception told her to go through the double iron and glass doors into a long elegant crème colored hallway following a crowd of extravagantly dressed others going into a ballroom, decorated to the brim with expensive luxury, having a bar, dance floor, and dining area. Elsa took one step in and felt her arms prickle with the stares of others. The less logical part of her mind convinced her they knew her past, she was a maid, she was a teen mother, and that this blue dress was from her prom. Her chest grew heavy so she turned around and left finding a door that led outside. She suddenly felt lonely and pathetic as if she was still a child who just ran away from the big scary adults.

Wrapping her arms round herself she continued walking finding a garden. She smiled at the swans dancing along the lake. They were made for each other. She continued down the grassy path sighing. Halting as her eyes fell on the very person she felt she failed. Clarkson sat there watching the swans, she put her phone in her purple suit jacket. Elsa thought of how such an odd color would look so deep, and velvet like in contrast with her white shirt and silver clasp hooking from her jacket to coat pocket.

As the blonde drew closer she stopped gasping at the sight of the way the violets glistened in the blue hued air of the night when Clarkson's eyes fell upon her. The path illuminated by the fireflies who called this castle home. The young heiress stood up mouth agape, stunned in place.

Her eyes dilated to impossible widths, mind imploding wondering how a star such as Elsa could fall from the heavens and still look like a nova. Gulping she willed her feet to move forward yet they disobeyed allowing their owner to enjoy the close distance view

Elsa's eyes shifted, her heart beating as if she were standing on stool that were tipping, and the vision of her boss was just the right amount of force to send her plummeting. Sighing she approached slowly as if her date were an apparition that would disappear with contact.

Clarkson's lips trembled like a frightened fawn's legs during its first steps. "Y-y-y-y you loo-look ama-mm- beauty-gorgeous." She managed to say as Elsa drew closer, it felt as if an entire universe with which completely evolved around Elsa had been created within her heart as the maid touched her hand gently, lacing their fingers together.

"You look amazing Clarkson." Elsa coed melting the younger woman into a putty for her to mold as she wished. "I'm so glad you came…what are you doing out here?" Clarkson asked looking back at the lake then to Elsa with eyes softer than wool.

"I could ask you the same question Bluejay, avoiding me, are we?" Elsa teased raising a brow. Clarkson blushed sputtering over her words before she felt a finger on her lips silencing the word vomit. Taking a breath, she offered her arm for Elsa to take who graciously accepted hooking her own round it. Suddenly walking back to the party catching the confused and gawking looks from other party goers a surge of confidence seared thru Elsa from having the heiress of one of the largest companies here as her escort. The same effect sought its way thru Clarkson feeding from having such a super nova as Elsa attached to her arm. The jealousy of others turned the timid adults into strutting stars as they waltzed back into the room only this go around instead of turning tail in fear at the gazes of others they held heads high, being exactly what the other needed.


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa tightened her grip around Clarkson's arm who smiled as they navigated through the guests of the ball. Some sneered at Elsa as if sensing her very red blood she however did her best to not mind them. Her dress was old yes but still beautiful and was on the arm of the person who was more powerful than all of them ten times over.

After some awkward forced mingling Elsa was led to the common rooms where people went to smoke and lounge. Clarkson sat them down pouring some whiskey in two glasses. Elsa examined her glass closely noticing it was made of crystal. "Wow." She breathed out catching the attention of Clarkson who grinned inching closer. "Trying to get me nice drunk." Elsa joked forcing the cup gently into her hand. Clarkson grimaced she didn't hold her alcohol very well. She downed it coughing and sputtering. Elsa shot took hers trying to not laugh enjoying the wonderful warmth that contrasted with the ice.

Clarkson stood up recovering when a tall woman in a glittering dress approached. She was older and pretty and had a certain eerie aura to her. Elsa could tell with the gaze she held at Clarkson that there was more to their professional encounter than met the eye and it caused her chest to flush and heat up and she knew it was not from the whiskey. From the way she gazed a bit too long at Clarkson's soft electric pretty face to standing a bit too close. Her bluejay of course stayed completely oblivious to the older woman who Elsa learned was named Maleficent who also ignored Elsa completely when the blonde tried to say hello standing up to introduce herself. Elsa huffed slightly sitting back down pouring more whiskey for her and her date. She had to admit this stuff tasted like it was worth at least a thousand dollars.

"Alright dear I'll leave you to your little friend." The woman who Elsa came to swiftly dislike said kissing Clarkson's cheek. When she returned and sat down Elsa kissed her other cheek a bit hard catching her off guard slipping the cup in her hands which she drank. Clarkson felt her inside senses dull out nicely. She stood sniffling holding her hand out for Elsa to take. Her cheeks were rosy as a confident smile graced her lips. Her surroundings blurred out and sight focused on Clarkson who led her somewhere dark. She grabbed Elsa and held her close who simply drifted with her and their whiskey bottle which she took with them.

She rested her head on Clarkson's shoulder who swayed them lifting Elsa's wrist for another gulp now enjoying its sweet burn. "Elsa." She breathed out. Elsa hesitated a moment looking at her. "Yes?" she answered. Clarkson merely stared at her completely transfixed. "Le-let's get outta here." She breathed. Elsa's face slowly spread into a wide grin who nodded giggling taking another swing. She usually avoided alcohol but with Clarkson it was an amazing bulldozer to inhibitions that kept them apart. She pulled up her dress after Clarkson text for a ride and ran through the garden laughing Clarkson followed chasing her. When caught up they joined hands and spun laughing hysterically till they reached the road where Clarkson's driver stopped in white car. Elsa grunted as she was pushed against the car her forehead gently connecting with Clarkson's. She opened the door before the driver could for them and then shuffled in spilling some whiskey. They finished the bottle and Elsa placed it down smiling like a fool.

Clarkson shoved a bunch of cash in the front seat "Takes us anywhere and everywhere!" she cheered. The driver sighed rolling up the tinted window that separated the back seat from the front. She sat back panting. "Come sit on my lap Frosty." She chuckled patting her leg. Elsa shook her head grabbing Clarkson by her white shirt after she shed her jacket. Clarkson squeaked enjoying her new seat while Elsa sent a text to her brother.

They tickled and played like children squealing and having a good time until they began having more adult centered thoughts. "Elsa?" Clarkson whispered drawing closer. "Mmm yes Clark?" Elsa answered in a breathy tone. "I want to marry you." The young heiress said seriously. Elsa smiled blushing crimson. "Let's go get married." Clarkson continued. "You're already married silly." Elsa informed titling her head but Clarkson shook her head pouting. "No, I don't wanna be, I wanna marry you." Clarkson drew closer flushed. Elsa considered it for a moment. "Well Anna would have a mommy and I would have you."

Clarkson nodded growing excited. "Yay and C.J will have a mama and I will have you!" Unable to hold back anymore Elsa kissed her fiercely. She fell back as Elsa caught her pushing her against the seat kissing at her lips groaning. Clarkson hummed shocked before she began copying what was being done to her. "Marry me baby!" Clarkson cried out when Elsa began nibbling at her ear nodding yes.

The car stopped, and they stumbled out to see they were at Elsa's place who fumbled with her keys to open the door. Between her stunned senses and Clarkson making out with the nape of her neck it made opening the door impossible. She moaned dropping her keys again. Grabbing Clarkson's hand, she led them to her small back yard through the gate. She opened the shed pushing Clarkson onto the small old couch that was in there kicking the door closed with her foot. Soon things become more heated between them and just kissing slowly turned to grinding. Elsa fell backwards, so Clarkson took her opportunity and climbed on top of her. "Y-you should take off your clothes." She whispered causing Elsa to laugh once more. "Oh, yea why don't you take off your clothes?" The brunette shook her head no. "I-I'm too scared to." Elsa kissed her once more and they continued until they both dozed off twisted together on the couch like a pretzel. They were lulled to sleep by the sound of the other's breathing.


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa snorted herself awake, her hand instantly flew up to her head rubbing its palm over her face and eyes. She looked around her shed confused for a few seconds until she remembered what happened. She chuckled looking around until she spotted a passed out drooling Clarkson. Her shirt was ruffled a few buttons undone and hair a total wreck. She smacked her lips stretching, slight headache but Elsa definitely had worse when it came to hangovers.

The search for her phone was cut short by a buzz it was Clarkson's jacket pocket for some reason. There was a text from Jack reading "How's the shed?" Elsa smirked. "Suits us just fine." The second buzz stirred Clarkson. "Did you use rubber;)" Elsa left him on read tossing it on couch. Clarkson groaned squinting from the little rays of sunlight that filtered in through the cracks of the shed.

"Morning sleepy head." Elsa cooed gently running her fingers through Clarkson's hair. "I feel like I'm dying." The younger droned closing her eyes again. "That comes from not being a professional drinker." Elsa stated standing, sharing a couch overnight didn't do wonders for her back she thought stretching.

"Teach me your ways master." Clarkson beguiled in a scratchy voice that Elsa was finding to be her kryptonite. "I only teach lessons to those who show promise." Clarkson smirked sitting up folding her legs up against her chest. "Do I?" she asked.

"Not curled up like a thirteen-year-old who took two sips of beer you don't." Elsa chuckled gathering up their clothes.

"Ah darn." Clarkson whined following after the blonde across the yard into the house through the back door.

"Mommy!" Anna cheered running to Elsa who picked her up hugging her back. "You weren't back before midnight." She informed in a stern voice.

"I know we lost our carriage, your magic must have worn off Fairy Anna." Clarkson joked drawing a chuckle from the clinging redhead.

Elsa leaned against the doorway smiling. "I uh..do you remember last night at all?" Clarkson asked nervously looking down. Elsa nodded brows raising as she regarded her. "Oh, I do too…" she continued unsure where she was even going with this.

Elsa could see the anxiety growing and blush rising inside of Clarkson. The brunette pushed her bangs back breathing out like a horse chuckling before she leaned forward impulsively planting her lips on Elsa's who stared in shock, a slow smile becoming more apparent. "See youuuu…" Clarkson droned stepping back before she nearly fell off the step but was caught by Elsa grabbing hold of her collar. She smirked raising a brow. "Monday and stop walking backwards." She chastised pecking her with another kiss.

Clarkson grinned hugging her jacket. "I can't help it you're impossible to turn away from." She said softly before swiftly retreating into her car that came to pick her up.

Elsa watched the car drive away when Anna joined her breaking the silence abruptly. "Where's C.J?" She looked up at her mother who seemed hypnotized sighing wistfully. "Monday." She replied dreamily dancing back inside.

* * *

Katrina's presence did nothing to deter Elsa from looking forward to going to work. She ignored the catcalling guard his obscenities falling deaf to her ears as she glided to the house. "Good Morning Bulda." She said, "Good morning." The maid replied laughing and shaking her head at how chipper her fellow employee seemed to be today.

Now Clarkson's office was the first place for Elsa to head to. "Ya busy!?" she asked in a sing song tone. Clarkson beamed looking up slamming her laptop shut. "Nope." She replied popping the p. "Good cause I have dishes to do then we can make C.J breakfast before she wakes." Elsa tilted her head beckoning the heiress into following.

The radio was playing, and Elsa caught Clarkson dancing to herself. "You can't dance." She chuckled shaking her head. "I know." Clarkson quipped jumping up on to the counter kicking her legs. "Sooo what are we making for breakfast?" She asked snatching an apple up taking a bite. Elsa thought for a moment. "How's her mood?" Clarkson frowned in thought. "Average." She answered shrugging.

"Then how about eggs, bacon and a smoothie?" Clarkson nodded fetching the ingredients as Elsa finished up the last of the dishes. Elsa made the food while Clarkson made the smoothie by the time the food was ready C.J walked to the kitchen smiling at the yummy spread. Sitting between Elsa and Clarkson who were grinning down at her, she went to attack the smoothie first, but it was pushed away by Elsa smirking who instead pushed the plate of food towards her. She took the hint and ate her food then was allowed to finish off her drink. Her mama kissed her head as Elsa rubbed her back sending her off to her lessons. She giggled at their affections skipping upstairs.

"Want to take the dogs out with me?" Clarkson asked. "Sure, just let me change." Elsa agreed.

* * *

"I didn't realize that- AH Slow down- that this was what you meant!" Elsa shakily yelped as Apollo pulled her bike at a speed she wasn't okay with at all. Clarkson looked over her shoulder grinning. "What did you think I meant?"

"I don't know like a walk or something." The answer caused the heiress to shake her head. "Not with these mutts." Elsa noticed how Athena trotted besides Clarkson bike at a lovely gait.

"Uuh Clark?"

"Uh Elsa?" Clarkson answered. "Apollo seems to be a bit of a spaz huh?" Elsa said looking down at the panting maniac. They took a turn down into the park on the bike trail.

"Why do you think I gave him to you." Clarkson stated peddling faster when she heard an indignant yell from the blonde chuckling through her teeth like a snake.

They stopped at the fountain with ice cream cones. "Nothing better than ice cream in the morning huh?" Elsa laughed earning a nod from Clarkson who was taking a long lick of her ice cream. An expression of disgust casted across Elsa's face. "I still can't believe your favorite flavour is popcorn." Clarkson chuckled. "Well I can't believe your favorite flavour is Chocolate, so basic." Elsa elbowed her in the ribs while Clarkson gave the dogs the waffle cones.

"Okay I'm guessing your dream date would be-rabbit- a night at a sushi restaurant." Elsa nodded hugging her legs to her body. "Tiger." She said pointing to a cloud. "Good one but my dream date, this is going to sound silly, but it would be a dinner on a boat at night with dancing. Not a fancy boat just…on the water." Clarkson glanced at her as they watched the clouds go by. "That's not silly at all, sounds actually pretty tranquil. Elephant.".

"That is so not an elephant that's a camel." Elsa corrected looking down at her. "No see the trunk." Clarkson said outlining the cloud. "Elephants don't have three legs dear." Elsa replied softly. "Oh yea." The younger quipped.

"Now I'm going to go with the cliché that you have everything, so your date would be a simple picnic on the grass." Clarkson took out the chocolate triangles in her pocket she carried with her knowing Elsa would snack on them when thinking. She handed the blonde one who popped it in her mouth. "Close but I wouldn't really know what a dream date would be since I've never been on one. So, I would have to say my dream date that I would hope for would be being with someone who is really funny and who I love a lot and just getting to spend time with them." They sat in silence for a moment watching the clouds.

"So, I was right a picnic on the grass..." Elsa's remark made a hysterical response of laughter from Clarkson who was holding her stomach that was worsened when Elsa slowly pointed to the sky and said "Pear-shape."

* * *

"You mean you have a billion bikes yet don't know how to ride one?" C.J shook her head. Anna gaped at her picking out one that had a hitch. "Here I can hold you and you can try." Anna offered but C.J rejected feeling anxiety grow within her. "No!" She protested hugging her while turning away. "I know how to ride a bike, it's so easy." Kristoff said brashly taking a bike and zooming off. "Anna I can pop a wheel kinda!" He called demonstrating. Anna gave a wave. "You guys go on ahead I'll go upstairs and read." C.J said dejectedly turning to go away. Anna thought for a minute before she grabbed a yellow wagon and tied it on to the bike with a cable. "Get in." she said to C.J who hesitated. "You can lift your arms when we're going fast enough so we can have lift off."

"Ready Ace!?" Anna called making mock engine noise. C.J pulled her goggles over her face and tightened her aviators helmet giving a thumb up. Anna began peddling as fast as she could. "We're at the end of the runway open your wings Clark!" C.J outstretched her arms laughing uncontrollably. "Bunny rabbit!" Anna said pointing to the sky. "Kangaroo!" C.J yelled giggling. "No no no, you point to a cloud and say what it looks like." C.J looked up mouth agape. "Oooh..Owl!" She squeaked pointing. "Yes, good job that cloud looks like an owl." Anna cheered never sounding prouder.

* * *

Clarkson sighed watching them contently grinning with both her lips and heart. She squeaked when she felt a tickle on her noise then one on her neck. "Oh my god!" She screamed when she received a strong poke in her unguarded side. "Ouch Elsa!" She berated to the laughing woman. "Three points!" Elsa giggled taking off. Clarkson sprinted after her. "You meanie!" she shrieked after her causing the blonde to let out a victorious laugh as younger chased her all over the mansion. She hid behind a pillar as Clarkson passed, when she took her chance and crept towards her poking the opposite side "Four points!" she yelled. Clarkson yelped clutching her side as Elsa took off again. "Oh my god Elsa I'm going to bruise!" Clarkson whined.

* * *

Katrina watched the two adults zoom past her office with a raised brow looking back down at her touch pad. "Suck her dick already…Imbeciles." she mumbled.


End file.
